Too Far Away
by Fairycoordinator
Summary: Amourshipping and GeekChicshipping (and perhaps some pearlshipping later on!) Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?
1. Serena

Lumiose City is loud. It's a nice kind of loud, and I've gotten used to it, the noise that makes you feel like part of the city. But today I can't hear the people talking as they pass, or the clink of the cafe glasses, or the sounds of the bike bells ringing in the streets. Instead, I am trying to listen to her.

Bonnie sits next to me at our table. Personally, I would have rather gone to Cafe Ultimo, as Cafe Soleil is a tourist trap, mainly due to period appearances of the movie star Diantha . But that is where _she _wanted to go, so I of course acted like that was fine with me. She sits at another table just a little ways from us. Of course, with him. They've been spending a lot more time together lately. It's starting to get noticable. First it was just small things, like walking slightly behind or ahead of me, and of course, I'm always stuck with Bonnie. I usually don't mind, but I wish sometimes she would have stayed home. She's too little and too personal. Right now she's eating some galletes she bought from the stand right by here. I'm straining to hear what they're talking about at their table, but suddenly the noise becomes really loud and I can only see their lips moving.

"What are you looking at, bro?" says Bonnie.

"Oh-nothing, " I say hurriedly, and pretend like I'm stirring my coffee. After Bonnie returns to her galletes I start staring back at them. Ash and Serena. They're laughing about something, I think something he said. He almost chokes on his drink and Serena slaps him on the back. They laugh a lot. I try to stop staring at them, but I can't help it. I don't know why I am so obsessed with it, but my chair is tipping forward because I'm leaning in so much. I wish that I was the one sitting next to her instead of Ash. I could be making her laugh. Actually, I probably couldn't. I don't have that ease around girls like he does. I'm so awkward around them, especially Serena. I feel like I can't say anything worth saying, or even something smart. Ash isn't smart, but he's so freakin _kind _that everyone likes him no matter what.

Her light brown hair is picked up slightly in the breeze, and her blue eyes are bright. She really is pretty. But girls like her don't like guys like me. I have frizzy blond hair that poofs out in all directions, not to mention that one piece that won't stick. I have huge glasses and my hobby is, of all things, inventing. Not to mention I can't run or do anything athletic to save my life. I look at Ash. He has brown eyes, his hair is black, his skin is tan. He's the best Trainer Serena knows, and he's gotten her out of lord knows how many situations. Like he knows what I'm thinking, Pikachu runs next to me and nuzzles my hand. _Pika! _He shocks me to get my attention, but I am so wrapped up in looking at Ash and Serena that I fall off my chair in surprise. Bonnie leaps back and Ash runs over, laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Oh- um.. yeah," I say, I smile sheepishly as he helps me up.

Bonnie is laughing so hard I think that she's going to be the next one to fall over.

"What were you doing?" asks Ash, smiling, and I catch my breath as Serena appears behind his shoulder.

"I guess I just got distracted," I said, "Pikachu is being bad."

Ash laughs again. "Oh, sorry." Pikachu scurries up his back and perches on his shoulder, cheeks crackling. I pretend to laugh with the rest of them, trying to act like it was no big deal.


	2. Back in Town

By the time we check into the Pokemon Center, it is late at night. The stars must be shining above, but the city lights obscure them. I had never seen real stars until I went on my journey. I remember the way the sky had seemed so full of them, splattered across the sky. That's what real stars were. That was years ago now, that first journey through Kalos. That was where I met Ash, and...Serena. I count meeting them as the best thing that has ever happened to me.

After Ash won the Kalos League, we went back to Kanto. Kanto was pretty, lots of country, small towns. Ash had decided he wanted to challenge all the Leagues again, and so from Kanto and over the course of several years we went back up through the regions; Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally back to Kalos. In Sinnoh me, Bonnie, and Serena returned to Kalos so Bonnie could get her first Pokemon, and Ash traveled with his old friend Dawn. When Ash got to Unova, we joined him again. It's been like that ever since. I didn't realize how much I missed Lumiose City until I came back here yesterday. I am sixteen now, four years of my life I've traveled across the country. I've watched my friends grow up, and though many things have changed, most stay the same. It's become so much a part of my life now, traveling with them, that I can't imagine doing anything else.

Bonnie is still little, not even five feet yet. She is thirteen, but she acts almost the same as she did five years ago. She has so energy sometimes I wonder how it doesn't just explode out of her. I was taller than Ash initially, but over the past two years he has grown taller than me. And a lot better looking too, sometimes (ok, a lot of the time) it irks be that all the girls we meet bat their eyelashes at him, try to sidle up closer to him. But of course Ash remains oblivious. He has become somewhat of a celebrity; with his appearances at Leagues and Tournaments he has graced the television screens of the world more times than I can count. Serena has become more beautiful, if that was even possible. I started liking her back in Kanto. But she has had a crush on Ash since when she first laid eyes on him, emerging from the woods that day in camp so many years ago. Ash and Serena have only gotten really close over the past year, when we joined him again in Unova. Now they're pretty much inseparable. Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, no, but anyone who sees them would agree that they're pretty close to being there. And where am I after all these years? Tagging along, not causing trouble, following my friends. And walking after a girl who likes another guy.

It sounds depressing, but really, I've had the time of my life. Now, finally back in Kalos, I look back on my journey as I watch my friends wait in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Bonnie has fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder. As much as I sometimes wish she wouldn't tag along, I still love her. She is my sister, after all. Her short blond hair falls over her face as she snores slightly, making me smile. Ash is on my other right side, and he too looks close to falling asleep; I can tell he's trying not to but it appears he isn't succeeding. Pikachu breathes softly in his lap. Serena has fallen asleep on his shoulder, and despite my recent thoughts for Bonnie I wish that Serena was sleeping on my shoulder instead of her. But that's the way it just seems to go for me.

As everyone else around me falls into a quiet lull, I am still wide awake. Our plane came into Kalos around six o' clock in the evening, and from there we went to Cafe Soliel and then to my parent's house. Now it is three in the morning, and we are waiting for Nurse Joy to assign us a room. I observe my surroundings. Observing is something I do a lot, as a good scientist notices everything. Right now there is not much to look at but sleepy Trainers and an equally exhausted looking Nurse Joy. A bright pink poster catches my eye. _Couples Contest, _it says. I have done a few Contests myself, and I find I actually enjoy them, despite my awful stage fright. But when I'm with my Pokemon, it all goes away. I nudge Ash and point to the poster, he nods but I can tell he's too tired to read what it says.

Meanwhile, I occupy myself by imagining me and Serena doing the Contest together. The next thing I know, I am awakened by the Pokemon Center Bell, notifying us our room is ready. I must have fallen asleep.


	3. A Contest

I wake up to see the sunlight already coming in through the window. I raise myself up on my elbow and look around the room; and as I expected it would be, it is empty. I groan. The clock on the mantle says 9:45. I slept in late.

Hurriedly I get dressed and make my bed, which I notice no one else bothered to do. I quickly gather my things into my backpack and head down stairs, not even bothering to brush my hair because frankly, there's not much of a difference even when I do brush it. When I arrive, out of breath, in the lobby, my friends are already waiting for me.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I say, or at least try to; I am so out of breath it comes out more like a sort of strangled gasp.

"We couldn't, you were out like a rock," says Bonnie. Dedenne perches on her shoulder cheerfully. Suddenly her eyes widen and she points excitedly. "Oh look!"

We all turn our heads, by her reaction expecting an axe murderer to appear, but she is pointing at the same pink poster I noticed last night.

"It's a Couple's Contest!" she squeals, hugging Dedenne to the point of suffocation. "Let's do it! Please, can we? Ash, please!"

It annoys me slightly that Bonnie asks Ash's permission to do something, even though I'm her older brother, not to mention a Gym Leader. He doesn't mandate all our decisions. But upon consideration, it seems he does, but not because he forces us to, but because everyone wants to do what he does.

Still, family comes first. "I don't know, Bonnie. I think you're a little young for that," I say, and as expected her face immediately slides into a pout.

Finding no help from Ash, she turns to Serena. "Come _on, _Serena, tell them! We're girls, right! We understand the whole _romance _thing! And anyway, Clemont, I'm thirteen now. I'm old enough!"

To my surprise, Serena does not seem to keen on the idea. She looks at the poster nervously and her hands fidget in her lap. "I don't know Bonnie, maybe your brother's right…"

Bonnie gasps and turns one last time to Ash, hoping he'll come through to save her. She grips his wrist and gives him puppy dog eyes, which have little to no effect on anyone.

"Ash, _please. _You've done lots of things with girls, this is no sweat for you. You can do it with Dawn, or someone. Come on!"

Beside him, Serena bites her lip at the mention of Ash and Dawn. Of course Bonnie has not picked up that Serena likes Ash, otherwise she would know better than to remind Serena that Ash spent a year alone with another girl. To my surprise, however, he doesn't contradict Bonnie.

"I think it sounds like fun! I know some people doing it who I want to see again. It's a pretty big event," he says. "Clemont, I think Bonnie can handle it. She's an official Trainer now, besides. I'll bet she can handle Coordinating," he says.

"Yay!" Bonnie screams. "Clemont, please? Don't stop me from doing it just because you'll never find a partner."

Despite myself, I can feel I'm flushing. I roll my eyes. "Fine. You can do it. But who are _you _going to partner with?"

"I'll see," she says, almost slyly.

"Great! It'll be fun," says Ash.

Immediately I feel nervous. When I had pointed out the poster last night, I hadn't really thought about the "couple" implications. I know Serena will seize on this opportunity to be with Ash. But maybe, just maybe, she can do it with me. I stare at the poster unhappily, realizing I will be the odd one out of this one. To my surprise, I'm not the only who looks less than excited for the Contest. Serena isn't.


	4. Phone Call from an Old Friend

It's been a quiet day so far. We went to the park, poked around at my Gym, battled some. Now Serena has somehow managed to attain us seats in a classy restaurant overlooking the river. As the sun sets behind Prism Tower the cobblestones below seems to glow. From the rooftop restaurant, you can see all the city. It looks a lot smaller than I remembered. From beyond the city loom the surrounding mountains and fields, and suddenly I feel trapped. It's been a while since I've stayed in one city for more than two weeks, and I'm not used to the feeling of a permanent residence. Seeing Lumiose City again reminds me of being a Gym Leader, and looking out at the city, I find myself missing it just a little. Briefly I wonder that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay in the city while the others journey on. I could resume my post as a Gym Leader, inspire new Trainers starting on their journey. It would be an easy life, and a fulfilling one. I could live again with my parents, like most kids my age do.

I have missed a lot of my childhood by journeying. I see my parents maybe four times a year, if I'm lucky. So wouldn't it not be that bad if I stayed for a while? No. By now I'm used to always moving, always a new place to go, new places to explore. Even if I don't have a prominent role yet anywhere or even in this group, I know I would be bored in Lumiose CIty. I've changed. Besides, if I stayed here, my friends would be gone. If I stayed here, that means Serena would be too. I don't know what's up with me, thinking these things about her. I'm smart, and I'm capable. I shouldn't orient my every move towards her.

And yet, that's what I find myself doing.

I come back to reality as the waiter brings us our food. I absentmindedly eat, not really paying attention to the other's conversation, until Ash's Holocaster beeps, signifying he has a call. He waves his hand dismissively, but the Holocaster continues to beep. He puts his fork down (impressive for him since he never stops eating, not to mention he eats more than all of us combined on a daily basis) and flips on the machine, moving to the mute button. However, the beep moves into a voice message, and a girl's voice starts to speak.

His eyes widen ever so slightly. "Sorry, I've got to take this call," he says, and excuses himself from the table. Halfway across the restaurant, we hear him laughing.

"So," says Serena, "who do you think that was?" She stirs her drink, trying to act nonchalant. But we all heard it was a girl, and her fained act of indifference isn't working.

"It was probably one of his old traveling friends," I say, "He's really close to them."

Serena looks even more on edge before I even close my sentence, and I immediately regret it.

Bonnie isn't helping either.

"Think about it, it could have been Misty, or May, or Dawn, or Iris, or Anabelle.." she says, listing the girls off her fingers. I decide to cut her off, as each name probably is probably somewhat of a soft punch to her pride.

"Its probably just his mom," I say, and Serena giggles.

"But it sounded like a girl," says Bonnie, "I think-"

"Bonnie, it doesn't matter. It's really none of our business," I say, effectively shutting her off. Even for a girl, Bonnie can be as oblivious as Ash sometimes, and that's saying a lot. For as close as she is to Serena, she still hasn't guessed of Serena's love for Ash. Serena will never tell anyone anyway, on her own accord at least. Bonnie seems to think of Ash and Serena as nothing more than good friends, and thinks that Serena thinks the same. Instead she has put together Dawn and Ash in her thirteen year old fantasies, probably because Dawn is less familiar to her than Serena. Still, as blind-sided as Bonnie may sometimes be, I can't believe she hasn't even picked up a _hint _about Serena's feelings. It's my duty as a brother to steer her away from sensitive topics, especially when Serena's involved.

We move on to different things, and it is a long time until Ash returns, still talking on the Holocaster. "See you soon," he says. "Bye," and he hangs up. "Sorry you guys," he says, "That took a lot longer than I thought it would."

Bonnie can take it no longer. "Who were you talking to?" she blurts out,

"Oh, just a friend. She's heard we're in town and she's going to come to Kalos to compete in the Couples Contest with us," he says.

"Which friend?" says Serena, and you would be a fool not to hear the jealousy in her voice. But then again, I remember who she's talking to.

"Just Dawn," he says, "You like her, right?"

"Oh, yeah, she's just great," says Serena sounding like she doesn't think Dawn is in the least bit great. She lets her fork fall with a clatter to her plate. Ash doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, that's awesome!" squeals Bonnie. "Are you two going to compete together?"

Next to Ash, Serena gives Bonnie a look that suggests Bonnie just killed both of her parents. Like Ash, Bonnie does not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't know," says Ash, and Serena returns to eating, looking somewhat less aggressive. I had hoped that Ash would do the Contest with Dawn, so that I could do it with Serena. But he hasn't said no yet.

"She's coming tomorrow. I'm going to pick her up at the airport at six, if you guys want to come."

"I'll come!" blurts out Serena too quickly.


	5. The Model Dawn

The airport at Lumiose City is surprisingly small considering the massive size of the city. Only small planes touch down, and air traffic is almost non-existent. Lumiose City is a walking city, but since the airport is located on the outer reaches of the city, we take a cab. The whole ride there Serena taps her foot against the side of the cab and looks out the window. It is clear to me that she would me more than happy if only Dawn didn't have to come, but of course no one else notices. Sometimes I wonder about Bonnie and Ash.

Bonnie, it seems, is beside herself. The few times she's met Dawn, Bonnie took away the impression that Dawn was one of the coolest people she had ever seen. Apparently this idea has stayed in her mind, because Bonnie seems the most excited out of everyone. Honestly, sometimes it's hard to believe she's actually thirteen.

"So, Ash, what has Dawn been doing since you guys split up?" she asks.

"She's doing great. She actually got offered a modeling contract around the time we split paths. So she's been doing that. She's done pretty well so far. She's in magazines now and on billboards, there's actually one near the museum here," Ash says. It's true. I noticed the billboard, but I don't think anyone else did. Again, this is why more people should observe. You can learn things.

"What?" says Bonnie, clearly awestruck. "I didn't notice! I have to go see it."

Ash laughs. "She might be famous now, but she's still the same as she was. Here Bonnie, she sent me this." He pulls out a fashion magazine from his backpack and hands it to Bonnie, who zealously flips through the pages until she finds the page with Dawn on it, modeling a swimsuit and a cover up.

Bonnie begins to talk a million miles per second. "That's amazing! You never told me that before! And enough with saying she's famous, come on. You're famous too! There isn't a Trainer on the planet who doesn't at least know your name. It's so cool that you guys send each other letters!"

Suddenly Serena looks up from her determined window-gazing. She's clearly been listening. "You guys write letters?"

"Why not? She's my friend," says Ash, confused.

"Come on, Serena! Don't you think it's so cool that we're friends with famous people?"

Ash is staring at Serena as if something is off. For a moment I think he catches on to Serena's blatant jealousy, but he gives a slight shake of his head and looks back at Bonnie. It's weird that with all the experience with girls he's had, he can't pick up on the slightest hints. Why is Serena so obsessed with him if she knows he's such an idiot? Well, not exactly an idiot. Probably the kindest, bravest, well-meaning idiot of them all. But an idiot nonetheless. I find it hard to hate Ash just because Serena likes him because he's just so likeable. Besides, I don't want to hate him. He's been a good friend for a long time.

Bonnie clutches the magazine to her chest and closes her eyes. "I'm going to ask her to autograph it."

My memory is pretty awful, so records of my limited interactions with Dawn are all but complete. I remember her being upbeat, and easy to laugh. And of course, I remember how attractive she is. Even though I like Serena, it cannot be denied that Dawn deserved that modeling contract. I don't remember her and Ash's interactions very much, but I remember they seemed like nothing more than very good friends. Their closeness could be interpreted as romantic at first glance, and I'm sure that this is what Serena thinks. But as I remember it, it only takes a little closer look to see that they are, simply put, best friends.

We hop out of the cab as the driver pulls up to the airport. I check my watch.

"Great timing," I say. "Her plane probably just touched down."

"Hurry then!" says Bonnie and she drags us into the terminal.

We only have to wait a few minutes before Dawn comes down the escalator. She wears a long-sleeved white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows tucked into a pink mini skirt. On her head are giant aviator sunglasses. She's wearing high heels. Even I have to admit, she is, for lack of a better term, hot. She definitely looks like a model. She looks out of place among the tired airport flyers; even though her flight was red eye, she looks like she just got her hair and makeup done. She carries matching pink luggage and her hair is a long dark blue-black.

We stare as if transfixed by her, though she doesn't see us yet. We are all drawn out of our stupor when Serena lets out a large amount of air between her teeth.

"She's here!" squeals Bonnie.

"Hey, Dawn!" yells Ash over the chatter.

"Ash!" She turns her head and smiles and waves as she sees him, and noticing the rest of us there, she does the same. As soon as she steps off the escalator she runs towards us, her luggage clacking and flailing across the airport floor. When she reaches us, she drops her luggage and holds one hand up high.

I am momentarily confused. Ash, however, grins. He steps forward and they high five. They both dissolve into laughter, it must be an inside joke.

Dawn's blue eyes shine as she looks at him. "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you."

"Me too," says Ash, and they embrace for a lot longer than I thought they would.

The Dawn and Ash I remembered must have changed. It seems like now there is slightly more than friendship there, and seeing each other at long last has rekindled it. The last time I saw Dawn was when she and Ash were about to head out through Sinnoh. Now I wonder what happened between them during those months alone together.

Beside me, Serena looks absolutely mutinous.


	6. Connection

Bonnie doesn't wait for Dawn and Ash to finish their exchange before she wields the magazine and a pen under Dawn's nose.

"Hi! Oh my god, I am such a big fan. Can I have an autograph, please? I'm Bonnie, Clemont's brother."

Dawn smiles and signs the page with her picture on it. "I remember you! You've grown a lot. Hasn't she?"

"Unfortunately, she's pretty much the same," I say.

"Hi, Clemont!" says Dawn. To my surprise, she hugs me and I can feel my cheeks go red.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Oh, and hi Serena!"

"Hey, Dawn," says Serena half heartedly, without looking her in the eye. Dawn looks at her funny the way Ash did in the cab, but I can tell that Dawn does not completely dismiss it. Forget about it for now, yes, but she still knows that something is up with Serena. She turns back to Ash.

"Look at you! You're finally taller than me," she says, punching his shoulder playfully. "Though I must say, you look better on television than you do in real life."

"Oh come on, at least I'm not airbrushed."

The rest of us (except for Bonnie, who is engrossed in her magazine) stand somewhat awkwardly behind them as they explode into conversation, picking up excitedly on each other's sentences. It's clear they have been waiting for a time to get back together. I don't blame them, they haven't seen each other for more than a year.

Serena looks over at me. I give a slight jerk of my head as if to say, _any day now! _but really I am content to have them talk as long as they want. The closer Ash and Dawn get, the better chance there is that they will be partners for the Contest and I will be with Serena.

After a long time it seems as though they have at least reached a pausing point in their conversation, and Ash turns back to us. "Are you guys ready to go?"

We all agree perhaps too enthusiastically. Ash takes her luggage and we all head back outside, where the cab driver is somewhat miffed we made him wait so long. Soon, however, we are all squeezed into the car and on the way back to the Pokemon Center.

"So who else is coming?" Ash asks Dawn, "I heard about Paul, Ritchie, and Gary."

"Pretty much everyone we know is coming. All our old traveling friends. It turned into a reunion kind of thing. Once everyone gets here, we're going to have a party. By the way, May and Drew are coming tomorrow. They're going to meet us at the Pokemon Center. May's really excited to see you too."

"Cool. Wait, are they dating now?" says Ash.

"Yeah, they started to last year. May didn't mention it to you?"

"No, she didn't. I should've known, though. Him and his whole "roses" thing. Good for her," he says, stretching.

"We both know you didn't have a chance," says Dawn playfully.

"Ok, I was like eleven or twelve back then," says Ash, rolling his eyes. "Plus, you know I stopped liking her eventually because, well, yeah."

"Yeah," says Dawn, and they look at each other for a moment. It's weird how she can make her eyes sparkle.

Dawn seems to notice that we are all staring at her and Ash and quickly jumps to another subject.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Max is also coming too. Bonnie, he's your same age. You two can be partners!"

"Oooh, what's he like?" says Bonnie, and she and Dawn begin to lead an excited conversation.

I look over at Serena and see that she has slight tears in her eyes. She wipes them away before anyone else notices, but I do. I'm sure she sees the connection that Ash and Dawn have. There's something weird about the two of them, that I'm almost sure they're more than just friends. Whatever it is, I'll keep watching for it. As much as I want the two of them to get together, I hate seeing Serena distressed. I don't think she could handle it if they did the Contest together.


	7. Ash's Secret

It's almost the end of the day, and the girls have all gone up to the room to get Dawn situated. Ash and I wait outside of the Pokemon Center, watching the people pass. We talk about the Contest a bit, before my curiosity wins over.

"Ash, what happened when you and Dawn traveled together?"

He looks at me funny, then looks back out towards the street. "You know. She went to my battles and I went to her Contests, and at the end she won the Grand Festival."

"I know that," I say, and take a deep breath. I can't tell if he's playing dumb or is actually oblivious to what I'm trying to say, strangely enough, I suspect the former. "But did anything ever, you know, _happen, _between you and Dawn?"

"What do you mean?" he says, and this time there's no mistaking it. He's trying to avoid the question.

"Ash, did you ever like her?" I say, perhaps a little too aggressively, but it's otherwise effective. He is silent for a moment, and I know he can't avoid the question any longer.

"Dawn and I became really good friends the first time I went through Sinnoh, when I was twelve. So we kept in contact, and when I was fifteen and came back through Sinnoh with you guys, you know how it went, I traveled with her for.. what was it, a little more than half a year? And anyway…" He pauses, still looking out on the passerby.

"I forgot how good of friends we had been until we saw each other again, and this time Brock wasn't around to watch us or anything, it was just the two of us on our own. So we got even closer and then...she was in this Contest. She had just won, and I don't know it it was just spur of the moment or what...but anyway, we kissed."

He's quiet once again, and I let him be. It seems he is lost in his own thoughts. I wonder if other people saw the kiss, or if it was televised at the Contest, or if it happened on the podium. But I don't ask because, after all, I was the one who prodded to make him tell me. I'm about to move on to something else, but to my surprise, he keeps talking.

"So after that it was kind of confusing, since we didn't know if we were friends, or dating, or what. But a week after that we started dating, and we did up until I was going to meet you guys in Unova. Then… we never officially "broke up" but we both kind of just decided we should take a break and just be friends.

"We kept writing letters though, we still do, even, but just as friends. We were both really busy, anyway. But the thing is.. a while after we separated and up until now, I thought I had feelings for someone else. But then Dawn came back, and I'm remembering all these things now.. and it's just like-" he pauses, and runs his hand through his hair.

"Now I'm confused. I don't know who I like, and I don't think the other girl even likes me. Not to mention this Couple's Contest thing, and all my friends coming back."

So he and Dawn did date, much like I had suspected. But what was this about Ash liking someone else afterwards? As much as I don't want to think about it, it must be Serena. To top it all off, he doesn't think Serena likes him. All I would have to do would be to tell the one that the other likes them, and Dawn would be out of the picture. It would be the right thing to do. But I can't bring myself to do it, because… I like Serena.

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you, okay?" says Ash. He seems like he regrets having told me. I think he went a little farther, told me a little more than he thought he would.

"Don't worry, I won't," I reassure him. Yet my mind is still whirling from all he just said.

In my mind, I compare Dawn and Serena. Serena is pretty, but it can't be denied that Dawn is beautiful. Dawn is a high-paid, high-profile fashion model, and Serena is still yet to find a permanent goal. Both are generally upbeat, and I feel that Dawn would be less prone to jealousy than Serena. But the big difference between them is that Dawn is confident, while Serena is not.

Serena has never been fully confident in herself from the beginning. She's constantly worried about her appearance. She's insecure, and I know that all of Ash's old friends coming back is not going to help. But behind that is a genuinely sweet person, who only lives to help others. She's traveled around complying to Ash's goals without once even resenting her position.

In that sense, Dawn is the exact opposite. She is nothing but confidence. She first left Ash to follow her goal, and even after they reunited, continues to work hard to this day. And her confidence and Serena's lack thereof might be the deciding factor in who gets Ash's heart.

But with what I know now, I am also now a deciding factor.


	8. The Angel in the Window

It seems like everyday we come back to the Pokemon Center late at night. Tonight is no exception, after dinner taking us forever, what with Ash and Dawn's seemingly endless conversation. And it hasn't stopped yet. They still talk as we trudge wearily back up the stairs to our room.

There are only four beds in the room, so Ash has offered his to Dawn. Dawn unzips her giant pink suitcase, yawning. Despite its massive size, Dawn has stuffed the suitcase with as much clothes as it can possibly hold. When she opens the top, clothes and products tumble out. She digs through the mountain while the rest of us get ready for bed and finally extracts what she's looking for.

Then she begins to change. Right in front of us. Without so much of a warning. On reflex, I look away.

"What?" she says.

"Nothing," we all mumble, and she shrugs and continues to take off her clothes.

Me, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie are all used to sharing the same room. We've never gender-separated, and after traveling so long together, there isn't much to hide between us. But with Dawn, it's different, we're less familiar with her, and besides that, we don't all the sudden strip with everyone around. But I guess Dawn, being a model, is used to changing in front of people. Despite how perfectly comfortable she seems with it, we all have the grace to at least avert our eyes.

Me and Ash head into the bathroom so the other girls can change.

"Dawn is certainly out there," I say, as we're brushing our teeth.

Ash spits into the sink and wipes his mouth. "That's what makes her special," he says, somewhat sardonically.

When we emerge from the bathroom it seems everyone has started to unwind. Dawn and Bonnie are flipping through a fashion magazine together, and Serena is determinedly brushing her hair, facing the opposite direction. Dawn's things are spread out everywhere; on the floor, on the bed, and on the table. I guess she's not one for neatness.

"Ah crap, I forgot to give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy," says Ash. Pikachu runs from Bonnie's side to his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Serena jumps up. "I'll go with you!"

"Oh-Sure!" says Ash, slightly confused by her sudden rush of enthusiasm, but he looks pleased nonetheless.

Bonnie has collapsed on her bed with all the covers over her head; probably sleeping. As Ash and Serena disappear down the stairs, Dawn sighs softly, but the room is now quiet enough that I can hear. I begin to fiddle with the wires on one of my inventions, but I keep an eye on her. She opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, but closes it just as fast. After a few seconds of this, however, her face takes on a look of determination, and there is no hesitation in her voice when she speaks to me:

"Clemont?" she says.

"Yeah?.." I say. It seems like she wants to ask me something important, judging by the directness of her statement.

"I just want to know.. why does Serena hate me?"

I am caught off guard, by both her question and her bluntness. I know Dawn has noticed Serena's rudeness towards her. But apparently she hasn't made the connection yet that Serena's attitude is due to jealousy. She must think that Serena just thinks of Ash like a friend, which also happens to be exactly what Ash thinks. Oh, the tangled web we weave. I briefly toy with the idea of telling her the truth. Instead, taking a lesson from Ash, I try to avoid the question.

"What do you mean?" I say, almost exactly like he did. Have I really resorted to this? I have so much information from everyone now that I don't know what to do with it. Or how even how to make it work to my advantage. That is what I will have to figure out. But meanwhile, I see if I can get a bit more out of Dawn.

"You've seen her," she says ruefully. "She always turns up her nose at me, and just her tone when she's talking to me. The way she looks at me.. you'd think I had killed her parents or something, like she hates my guts! As far as I remember, I've always been nice to her. She wasn't like this the last time we met. I just can't figure it out." She looks at me, expecting me to tell her why.

"Honestly," I say, obviously not honestly, "I don't really know. But I noticed that too."

"Well, I thought maybe you would know, since you, you know, like her."

My heart starts beating so fast I think she might notice it pumping through my shirt, and I curse myself as I feel my cheeks, yet again, go red. _She knows. _How does she know? I thought I was the only who payed attention to other people, and besides that, I don't think I was that obvious.

I use the same line as before, but I can feel its uselessness even before I say it. "What do you mean?" God, I'm even sweating now.

"Just the way you look at her," she says, smiling. "It's not that hard to see, but then again, you travel with Ash." She laughs a little. "I know you like her a lot. Don't try to deny it."

It's over. I know that she won't take any lie I tell her. She's a lot smarter than she looks. She watches me expectantly with those big blue sparkling eyes of hers, and I know it's time to give it up.

"Yeah, I do like her. But don't tell anyone or-"

Suddenly I can hear the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs, and a boy and girl's laughter drifting up into our room, getting louder.

Dawn walks over to me and squeezes my shoulder briefly, offering a smile. "Don't worry. I won't." She walks over to the window and and looks out; our conversation is over for tonight. Despite myself, I find that I believe her.

Pikachu dashes into the room followed by Ash and Serena, who looks pleased with herself. She yawns and stretches one arm up towards the ceiling.

"I'm going to bed. How about you?"

"Yeah, we'd probably all better do that. We have to meet May and them tomorrow anyway."

I set down my electrical grid, having barely made any improvements anyway, and get into bed. Serena does the same, and closes her eyes.

Dawn turns around in the window, the city lights illuminating her from behind. In her short white nightgown, she looks almost like an angel. Ash stands in the middle of the room. "Good and night," she says.

For a moment he can't help but stare at her beauty. Then he snaps himself out of it, and smiles. "Good night, Dawn," he says. "Glad you came."

"My pleasure," she says. Moonlight fills the room as they stand there, looking at each other, for a second longer. Ash is the one to break it, I can almost feel their chemistry charging the air around them.

Dawn watches him all while he gets into his sleeping bag and closes his eyes. When I finally fall asleep, I think she still watches him, still framed in the glowing light.


	9. Enter May and Drew and Famous People

Today, I am not the only one who slept in late. It seems that finally our sleeping habits have caught up to us, as we all wake to the sound of Dawn's Holocaster. She groans, but hurries out of bed. As she scans the screen her eyes suddenly widen and she smacks a hand to her forehead, pushing her hair back in apparent exasperation.

"What?" I say groggily, rising up in bed. It can't be later than ten.

"It's May," she says, biting her lip. They're already here and she says she's not waiting any longer."

Ash stretches on the floor and sits up. "I guess we better go down there."

Dawn's Holocaster buzzes again. She laughs grimly. "May says NOW."

We all drag ourselves out of our sheets; for me, at least, it takes a large amount of willpower. We are a strange group as we trudge down the stairs, all in some form of pajamas. Dawn is wearing that skimpy short white night gown, me and Bonnie are in pajama pants and giant t-shirts, and Ash is shirtless and wearing basketball shorts. Serena is the only one whose pajamas could pass for street clothes; she wears a tight tanktop and patterned shorts. I've seen a lot stranger things in the Pokemon Center lobby than the likes of us, so I suppose we are not completely out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, this is not how I would choose to be introduced to someone.

When we reach the lobby, it is fairly crowded, but I think I have managed to figure out who are May, Drew and Max, mainly because Drew and May are almost as famous as Ash and Dawn. Both are Top Coordinators, so they are a common sight on television. I don't recognize the younger boy, who looks about thirteen. I'm guessing that he is Max. He wears respectable clothes, a stiff-collared polo and ironed khakis. His hair is a different story; it's black and shaggy, partially obscuring his face. Sliding down his nose are large, red-rimmed glasses.

Drew I would definitely categorize as a pretty boy. He has a pale face and styled green hair, and he looks somewhat haughty. His clothes looks expensive.

The only girl of the trio is obviously May. She is not as good looking as Dawn or even Serena, but her face is open and natural. She still has a pretty face, however, and she is thin and fit. She dresses casually, in a Contest participation tee shirt and cut-offs. He brown hair is braided into two braids beneath a red bandana. When she hears us she looks up hopefully, then hops out of her seat and runs over.

"What happened? We've been waiting here for three hours and you wouldn't answer your phone! Nurse Joy said you guys were here but she didn't let us go up!"

"Sorry," says Dawn sheepishly, "we slept in late."

"I can see that," says May, but not unkindly. She raises her eyebrows as she takes in Dawn's nightgown, which admittedly is a few steps away from being lingerie level. It's extremely short and tight, with a flared skirt, spaghetti straps and a big pink bow on the dip of the sweetheart neckline. "It looks like you forgot to put on pants. Are you sure that thing is G-rated? I have a little brother that doesn't need to be seeing that."

Dawn blushes, reflectively pulling down her skirt and crossing her arms over her chest. It's clear that she and May are on the banter level of friendship, which goes without saying they are pretty good friends. May teases her, but not in a cruel way. Dawn might dress provocatively on a regular basis, but I don't think she's a slut. Nor is she shallow; in fact, she is surprisingly sweet. But unfortunately, after last night, she now knows a lot more about me than I would like her to.

"Good to see you too, May," she says sarcastically, and the two embrace.

I follow May's eyes, which fall next on Ash. "Wow," she says. "You've really grown up, haven't you. Don't tell Drew, but you look hot. You look like you've been working out. Have you?"

Ash laughs, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Not really, to be honest. Thanks, though. I don't usually go around in public without a shirt. I can't believe I haven't seen you face to face in what, almost three years? You look great too."

When he compliments her Serena and Dawn immediately look to him in slight alarm, almost comically. They both move closer, and both me and Serena notice that Dawn uncrosses her arms off her chest, which makes Serena glare. I can tell Serena's dislike of Dawn is rooted mainly in Dawn's looks. She sees her as a threat. And that outfit Dawn's wearing isn't helping the situation either.

"Thanks," says May. She twirls around, showing off in a circle. "I however, have been working out. Have to fit into my Contest costumes. Do you still have your half of the ribbon?"

"Of course," says Ash. I wonder what they're talking about. May seems to have her own personality. At first glance, she seems to come off as slightly rude and more than a little invasive. But I can tell just by looking at her face that she doesn't mean to offend anyone. She just has no filter between her mind and her mouth, that's all. It's almost refreshing, as it makes her seem somehow innocent, almost like a little girl.

"You must be Clemont," she says, turning to me, and smiling. She shakes my hand. "I'm May. You're the Gym Leader here, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you. This is my little sister Bonnie," I say, motioning with my hand.

Bonnie, is again, beside herself. I think she is going to have a heart attack before we finish meeting all of Ash's famous friends.

"You're...but you're the Princess of Hoenn!" Bonnie stammers, while May shakes her hand.

"Some people call me that," May says, embarrassed. "And you're Serena."

I hold my breath slightly, waiting to see how Serena acts towards May. To my surprise, she smiles and greets her warmly,acting, well, like her normal self.

Dawn looks down at her feet, as Serena has delivered her a small slap in the face. I, too, am confused. Could it be that Serena doesn't see May as a threat because she's not as good looking as Dawn? But then it hits me: Serena doesn't see May as a threat because she already has a boyfriend. Therefore, she has nothing to be worried about. I feel bad for Dawn, who must wonder why Serena is singling her out. There's nothing I can do to console her, however, without telling her even more than I already let spill.

"Drew and Max! Come over here!" May yells over her shoulder. The two boys rise a little reluctantly from the bench, and come to join us.

"Max! You look so grown up!" gasps Dawn. She hugs him tightly. "I can't believe you're already thirteen."

Max nods, looking slightly punch drunk from the hug. He pushes his glasses up, blushing furiously. As the rest of us introduce ourselves he's clearly dazed, shaking hands almost mechanically. When he reaches Bonnie, however, he stands a little straighter and seems to snap out of his Dawn-induced euphoria.

Drew greets me, Bonnie, and Serena with a smooth drawl. He seems very-put together, and almost as if he believes himself to be above everything, but he doesn't seem outwardly mean. When he gets to Ash, however, the two stop for a moment, as if sizing each other up.

"Drew," says Ash curtly.

"Ash," says Drew, nodding. There is no denying that the two don't like each other, but merely tolerate one another. However, the tension is short lived as Drew moves onto Dawn, who he greets amiably, as they have met in the past and seem to have no problem with each other.

Drew and May are a strange pair. He is cool, aloof, and sophisticated, while she is down-to-earth, quick to laugh, and loud. They don't seem like they would go together, and yet, as Drew takes her arm and she giggles, they do. Opposites attract. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work that way between me and Serena.

May looks at her watch. "I'm hungry, and I need food. What do you say you guys get dressed and Clemont can show us where the locals eat?"

"Sure," I say. "There's a French restaurant right around the corner that's really good."

"Sounds good," says Drew. "We'll wait for you guys here."

As we leave for our room, May calls out to Dawn, "Dawn, make sure when you come back all your parts are covered!"

Dawn rolls her eyes and shouts back, "I don't know if I own anything like that! What do you mean, modest? I don't know what that word means!"

They both laugh as we head up the stairs.

We all change into our normal clothes, Dawn again rifling through her enormous suitcase to find something halfway conservative. She holds up a blue crop top. "What about this?"

"Uhh.." I say.

"Maybe not that," says Ash. I notice his eyes keep drifting over to stare at her again in her night gown, but he is at least good enough to look away when she looks up. After all, he is a teenage boy, albeit his moralities.

Dawn sighs at his words and chucks the top across the room. Eventually she settles on a plain v-neck long-sleeve and her longest skirt, though it still doesn't reach her fingertips.

She looks at herself in the mirror. "Good enough," she says, smoothing her skirt down. Serena and Bonnie come out of the bathroom, and we head out the door.

As we walk down the stairs, I notice Bonnie is wearing a dress, patterned with sunflowers, that she has never worn before. When I mention it, she blushes.

"It's Serena's," she explains. "I want to look nice today, well, cause…" she trails off, and smiles to herself, before running to catch up with Serena, who is also wearing some sort of spring dress. It seems like Bonnie has noticed Max, which I find funny. She'll have to watch out for Dawn, then. Kidding.

Dawn and Ash walk behind me, side by side. They look like a tv couple, or a couple in a magazine ad, both are so perfect it seems like they aren't really real, almost like a fantasy. But I guess in that sense, they belong together. I certainly hope so. Even though Dawn is beautiful, I don't find myself having any attraction to her other that recognizing her beauty. And besides that, if they get together, Ash couldn't date Serena.

We meet with the others and head down the street, spread out in little groups. Serena is with Bonnie and Dawn, which I'm sure she's absolutely thrilled about. Ash walks in front with May and Drew. I walk behind with Max.

I like Max; he and I seem to be cut out of the same cloth. He's interested in my inventing and battle style, which I gladly tell him all about. Whenever someone asks me about my inventions, I can't help but ramble; but luckily Max seems to be enjoying it- and understanding it. Apparently he understands a little too well because when I tell him about my problems with a defective machine, he seems unimpressed and instead offers me what he chooses to believe is "constructive criticism."

Even though Max is arrogant, I can tell right off the bat that he's smart. Almost precociously so. Having traveled around with people who don't understand me, it is nice to converse with a like mind. By the time we reach the restaurant I have already promised to show him my inventions at the next available opportunity.

May notices our newfound friendship and comments, "If each of you guys are excited to finally meet another smart person now, just wait until Brock, Tracey, and Gary come out. Now they are really smart."

"What do they do?" I ask. I have met Brock, but not Tracey. I've never met Gary either, but I've heard about him.

"Brock is a Pokemon doctor. He's smart, but Tracey and Gary are the real deal. They both are Pokemon scientists; Tracey researches under Professor Oak and Gary is assistant to Professor Rowan."

"I've heard of him," me and Max say simultaneously. What self-respecting scientist hasn't heard of Gary Oak? He is probably the youngest professional scientist in all six regions, receiving a college diploma at fourteen. He was something of a battle prodigy when he was younger, then eventually he dropped it in favor of research. I am a huge fan of his work. Not to mention, he holds the impossible combination of good looking and genius.

"He's cool. He used to be a huge douche, but now he's matured and deflated his head a little. I think he and the others are coming..when are they coming Ash?" May looks towards him.

"Oh.." says Ash, looking at his Holocaster. "They're not coming until the party. Misty's going to come with them too." His face slowly slides into a smile.

"What?" says May.

"Get this- she's dating Tracey now."

"What?" says Dawn, whirling around from her conversation with Drew. "How did that happen? I always thought she had a thing for you, Ash."

"She did when when I was like ten. She's eighteen now."

"I'm just wondering how the heck that happened," says May. "Tracey and _Misty? _I'm sorry, but isn't she a little out of his league? I mean, don't get me wrong, Tracey is a really good guy-"

The three of them dive headfirst into the Misty and Tracey relationship, which none of us can contribute to, as we don't know either person. Drew seems to know, but he doesn't actively take part in the conversation either. While they are distracted he finds us a table and orders everyone drinks.

I begin to think as I watch Drew, Ash, May and Dawn talk. Sure, I have always considered Ash one of my close friends. But am I one of his closest friends? Probably not. He has so many other, older, friends, and a long history. I am not even part of that group, because I came later. As I watch them reminisce it makes me sad, because I have nothing on them. These are the people on tv, on billboards, with personality and personas to match. They are interesting, cool, and attractive. Everyone wishes they could be like them. I wish I could be like them. But I am so far behind.

As if reinstating my thoughts a little girl wakes nervously up to our table. She holds a pen and a magazine in her shaking hand.

"Hi… I was wondering if… I'm a huge fan… if you had the time…could you sign this for me?"

She holds out an issue of Pokemon Fan Monthly, which is a magazine that mainly follows Contests and Tournaments.

"I can do that!" says May, smiling at the girl to try and make her less nervous. It works, the girl smiles back. May waits for the girl to specify who she wants to sign the magazine.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" says the girl, blushing. "Actually, can all of you sign the magazine? I just noticed you're all in it."

I'm guessing that "all' doesn't include me, Bonnie, Serena, or Max.

"Sure!" say all four of the famous people.

The girl brings around the magazine for them to sign, each time, flipping to a different page the features the signer. The featured article in the issue is about May and Drew, a story about being a couple and rivals at the same time. Ash signs a picture of him and Pikachu at a Tournament, and Dawn signs a perfume ad with her face on it.

The more they converse with the awed little girl, the more left out I feel. I have no real want to be famous, but after all this time with Ash I thought that we were better friends then this. And yet, I knew this was coming, a day where we would separate, grow apart. Ash, Dawn, Drew, and May are perfect. I'm not. Ash belongs with his friends that are like _him. _But as Serena, also left out, begins to talk to me, I quickly forget about the four celebrities that are so different than us.


	10. The Claws Come Out

**_Updated: Part of the story didn't get transferred, It's added now. _**

After lunch, I am appointed the official tour guide, as I am a native to Lumiose City. To the embarrassment of Max, May and Drew hang on each other the whole time. They never seem to take their hands off each other, and I could swear I haven't yet heard them say anything to each other that doesn't end with "sweetheart." I escort the group to all the big tourist attractions: Prism Tower, the art museum, and Boutique Couture.

Boutique Couture is a luxury clothes store on Vernal Avenue. The prices for everything on this avenue are sky high, not to mention they won't even let most people into the boutique. But all the girls seem to want to go there, so I comply. After all, it's not my money I'll be spending.

As our group of eight comes through the boutique door, a tinkling bell announces are presence. I am not expecting us to be kicked out, and I am right. When the lady behind the counter looks at us, her eyes immediately go wide and she hurries out from behind the desk to wring Dawn's hand.

"Such a pleasure to have you here again, Miss Retina. Please, anything you want is yours to have. We haven't forgotten the work you did for our campaign."

At first Dawn seems somewhat bewildered at the lady's breathless fawning, but she quickly smiles radiantly, which seems to relax the woman. I am reminded of May and the little girl.

"Thanks a million," says Dawn. "I definitely see a lot of cute things here."

"Whatever you want, it is yours," says the lady, bowing stiffly before hurrying back to her desk, panting slightly.

"Ooooh! That's adorable!" squeals Bonnie, pointing over to a display of lace dresses. "I want that one!"

As she begins to run over to the display and grab her by the arm and yank her back. I lean down to her level.

"Bonnie, don't get anything. We can't afford it. These dresses are upwards of hundreds of dollars," I whisper in her ear.

"Then I'll get Dawn to get one for me," she hisses back, then twists her arm out of my grip and runs to the dresses. I sigh. She never listens to me.

"It's ok, I can get her something," says Dawn.

"You don't have to," I mumble. "She won't have anywhere to wear it anyway."

"Yeah she will!" blurts in May. "Remember we're having a party when everyone gets here? And what about the Contest parties? She'll actually need to have a couple nice dresses. And this is the perfect place to get some. Seriously, Dawn has all the free credit she wants. It's totally fine. Don't worry about it."

"I guess it's fine," I say, giving in.

May and Dawn dash off, and Serena waits a few seconds before wandering in another direction. That leaves the four of us guys standing at the threshold of the boutique, unsure of what to do.

"We'd better get some stuff for the Contest," says Drew. "I don't think we're expected to dress up that much for the party, though."

"I don't want Dawn to have to get all this stuff for us, though," says Ash.

"It's free, didn't she say that?" says Drew in exasperation. "Whatever, I'm taking advantage of it." He walks off, leaving me, Ash, and Max.

"I'm going to go find Dawn, she's good at style things like this," says Ash, and walks after Drew to find the girls.

"Max!" calls May from somewhere far in the reaches of the vast store.

Max groans. "She's gonna want to dress me, bye," he says. Sticking his hands in his pockets he slouches over toward her voice.

I am now left alone, and with terrible fashion sense. Dawn probably would know what to do, but I decide to take advantage of the situation and go find Serena. I find her mindlessly leafing through a rack of on sale dresses, looking at the wall.

"Hey," I say, and she jumps.

"Clemont! You scared me!" she says, giggling.

"Sorry," I say, embarrassed.

"No problem," she says, and smiles. She is beautiful when she smiles.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" I ask her.

"No. I don't want to take Dawn's charity." She flips her hair. "Besides, I already have plenty of dresses."

"Well do you mind helping me out?" I ask. "As you can see, I don't know much about style."

"Sure!" she says, her eyes lighting up. Her eyes are blue. Unlike Dawn's they don't sparkle. But they light up with a sort of a glow that's even better. While Dawn's merely enchant the viewer, Serena's seem to light up the whole room.

"Let's see.." she says, placing one finger on her chin. When she takes me by one shoulder and looks me down I feel a shock run through my whole body. "I think you need something sophisticated."

I follow behind her while she sorts through racks of suits and pants, jackets and ties. Just when I think she hasn't found anything she says, "Aha!"

She pulls out a gray sports jacket, and holds it up, pretending to act like a prize showcaser on one of those shows where you compete for money.

"I don't know," I say, now beginning to slightly regret the idea. "Maybe I should just go in regular clothes…"

"Don't be silly," she says, and thrusts the jacket, a shirt and pants into my hands. "Go change," she says.

I look down at the clothes in my hands. "But.."

She takes me by the hand and looks into my eyes. My heart starts beating so fast I again can't believe she doesn't notice.

"Trust me," she says. She pushes me towards the men's changing rooms.

As I shut the door behind me, I can barely believe my luck. Could she potentially be interested in me? That's absurd, I remind myself. She likes Ash. She just acts that way with everyone. We're just friends. But still, I could have sworn there was something more by the way she looked at me…

After I finish changing, I look into the mirror half-heartedly, not expecting much. Then I do a double take. I look older. The gray sports jacket is casual but but still refined with a white collared shirt underneath, and as a result my glasses look less nerdy and more cool-geeky. I don't look bad at all. I could do this. I knew all along it was the right choice to come to Serena.

When I come out of the changing room, Serena squeals and clasps both hands to her face. "Clemont, you look amazing!" she gasps.

"You were right," I say, as she turns me around. "I don't look half bad."

"You're definitely getting this. It looks so good."

I change back out of the outfit. This day is turning out to be one of the best ever.

"Thanks a lot, Serena," I say as I emerge again from the stall.

"No problem!" she says. "Happy to help."

"Hey, I'm going to meet the others at the other changing rooms. Want to come?" I ask.

"I'd rather not hang out with the _celebrities,_ thanks you very much. Besides, I really don't need or want to see whatever look Dawn stole straight from the strip club," she says snidely.

With that comment I feel Serena is taking it a little too far. "She's not that bad," I say softly. Serena looks slightly ashamed.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. I'll meet you over there in a while." And with that she leaves me with the pile of clothes still in my arms. As much as I like Serena, her remarks were more than a little mean. That's not her. I hope she can snap out of it soon.

When I reach the others they are all crowded around a changing room door.

"Come one, Max," says May. "It can't be that bad."

From inside the stall, Max groans. "Yes it is. You picked it out."

"Come out now!" yells May.

"Not while wearing this!" yells back Max.

"Max, I swear.." growls May. If I was Max, I would come out before May breaks down the door. However, he stays in the stall. May looks at Dawn helplessly.

"Dawn, use your sex appeal to get him out of there," she says.

Dawn rolls her eyes. "And I'm getting you a dress." She leans on the stall door. "I bet it looks cute, Max… we all want to see it. Please?" says Dawn. "I want to see."

"Like he would fall for that," snorts Drew, but Max does emerge, his eyes to the floor. He wears a ridiculously formal suit, complete with bow tie and cumberbund.

"Ohhh!" says May. "It looks so good!" As I look around the faces of the others, they seem to be thinking the exact opposite, except for Bonnie, who is laughing.

"Umm.. it'll definitely make a statement," offers Ash lamely.

"Get me out of this," says Max.

"Fine," says May. "But we're getting it anyway."

"I'm thirteen, not four," mutters Max, but he retreats back into the stall.

"My turn," says Dawn. She brings a stack of dresses into the next stall and shuts the door. Out of the adjacent stall, Max emerges, bright red. He throws the clothes at his sister.

The door to Dawn's stall opens and she comes out, holding up her dress.

"Zip me up," she says to Ash, and he does. She flips her hair as she returns upright and stands up straight. We all stare. She's wearing a skin-tight clubbing dress with a halter neck and keyhole, and simply put, she looks amazing. I notice Ash is staring at her long after the others stop, he seems transfixed. She wears white just like last night in the window.

Serena appears behind me and stands next to me. She sees Dawn and raises her eyebrows far higher than I've ever seen her do before. May notices and frowns. I get nervous. May is not the type to hide what's on her mind.

"Do you have a problem with the dress, Serena?" she asks. Dawn turns around, and her eyes harden slightly. I know she is reminded of Serena's dislike towards her, but I can tell she also does not want to get into a fight.

"It's fine, May," she mutters.

"Actually, it's not, Dawn," says May. "I'll say it again. Do you have a problem with Dawn's dress?"

Serena looks taken aback, then she flushes angrily. "No," she says, "I just think it makes her looks like a slut."

No one gasps, instead the silence echoes Serena's last words. We all stand there, afraid to say anything. I look from the faces of the three girls. May looks shocked. Serena looks determined.

Dawn, however, surprises me. I have always thought her as confident, which she definitely is. But she is sensitive. Her lip quivers and she swallows as her eyes begin to fill with tears. She closes her eyes, perhaps wishing to stop the tears, or perhaps wishing to be somewhere else. I'm sure it wasn't just the one comment that makes her cry. It is the accumulation, finally peaking, of all Serena's rudeness to her. Obviously it is okay for May to call her a slut. But only May.

May looks livid. She takes a few steps until she is right in front of Serena. "Take that back," she says.

"May, it's okay," says Dawn, her voice cracking.

"I think she meant it though. Didn't you, Serena?" says May. Serena's face has changed. It is no longer set. Instead I can see fear in her eyes.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," says Serena.

"Well, then," says May. "You should be nicer in the future." She sits back down next to Drew in a huff, and they both look at Serena as if they loathe her. Max and Bonnie look at each other with their mouths open.

Dawn suddenly looks very small, like a little girl, standing there alone. He breath comes out in tiny gasps, as if she's fighting to breath. I know she's trying to stop herself from crying, but she can't. Ash walks over to her and touches her shoulder.

"I'm going to take her outside for a bit," he says. We all nod slightly, even Serena. She looks mortified, and I can tell she would do anything to take back her comment now. But it's too late. And now she has just damaged her game with Ash as well.

"Let's go, huh?' he tells Dawn softly, and she nods meekly. He puts his arm around her shoulders, and she leans her head on his. As they leave he gives Serena a look as if to say, _I thought you knew better._


	11. Like Meeting for the First Time

Our shopping excursion ends shortly after that episode. May gathers everyone's clothes in a huff and stomps back to the check-out counter. She briefly talks to the lady, perhaps to explain the situation. We wait for her near the front of the store and she returns a short while later holding several bags, which she dumps on Drew and Max. She stalks out of the store, fuming.

"She's pissed," says Max.

"Come on, let's leave," says Drew and we all step out into the evening air. May sits at a small table outside, checking her Holocaster.

"What's the plan?" Drew says, sitting next to her. I want to go home as soon as possible. The vibe here is hostile, especially since Ash is not here to act as a moderator. What was beginning to be a great day has just turned into one of the worst ones.

"I'm texting with Ash," says May, still looking at her Holocaster. "He took Dawn to the cafe down the street. But I don't know if we should _all _go." She humphs and tosses one braid over her shoulder. Obviously she means that me, Bonnie, and Serena aren't invited.

Serena steps forward, her mind set. "I want to go. I want to apologize."

May opens her mouth, but to my surprise, just as she is about to say something, Drew cuts her off.

"Let's just all go anyway. It's getting late." Drew seems worn out. He runs his fingers through his impeccable hair. May eyes the rest of us beadily.

"Fine. But if anyone here says anything else to Dawn-," she glares at Serena, "I will personally end them. Let's go."

The cafe is right down the street, barely a minute's walk, but it seems like an hour. Everyone's tensions are running so high, I'm afraid to even open my mouth in the fear that I will say something wrong, provoking May. Drew tries to calm her down, but she's not taking it.

We enter the small cafe. Dawn and Ash sit at a table for two near the back. He's holding her hand on the table and telling her something; and Dawn is nodding. They notice us and look up. Dawn's eyes are red-rimmed, and she still wears the white dress from inside. She doesn't look at Serena. Ash, on the other hand, does look at Serena, and his brown eyes look hard and set. Even though he told me he likes Serena, he cares about Dawn to much to automatically forgive her. Serena should be careful. Hurting someone so close to Ash ultimately hurts him in the end. He looks at her reproachfully, almost with disappointment.

Serena seems to take the cue. She steps forward near Dawn, who looks up at her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, Dawn. I hope you can forgive me," she says.

"I forgive you," says Dawn, but looks straight ahead, her voice in monotone. I can tell that Dawn does not intend to truthfully forgive her. Serena notices.

"Look, I know you don't like me," says Serena, slapping her hand down on the table and causing Dawn to jump. Finally Dawn gives her her full attention. "And you have good reason too; frankly, I've been a bitch to you. You've never been anything but nice to me. I'm sorry for that. And I don't think you look like a slut." She adds shyly, "Actually, I think you look really pretty. And I would love it if we could try to be friends from now on."

I am surprised. So is everyone else; next to me, May looks utterly thrown. I know this must be hard for Serena to say, especially in front of Ash. But I can tell she means it. Dawn doesn't say anything for a moment, still holding on tightly to Ash's hand.

Then she smiles. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great-," begins Serena, but Dawn rises out of her chair and hugs her before she can finish. Serena looks surprised for a second, then hugs her back.

As we head back to the Pokemon Center, Ash runs up to catch up with Serena, who is walking alone slightly ahead of me. Like I have so many times before, I strain to hear their conversation.

"Hey," says Ash, coming up next to her.

"Oh, hey," says Serena, somewhat halfheartedly. I can tell she still feels guilty about the episode at the boutique.

"That was really nice of you back there," he says.

"Really?" says Serena, perking up considerably. She looks at him with that same admiration she always has. "You think so?"

"Sure," Ash says, grinning. "It wasn't an easy thing to do, but you did it anyway. That's pretty brave of you."

"Oh," says Serena, blushing. "I was just trying to fix things between me and Dawn."

"Yeah, well, no hard feelings. Dawn accepts your apology. Just, you know, in the future, steer clear of the 'slut' territory. It really hurts her feelings when people call her that, because she's not."

"I won't. It was a stupid thing to say. She looked great, she always does," says Serena, with just the slightest tone of bitterness in her voice.

"Hey," says Ash, catching her by the wrist. Serena looks down at their hands and then looks back up, blushing even harder.

"You look great too," says Ash.

They looks at each other for a moment, like Dawn and Ash had on numerous occasions. But there is something deeper besides lust in the way Ash and Serena look at each other, purer, and rooted in friendship. They both seem alive, and young, just like when they met each other for the first time.

"Thanks," says Serena breathlessly.

"No problem," says Ash.

Generally, when someone gives Serena a compliment, she can't accept it. But this time she does.

Whatever connection I thought Serena and I had made today, in her mind it is clearly overshadowed by what just happened now.

As Ash runs ahead with Pikachu at his heels, Serena looks after him. She wears that expression she keeps only for him. It's a look that comes from deep in her eyes, and it says _I love you more than anything else in the world. _The breeze picks up her hair as always, and sends it flying in soft rivers across her back. Ash looks back at her and smiles, and she smiles back.

This day just keeps getting crappier.


	12. The Silver Haired Stranger

Before dinner, we all decide to go in the pool. The larger Pokemon Centers, such as the one we are staying in, are more hotels than hostiles for traveling trainers. Ours has a pool and hot tub, gym, and a whole wing full of rooms. Of course, everything is free if you're under eighteen or a traveling something, whether it be a coordinator, trainer, scientist, or a connoisseur.

We decide to mess around in the pool for a while, since we're the only ones there. Dawn, sneaking up behind him, pushes Ash into the pool, laughing. When Ash resurfaces, he grabs her arm and yanks her into the pool after him.

"Ash!" she whines, tugging off her soaked shirt and throwing it on deck. She wears a pink bikini. Ash does the same. "You suck!" yells Dawn. But they both laugh.

"You're a hypocrite, Dawn, you always have been," says Ash, splashing her in the face. Dawn screams and slaps him on the shoulder.

"I'm surprised you even know that word," she says, sticking her tongue out.

Their banter continues and we all watch as water flies everywhere.

"They remind me of us when we first met," says May, looking up at Drew.

"It kind of does, doesn't it?" says Drew, smiling. "But I don't think I was ever that unsophisticated."

"You were, you just prefer not to think about it," says May, stripping down to her bathing suit. "Come on, let's go swim."

Bonnie grabs Max's arm. "Come on, let's go," she says, smiling. Ever since I can remember, Bonnie has always has the widest smile I've ever seen on anyone. To Bonnie, nothing is bad. She always laughs her way through everything, no matter what. I wish I was more like that. She drags Max into the pool, almost breaking his glasses in the process.

It seems like everyone has coupled off. The only ones left are me and Serena. I look to her, but she is already walking away, heading towards Bonnie and Max.

Much later we find ourselves talking in the hot tub. What happened in the boutique seems to be all but forgotten. Serena talks amiably with Dawn and May as if nothing had ever happened between them, and they do the same. Ash and Drew are even moving their way through somewhat of a forced conversation. Bonnie and Max laugh quietly about god knows what. It seems like everyone is happy. Except for me, that is. But as long as everyone else is happy, it's good enough for me.

Suddenly, Dawn lets out a huge gasp. She grabs onto May's and Ash's shoulders as if holding on for dear life. "No. It can't be?"

"What?" says May, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "Ow, you're digging into my shoulder." Dawn pays her no attention.

"Look!" breathes Dawn, her eyes wide. She points towards the path leading to the pool and we all follow her finger.

A boy comes up the path. He is still too far away to be seen well, but his hair is somewhat of a grayish purple color, and shaggy. He is tall and lanky, and his walk could be described as a strut.

"It's Paul!" Dawn squeaks, moving her hands to her face.

"Dawn, I told you he was coming," says Ash, but he looks wary as he watches the approaching figure.

"You did? But I didn't know he was coming _here_!" gasps Dawn.

"Good god, Ash, please tell me you didn't know he was coming to this Pokemon Center. You didn't _invite _him, did you?" says May, rounding on Ash, the fire again alit in her eye.

"Jesus Christ May, who do you think I am?" says Ash.

"Why is he here, then?" says Drew, frowning.

"Who's Paul?" I ask, but no one seems to hear me.

Our eyes follow the boy until he reaches the very side of the hot tub. I am surprised to see that Ash, May, Drew, and Dawn's eyes seem to be full of dislike, even hate. Whoever Paul is, he must have done something bad to them in the past.

"What are you doing here?" says May coldly, still staring steadily at him.

"I thought that was obvious," says Paul, smirking. "I'm here for the Contest." He takes off his shirt and slides into the hot tub.

"No one invited you," says Drew.

"I invited myself," says Paul cooley. "Let's be honest, I don't need an invitation from the likes of _you _to go swimming."

"Obviously you're still a dick," says Drew.

"And I see still are too," says Paul, smiling. Me, Serena, and Bonnie stare open mouthed at him. But the others seem used to this. I can see why they hate him. Paul looks around the hot tub.

"Drew, you look even more like a girl than before," he says. He laughs. "It's funny, because May, you look more like a boy than your boyfriend."

"Go screw yourself," says Drew bitterly. He puts his arm around May, who also looks livid. "You haven't matured much."

But Paul isn't even paying attention, he has moved on to Dawn, who he looks up and down. "Now you look good, Dawn," he muses.

"In your dreams," she snaps, crossing her arms to hide her chest. She's done this often. Though not too often, because she usually hold herself with the utmost confidence. She knows she's good looking. But then again, I guess that's why she crosses her arms.

"Please," says Paul. "I don't do hookers."

"If you say one more thing to her I'm gonna punch your lights out," says Ash suddenly from beside her. He looks angrier than perhaps I've ever seen him. Paul raises one eyebrow. He's slightly bigger than Ash, but probably not stronger.

"Wow, Ash, I don't think much of your taste. I see you haven't changed much. But also Dawn, I can't say much either about _your _choice in boyfriends.. but I guess that's how you two found each other.. in a strip club..."

"That does it," says Ash. "You can apologize to her, or you have ten seconds before I knock you out."

I am completely caught off guard by Paul. Never before have I seen any of these people so angry. Ash surprises me most of all. He's always so light-hearted, so optimistic; the peacemaker. Now he has a fist aimed ready for someone's face just a few minutes into their conversation.

Paul puts his hands in front of him. "Now, come on. You know I'm only kidding. We aren't enemies anymore." The look on Ash's face suggests otherwise.

"Five seconds," he says.

Paul sighs. "Dawn, I'm sorry I called you a prostitute. I know you're not. I'm just surprised you picked Ash of all people to be your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," says Dawn. "And I don't accept your apology, because you seem to be like you're still a giant douche. But I would be happy if Ash _was_ my boyfriend. He beat you in the Sinnoh League, remember? Not to mention, he's a lot better looking than you. Oh yeah, and more famous, too…"

"I get it," growls Paul. It seems Dawn has hit a soft spot. He glares at her and moves on to Max. Max stares defiantly back at him. Apparently Paul can't think of anything snarky to say to him, so he merely sneers at him before moving onto me, Bonnie, and Serena.

"I'm guessing you too are twins or something," he says, motioning to Bonnie and I.

"We're not twins, he's like almost four years older than me-" starts Bonnie angrily.

"I know," says Paul, cutting her off. His eyes move to Serena. His face slowly breaks into a smile. When he speaks again, his tone has changed. He sounds more mature, older.

"Hello."

"Hi," says Serena, looking slightly on guard.

"So you've had the misfortune of falling in with this crowd," he says. "That's too bad. With looks like yours, too.."

"Excuse me, but these are my friends," says Serena, flushing angrily.

"Are they really?" says Paul. "Now, I don't believe that…"

"Leave her alone," says May. "She hasn't learned yet how to deal with you,"

Paul pays her no attention. Instead, he moves close next to Serena, sitting right beside her on the jacuzzi bench.

"So tell me about yourself.." he asks. Serena, after glancing at all of us in turn, as if asking what to do, responds, telling him about her travels. He listens and laughs appropriately, and soon they're leading a normal conversation.

"Well who would've thought Paul would have the hots for Serena," says May. She shrugs. "I guess it's always someone. Just pretend he's not here."

She falls back into her own conversation with Dawn, Drew, and Ash. Ash however, doesn't appear to be listening to her. Instead he looks over to Paul and Serena with a strange expression on his face. But I don't have to figure it out, because I know it well: jealousy. I'm sure his reasoning to punch Paul has just increased ten fold. As he watches Serena and Paul converse the more I see his eyes focus. He'll watch them for now, but I'm sure if Paul does anything Ash will be as quick to threaten him as he was when he insulted Dawn. Perhaps even more so, I think, as I watch him stare at Serena.


	13. Partners

"I don't see why you have to follow us to dinner," says May.

"I'm not following you, I'm going there too. We just happen to be going the same way," says Paul. After what seemed like ages in the hot tub, we decided to go to a late dinner. Paul wasn't invited, but apparently he invited himself. He follows us down the street, hands in his pockets.

"Clemont, don't you know a back alleyway we could lose him in?" says May irritably.

Paul smiles slightly. "Please. I know you secretly enjoy my company. Girls find me irresistible."

I don't think Paul really has a thing for Serena. I think he is just flirting with her because she is pretty and doesn't know him, unlike Dawn who no longer wants anything to do with him. Come to think of it, I get the impression that he'll flirt with basically any girl he comes across that is even somewhat attractive. But considering he does actually like Serena, our whole situation gets even more complicated. But I highly doubt it. I'm about ninety-nine percent positive that Paul is a player.

When we get to the restaurant, it is late. As a result, the restaurant isn't crowded.

"Damn. I was hoping for an excuses for you to not sit with us," says May. I have noticed that May berates Paul more than the others, but perhaps that is just due to her personality.

We sit down, with Paul again sitting close to Serena. I can't tell what she thinks about Paul. Obviously she's seen how rude he is to everyone, but at the same time he's perfectly charming to her.

"So Paul," says Drew. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, just training," says Paul. "Competing in tournaments. Won a few," he says casually, as if it's no big deal. Out of the corner of his eye he looks at Serena.

"Then how come I never see you on television?" says Drew. He looks over the top of his glass at Paul, who now looks uncomfortable.

"The tournaments I do aren't televised," says Paul somewhat awkwardly. He knows that he can't lie around people that have long been in the public eye, and who compete in enough competitions to know whether or whether not Paul competed. He looks embarrassed. I wonder why he isn't competing in high level competitions. He competed in the Sinnoh League with Ash a long time ago. I don't remember him at any competition since.

Despite his dislike, Drew apparently decides that Paul has had enough embarrassment, and changes the topic smoothly.

"So who is everyone going to do the Contest with?" Drew asks the table. "Of course, I'm doing it with May."

They smile and look into each other's eyes, until a loud cough for Max seems to snap them out of it.

"You guys are going to cream everyone, that's not fair!" says Dawn. "But that's fine. My days as a Coordinator are long over. I'm not sure who I'm doing the Contest with yet…" she says. She glances briefly at Ash even though she tries not to. Luckily, no one but me notices.

"I'm not sure either," I say. I've never done a Contest with another person before, much less a serious Contest. All the ones I have done were just for fun. I don't suppose this one will be any different, at least for Ash and his friends.

"I know who I'm doing it with!" says Bonnie. "Max, do you want to do the Contest with me?"

"I've never done a Contest before…" says Max, pushing up his glasses nervously. I've noticed he does that whenever he gets nervous, or he is around girls. On rare occasions his glasses slip down his nose because he is excited.

"Come on, Max, you've seen too many Contests to even count. I think you should do it…" says May in a sing song voice, making googly eyes at her brother. Max is bright red.

"Ok, then," he mumbles, looking at the table. But he looks pleased nonetheless.

"Yay!" squeals Bonnie, clapping her hands together. "Don't worry about a thing. I've got it covered." Bonnie has only done one Contest before, and a Junior one at that. I decide not to tell Max that.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," says Paul from my other side. "But I know who I'd like to do it with…" He looks at Serena and smiles, she blushes. "So what do you say?"

Before Serena can reply, however, Ash bursts in. "Serena, you're doing the Contest with me, right?"

"Oh," says Serena, looking confused. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Yeah, Paul, sorry, she's already doing it with me," Ash says quickly, as if to close the matter.

"I see," says Paul slowly. Serena smiles at Ash and he smiles back. When we first decided to to the Contest, Serena hadn't looked overly excited, or even like she wanted to compete. But now that she's doing it with her crush, well, it must seem that much better. But that leaves another problem… who am I supposed to do it with? It looks like I am going to have to partner up with one of Ash's friends, but that's assuming that they don't have partners yet. Not to mention, I'm going to have to find a girl to do it with me. And I'm almost sure that that will become a challenge.

But on another note, it surprises me that Ash asked Serena. Well not, surprised, exactly. But he had never talked about or made arrangements to do the Contest with Serena before. He asked her, I feel, partly to stop her from doing the Contest with Paul. It must be subconscious that he is jealous of seeing Serena with another boy, since a boy has never come onto Serena before. Which is funny, because, in retrospect, poor Serena is usually nothing but jealousy, as over our travels there have been lots and lots of girls that have been interested in Ash.

Beside Ash, Dawn looks disappointed. She stirs her drink methodically. If the circumstances had been different, I bet that Ash would have asked Dawn to be his partner. I think that Dawn realizes this too.

Paul has recovered swiftly from rejection. He turns to Dawn, who sits straight across from him. "So we're the odd ones out," he says. "What do you think? Want to do it together?"

Dawn grimaces slightly. "Umm… sorry. I don't think so."

It's Paul's turn this time to turn bright red. "Fine," he says. "Thanks for the drink." He picks up his coat and walks out of the restaurant.

"Well that got rid of him," says May. "Good job, Dawn." I, however, can't help feel bad for Paul. It's quite obvious all he wants is to be accepted as part of their group. That's why he acts so mean, he's trying to act cool. And yet, because of it, everyone rejects him. It's an endless cycle, and he can't figure out how to get out of it. But I guess that's his own fault. Still, as I watch him disappear down the street, I sympathize with him.


	14. A Secret Halfway Out

"So, Dawn, what are you going to do for a partner?" asks May as we walk back to the Center.

Dawn looks up at the streetlights. "Oh...I thought I would maybe call Kenny."

"What?" says Ash. He stops playing with Pikachu, who also freezes on his shoulder. "Kenny?!" He looks incredulous.

"It's not like he wouldn't jump at the chance," Dawn says sarcastically.

"But he's been obsessed with you since we were twelve! He tried to get you to travel with him! And then when we came back through a couple years later he _still_ was determined to get you, and he tried to kiss you remember, even though we were-"

Dawn gives him a warning look, leading me to think that I am the only one that knows they dated. I wonder why they never told anyone.

"Well, it's not like I have anyone else to do it with." She looks at Ash almost reproachfully. At her gaze, he looks somewhat guilty. They look at each other. It's weird how they can do that, communicate just by eyes. Whatever they are making out to each other, I can't figure out. I can just tell it's there. It's something that only two very close people can attain, and they still have it. Even though Serena is Ash's partner now, I can tell that in this moment, Ash would rather be with Dawn.

"You're right. Just.. tell me if he gets too stalkery."

"I can handle him, Ash," she says. "I'll text him now to see if he's coming…" She takes out her Holocaster and starts texting. Almost immediately after she hits send, the phone vibrates. She and Ash look at each other.

"Of course he responds right away," says Dawn, looking at the text. "He's coming." She texts something else.

"And he would be 'absolutely delighted' to be partners with me. Great." The phone buzzes yet again.

"He says he still keeps the letter I wrote him with him at all times," says Dawn, grimacing.

"He does?! Maybe it's your fault he's so obsessed with you by giving him false hope in the letter."

"I just told him he was _handsome._"

"You told him he looked handsome when he beat me in battle!"

"He did. You had this stupid surprised look on your face," says Dawn, but it is clear she and Ash are moderately joking with each other now.

"I did _not."_

"Yeah you did, you just don't remember. Why are you so worked up about Kenny anyway? He was never a threat."

"I know, he just…"

"Annoys you? Makes you feel uncomfortable?" says Dawn, smiling.

"Shut up. You know what I mean," says Ash. He looks around at all of us to make sure no one's listening, but most everyone has moved on to talking about other things, and have long since stopped listening to his and Dawn's conversation. Only Serena watches discreetly from the back, looking moody. I can tell that she feels that Ash should be hanging out with _her _now that they're doing the Contest together.

"Let's talk about this later," he says quietly to Dawn, and she nods.

When we arrive back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Dawn announce they are going for a walk, and they leave before anyone can tag along with them. Our original room is crowded now, so we split into two rooms, boys in one, and girls in the other. The rooms are right next to each other, so May stays in the boy's room for a bit.

She and Drew talk quietly on one of the beds. I pretend that I am toying with an invention so I can listen in on their conversation. It works, and they continue talking as if I wasn't there. I suppose I should probably curb my eavesdropping habit, but at the same time, I don't think I will. I always like to know as much as I possibly can, whether it pertains to me or not. I listen to them; and it seems that they have the same question as I had for Ash: what happened in Sinnoh with Dawn.

"Don't you think something might have gone on there?" says May. "You know, since it was just the two of them."

"Maybe something is 'going on' right now," says Drew, smirking.

"Ah come on, they wouldn't do that. But seriously, do you think they like fell in love or something and still haven't gotten over it? Because they certainly act like it. I'm surprised that they aren't doing the Contest together."

"But if he likes Dawn, why would he ask Serena?"

"Maybe he dislikes Paul enough to not want Serena to do the Contest with him. But still, what's Serena's problem with Dawn? You don't think she could be _jealous _of Dawn, could she?"

"That's probably not it," says Drew. "I think she just doesn't like Dawn because Dawn is famous or something..."

"I guess, but then… who does Ash like?"

They look at each other, and then May looks up at me across the room, apparently unaware that I have heard their entire whispered conversation.

"Hey Clemont," she says. "Has Ash ever told you anything about...you know… girls?"

I'm not sure why, but suddenly I feel like I should tell them. But on second thought, I know why: it's because I want Ash and Dawn to be together. And I know why I want that: because I don't want Ash to be with Serena. I guess this would be the to use my information to my advantage, all though I am not sure if May and Drew will help. Even so, I make up my mind.

"He liked you when he was eleven," I say, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Everyone knows that. But what about recently?"

"Well…" I pretend like I'm not going to tell her. It works. She gives me her full attention.

"You can tell me, Clemont. Drew and I won't tell."

Crap. I forgot Drew was here too. That's two people that will have to keep the secret. And I owe it to Ash not to tell. But I can't back out now.

"Okay. You know when Ash was fifteen and he went back through Sinnoh?"

"Yeah?" they both say, leaning in.

"Well, he told me that while they were celebrating a contest, they kissed. And then they dated after that for six months until he reached Unova," I say all too quickly.

Drew and May look as if though their suspicions have been confirmed.

"That makes a lot of sense," says Drew. "But don't worry, we won't mention it to them."

"They should be doing the Contest together. So Dawn doesn't have to do it with Kenny," says May.

"They should date again," I say, "It's obvious that they still like each other."

"You're so right," says May.

Just then (speak of the devil) Dawn and Ash come through the door, laughing. They start to gather Dawn's things to move to the other room. We all stare at them.

"What?" says Dawn, frowning.

"Nothing," says May, trying hard to suppress a smile. "I hope you two had a fun time on your walk."

"We did, thank you," says Dawn slowly, looking confused. She grabs her luggage and she and Ash leave the room. As they leave, Max enters, yawning.

"Isn't it gross to think that those two might have shared a tent while they were traveling together?" says Drew.

"That's disgusting. Ash would never do that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Drew," says May in scandalized tones, but she laughs a little.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asks Max.

"Nothing," says May. She kisses Drew and Max and goes to the other room, smiling to herself.


	15. Operation May, Love Doctor

"So what's the deal with Paul?" I ask May and Drew as we walk to breakfast. Luckily, Paul didn't show up to follow us this morning. I'm guessing he's still mad about yesterday. Actually,I'm guessing more embarrassed than angry.

"You mean why he's such an asshole?" asks May. I have officially decided that I like May and Drew. Even though they are both a little rude sometimes, they both, especially May, are relatively fun to talk to. May is a genuinely good person. Together they build on each other. May betters Drew, because to be honest, on his own he doesn't have that much of a personality. It's almost like they come as a package.

"Yeah, well, to put it bluntly," I say. Paul is an asshole.

"Well, that's a hard one," she says. "But I have my own idea, and basically everyone else that knows Paul would agree with this. Ash and Paul go way back. Paul was always really rude to Ash, and Ash hated how Paul treated his Pokemon. And Paul hated how Ash was already famous even though he didn't train as hard as he did. So they basically despised each other since day one. Paul wanted to win the League and be a recognized Trainer more than anything in the world. He still does. He beat Ash the first times they met, and he felt confident. He trained a lot harder than Ash did for the League, almost religiously. And then, when the League came, Ash beat him.

"Paul couldn't understand it. And then when Ash advanced even further, he was livid. Ash got all the media attention, the 'best young trainer' they called him. And Paul, even though he made it to the League, was almost completely forgotten. It's been like that ever since. You've traveled with Ash. You know how he's just so great at everything he does, he's kind, he's handsome, and everyone likes him. He's everything Paul ever wanted to be, but couldn't be.

"Now Paul does back end and small Tournaments, hoping he'll make it big eventually. I don't think he ever will. All he wants is to be famous and get into this group. He was at one point on the outskirts, but now he isn't even close. It's a little sad, but he is still such a douche it's hard to dote on it. As far as I'm concerned, that as why he is so bitter all the time." As she finishes she looks heated, almost angry

The "group" she is referring to is well known. It mainly consists of Ash Ketchum's circle of friends, and anyone who doesn't live under a rock has a general idea of who qualifies. It is an unspoken group made out of the elite, young, and dynamic prominent in Pokemon. The center is Ash. His closest and oldest friends and rivals, such as May, Drew, and Dawn are the inner group. Next comes his casual acquaintances and newer friends. Then on the far outskirts, but not really part of the group, are others that know others that know him, but don't personally know Ash Ketchum.

I suppose if you were looking at a wider range, I would technically be considered part of the general "group", but simply because I know Ash. It's strange how he is the center, and yet he never built it to be that way. People just naturally gravitate around him, and now that he is famous even more people want to be his friend. All his closest friends have also become famous in their own ways, making their group that much stronger.

I feel bad for Paul, but like May says, its hard to stay sorry for long once he opens his mouth. I kind of get where he's coming from in some instances, though. I will never be part of the inner circle, but unlike Paul, I have no particular desire to be famous. But still, watching Ash with his old friends again makes me sort of jealous. Famous Coordinators, Trainers, supermodels… what am I among those? True, I am a Gym Leader, but there are lots of young Gym Leaders, and I haven't actively worked at my Gym for about a year now. And that was because I was with Ash. Even my short return as a gym leader was only because Ash was in Sinnoh with Dawn. Everything revolves around him. I haven't done anything for myself in a long time.

For a brief few seconds, I am angry. But it doesn't last long. I mean, when have I ever been a leader, even before I met Ash? I guess I'm just fated to be a follower the rest of my life. The strange thing is, now I don't feel like I want to be. But I don't know how to.

"Clemont? Are you okay?" says May. I just realize I have been blanking out for possibly a while.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking… I thought Paul had actually wanted to be friends with you the first time we met him. Even though he pretends he doesn't.'

"Just wait, he's going to get more annoying once everyone comes today."

"Wait, what day is it today?" I ask. I've lost track of the days a while ago.

"It's Tuesday. The party's today, that's why everyone's coming."

"What party?" I've heard it mentioned more than once, and some of us went shopping for it in the boutique, but I'm still not clear on what it is, or if I'm even actually invited.

"Before the Contest starts, me and Dawn decided to get everyone together to have a kind of reunion party. That's why basically everyone we know is coming out. You don't have to be officially invited to the party, but we're just kind of assuming here that people will know if they do or don't belong there. We're just saying if you know someone who knows one of us, you can come in."

"Oh." I say, still unclear whether I should come or not. Parties aren't really my thing, to say the least.

"Of course, you're invited," she says. "So is Bonnie and Serena, if she promises not to make fun of Dawn. But I believe her apology was sincere, so we're good to go."

"Cool." If anything, hopefully Ash will focus completely on his old friends, leaving me to talk with Serena. That would be the best case scenario. And a very likely one at that.

"We should see if we can somehow force Dawn and Ash together," says Drew from May's other side.

"Definitely. They deserve to be together. We can all see it. What do you say, Clemont?"

"Oh yeah, totally." This is great. Now I have two more people that want to see Ash and Dawn together. But the question still is, who does Ash like more? I'll have to talk to him again, though I think he will be less willing to tell me things this time around. It seems that when Ash's friends are around, he forgets about Serena, and yet when he does focus on her, it seems like he likes her. And when he's with Dawn, the same thing happens.

It would seem that physically he's more attracted to Dawn, and for the most part, who wouldn't be. But for me, she's a little _too _perfect. Don't get me wrong, she's absolutely beautiful, but there's something about Serena's simple prettiness that I like far more. I don't know how to explain it, but Serena has this certain thing that attracts me to her. It's not like Dawn's sparkling eyes, but something else. I have yet to pinpoint it and yet its so clear most of the time I can barely take my eyes off her.

"So, who are you partnering with?" asks May.

"Oh, I don't know…" I say. The only person I wanted to partner with already has a partner.

"No problem. I know lots of girls coming to the party tonight that I'd be more than happy to introduce you to, if you want."

"Oh, that's ok, you don't have to…" I mumble, trying to get myself out of the situation. I do not want to be forced into meeting girls. Especially intimidating girls, who are most likely the type that will be attending the party.

"No, I want to," says May decidedly. "And I'll get Ash and Dawn together. Operation Love begins tonight!"

If her words are any guide, I will be in for a long night.


	16. New Faces and New Theories

**Hi! Thanks for following this story thus far and thanks for the comments. Reading them it seems that everyone wants something different, whether it be Amourshipping, Pearlshipping, or GeekChicShipping. Unfortunately, I can't please everyone, but I can say right now that at least one of those ships will happen by the end of this story. This was the funnest chapter so far for me to write, because I got to write a conversation between smart people. :) Sorry if it's boring, and I know it's not scientifically accurate, but hey, it was fun to write. I hope you continue to read Too Far Away and thank you for following! -The Author, Fairycoordinator :)**

* * *

No sooner do we sit down to eat when I notice some people outside the restaurant window. There are three boys and a girl, and they stand right outside on the cobblestones. They all look older than us, but not by much, perhaps two of the boys are in their early twenties and the girl and other boy are eighteen. All are dressed very casually, as if they were going hiking, except for the younger boy, who looks more presentable. Our table is right by the window, and now I see they are looking at us. It's a little odd.

They continue to stare at us, talking, until the girl walks up to the window. She has orange hair in a high side ponytail, and she wears a striped crop top and very short cutoffs. She looks athletic. She bounces up and down on her sneakers as she looks through the window, looking at Ash, Dawn, Drew, and May, who are too deep into conversation to notice anything out of the ordinary.

I have the vague indication that I have seen all three of the boys and the girl somewhere, and often. The well-dressed boy especially, I think I've seen him on television. Same with the girl. The other two boys as well, though they seem a little less familiar. The girl at the window notices me staring at her and winks. She points to Ash and his friends.

Obviously. They must be some of Ash's friends, here for the Contest.

"Hey, Ash," I say, pointing out the window. "Some of your friends are here."

Ash's eyes light up when he sees the girl. She waves at him.

"Oh my god, Misty!" he says, laughing. He motions at her to come into the restaurant.

Seconds later, the girl named Misty, along with the three boys, enter the restaurant with the chime of the overhead bell. Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, and Max all stand up to greet them, but me, Serena, and Bonnie stay seated. We will wait to be introduced.

"Ash!" Misty says, and the two hug. Serena again looks jealous, but Dawn looks at them, smiling. She must know that Ash and Misty are nothing more than good friends.

"Aww, you look so grown-up!" says Misty, tousling his hair as if he was a little boy, even though she has to reach up to do it.

"I've been hearing that a lot, funnily enough," says Ash, batting her hand away jokingly.

Misty is pretty and fresh-faced, like May but with green eyes, which are so vivid they contrast almost wildly with her hair. But it's a nice effect. Why does it so happen that most all of Ash's friends are good looking? I guess that's why they're famous, but still.

Misty greets May, Dawn, and Drew, and then she gets introduced to us. She is cheerful and friendly, but I still can't remember where I've seen her on tv. I'll have to find that out.

The next to boys to be subject to greetings are the older ones. One of them has tanner skin than Ash and spiky black hair, his name is Brock. The other boy is a little overweight and has brown hair, he looks fairly ordinary but with a kind, open face. He gets introduced as Tracey.

The last boy is the younger one, he looks our age, but at the same time he looks older than us. He is good looking, probably better looking than even Drew or Ash. But he is a kind of effortless good-looking; and he doesn't look boyish like Ash or pretty like Drew. He is mature. Gary, they call him. So he must be the legendary Gary Oak.

These three boys were the ones that May was talking about, the child geniuses; the scientists, the doctors. I would give anything to be like them. Making my inventions for money, and to help people. I can almost imagine it now…

The new additions sit between Ash's group and my group.

"Can I have anyone's food?" asks Misty, looking around the table. "We ate already, but I'm still hungry." Drew gives her the rest of his food, and she thanks him and begins eating the fastest I've ever seen anyone eat. May eats a lot too. Both of them could almost rival Ash. It's a wonder they're all so thin.

"So I heard you and Tracey are dating, Misty," says Dawn.

"Oh yeah, we are!" says Misty, with her mouth full. "Right, Tracey?"

"What?" says Tracey, looking up. He's been drawing on the napkins.

"Well, anyway, we are," says Misty. "For almost half a year now. Gary and Brock are still single. Devoted to their studies, I guess you could say. And how about you guys? Obviously we know that Drew and May have dated for forever. You guys are always on tv and magazines and whatnot. And Max, you're too young to date. So are you two dating then?" She motions to Ash and Dawn, who are sitting next to each other and both turn bright red.

"No, we're not," they both say quickly, acting strangely shy.

May speaks up. "But we all know they kind of are," she says slyly.

Misty's eyes widen. "Oh, I get it. So it's kind of like that. Well good luck, Dawn. You know I used to like Ash back in the day, too."

"No, we're not dating and I don't like him!" stammers Dawn. "Wait! I do like him, but not like that-"

"No, it's fine. Trust me, I've known Ash for more than seven years. You don't have to pretend. I'm just surprised Ash could pick up a supermodel, that's all."

"Ok first of all, it doesn't mean anything that Dawn's a supermodel. And second, we're _not dating,_" says Ash again, more forcefully.

"If you say so," says Misty, smiling, but looking as if she doesn't believe them.

Perhaps trying to draw the attention to another subject, or to prove he's not dating Dawn, Ash says, "I'm doing the Contest with Serena."

"Oh, really? Hi Serena!" says Misty, waving energetically at Serena. "Are you a Coordinator?"

"No, I'm not…" says Serena, looking like she doesn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately, Misty does not pick up on the cue. She kind of reminds me of Ash.

"Oh, so you're a Trainer?"

"Not exactly…"

"So what do you do then?" Everyone at the table turns to look at Serena, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I have Pokemon. But, um, I don't really _do _anything in particular...so yeah…" she trails off and looks down at her hands, looking embarrassed. Everyone nods politely at Serena but steal glances at each other when she isn't looking.

It is a little weird to not have a goal at this point. Ash and his friends are a special case, most of them knew what they wanted to do as soon as the set out on their journey. Serena has been traveling for six years now, and she still doesn't have a goal. She just follows Ash around, doing whatever he wants to do. Sure, she does Pokevisions and baking competitions in the past, but nothing seriously. It would seem that her only goal is to date Ash. And its been more than five years without accomplishment.

All the famous people start to talk again, leaving me, Bonnie, and Serena has been happening often and I believe it won't stop until the Contest is over. I don't mind, but I think Serena does.

Tracey and Max are also keeping to themselves. Tracey is drawing pretty unbelievable diagrams of Pokemon on the napkins with those kiddy crayons they give you. I remember May saying that he is the "real deal" as far as science goes.

"Those are cool drawings," I say to him.

He smiles somewhat shyly. "Thanks." He's so different than his girlfriend, who is laughing and talking with the others, that I wonder why they're together.

Max has started drawing on napkins as well, though his drawings are considerably less expert than Tracey's. "Tracey's a big scientist, Clemont," he says. "He was a Pokemon Watcher, but now he travels to all the different regions excavating and researching rare Pokemon.

When I turn fifteen he's going to take me on as assistant. I can't wait!"

Tracey smiles. "Yeah. Max is a kid genius in his own right."

"Clemont designs and programs his own machines. It's pretty cool," adds Max.

"It's really just a hobby," I say, but secretly I am glad that Max told one of the scientists what I do.

"No, that's cool," says Tracey. "I can't program to save my life. I'm more of an outdoors, observation-driven research type of person. Gary does the computer programming and data. He's also a chemist, so he works in the lab. Actually, we all do, that's why a lab coat is our work uniform."

Gary looks around at the mention of his name. "Are you telling him about the lab?"

"Yeah," says Tracey. "Clemont does programming and designs things."

"That's cool. Can I see one of your designs?" He looks at me expectantly. I am suddenly intimidated. What if they don't like what I show them?

"I don't actually have anything with me right now," I say.

"What about on your Holocaster? Do you have a diagram?"

I guess they are determined to see it. I pull out my Holocaster and power on the holographic display. I decide to show them the same device I showed Max, the one that's defective.

The device is one I developed a long time ago, back when I first dropped my post as Gym leader and started traveling with Ash. I bring up the file, and soon a three dimensional model is slowly rotating above. It looks like a satellite dish, but with a crank handle.

"This device I don't have with me right now. But it can absorb almost any Pokemon attack dealing with some sort of energy, like Thunderbolts or Shadow Balls. The crank is turned, spinning the model at supersonic high speeds so that when the attack hits the center of the satellite, the energy from the move is sucked in by the mounting gravitational pull and thus thrown, spun, and dispersed and turned into smaller particles, which are then spun out, back into the air. It looks like the move is getting sucked into the dish, but actually it is thrown back out. So the connecting molecules that bind the move's energy, or plasma, so to say, don't disappear, but are rather split, thus rendering the attack broken, without direction, as the particles are now singular. Though by the naked eye, it looks like the move has altogether disappeared.

"The only problem is, the machine can only disperse attacks for a short time, at the most five or six direct attacks to the satellite dish. The spins morph the surrounding air, thus creating another gravitational convex, or another whirlpool, if you want to say that. Like the gravity made inside by the spinning dish, this other surrounding air also traps energy, so some of the outcoming particles from the dish get trapped in its pull. However, since not actually in the dish, the outside vortex does not spin at high enough speeds to get rid its trapped plasma particles, so eventually, as more particles of attacks are sent out of the main machine, the current becomes clogged, thus supercharging itself, or the air. Eventually, the supercharged air vortex can take no more particles, and becomes so large that it obscures the path of the rebounding energy particles coming off the machine. With no where to go, the particles simply rebound of the other supercharged particles above and hit the dish again at high speeds, now supercharged themselves. Enough of these superparticles hitting the dish overheats the machine, and it has literally combusted and exploded a few times before I decided not to risk it when the external temperature reaches a certain level, and turn stop cranking the machine to stop it spinning. Additionally, the super-charged cloud remains well after the machine stops, which can be dangerous."

I take a gasp for air as I realize I have not taken a breath for god knows how many sentences. Gary looks at me strangely.

"Of course, this is just a dumb invention, it still has a lot of flaws, so excuse me if-"

He cuts me off. "No, it's great," he says, and I relax as I see him smile. "I didn't know you could do things like this." To think I didn't recognize him at first, this is one of my heroes, Gary Oak. It takes all my willpower not to wring his hand and gush about how much I love all his work.

"But there's still that problem I can't fix," I say. "How to get rid of the cloud that generates.."

Max scoffs. "Yeah, well, that's easy enough. I already told you, remember? It's the shape of the dish. It's designed wrong. If the device is shaped like a cone, it's projectile will obviously be that of a circle, which is ideal for creating the energy loop, and that's why it generates in the first place! So the main base needs to be reshaped. It's quite simple, really"

He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, looking smug. He already told me this theory, and its clear he wants to show off in front of Gary.

"Actually Max, I don't think so," says Gary slowly. Max looks up in shock. "If the machine is shaped in any other form other than a satellite dish, it won't work. Think about why. You just said it yourself."

Max looks angry for a moment, but he keeps his mouth closed and thinks. A second later, he closes his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't see that. A circular rotation is the only way the current can be fast enough to trap energy. Otherwise, the machine wouldn't work at all. It's so obvious."

"Exactly. So no matter what, the machine will have to be conical. But unfortunately, if it is conical, it also creates the second vortex, because, like you said, its projectile from the outer edge is circular. But the tip of the cone isn't. All you would have to do is reverse the direction of the spin right when the energy breaks into particles, so instead of the sending the particles out you drive them towards the center of the dish, which where the vertex will be an opening, and the reverse spin will force the downward driven energy into the gap. Now, considering this device is handheld, the excrement of the energy will hit the user. Thus, a magnetized chamber can be attached, polarizing the particles and rendering them dead, thus truly killing the move, instead of dispersing it. The chamber, of course, will have to have an eventual output after the sealing process to keep from becoming crowded, and as well as a way to keep the magnetism strong particle after particle, but that's another thing. And that, Max, is how I would fix the machine."

Max stares open mouthed at Gary. "But.. that makes perfect sense."

"It does," I say. "But how am I supposed to attain a small chamber thick enough to hold a generated magnetic force? A bigger question: how am I supposed to generate the force in the first place?"

"We have all that technology in our labs," says Tracey.

"We do," says Gary. "We can use negative particles to create a kind of a shield to isolate the magnetic loop in the box, but think of it as a fly trap, only charged particles can pass through, but once they are subject to the magnetic pull and die, they can't come back out…"

We continue the conversation it seems for hours, but not, it seems, long enough for any of us. Me, Max, Tracey, and Gary are still talking when Dawn comes over and taps me on the shoulder. I look up, having been staring at Gary for the past twenty minutes, who was explaining the concept between connecting the web of negative particles. All of Ash's friends have already stood up, getting ready to leave. They're waiting for us.

"Are you ready to go?" asks Dawn. "Tracey and Gary, you guys are going back to your Pokemon Center. We'll see you at the party tonight."

"Oh, okay," says Tracey. "Nice talking to you, Clemont, Max." He follows everyone in filing out the door.

"I'll be doing research with you in two years!" yells Max after him. Tracey smiles crookedly. "We'll be sure to make the lab fire-proof by then."

"I'm not going to blow anything up!" yells Max after him, but Tracey waves and leaves out the door.

"It was cool talking to you," says Gary, getting up to leave. "Hopefully we can continue this later. Not at the party, though, because I have a feeling it's going to be too wild to have a scientific conversation."

"Oh yeah, totally," I say. "See you."

I am the last one out of the restaurant. As we wave goodbye to the others, I know that as soon as I have a chance, I'm going to redesign that machine. I also think I've figured out what I want to do with my life.


	17. Dresses and Suits (Or Lack Thereof)

The party starts in a little more than an hour, but everyone has already started to get ready. Or at least the girls. They have come into the boy's room and hung their dresses everywhere, and our small bathroom is overrun with makeup. I try to move and I almost trip over a pair of high heels.

"Clemont, you oaf, don't step on those! They're mine!" May says over her shoulder.

"But you're already wearing heels," I say.

"I know, but I haven't decided which ones I'm going to wear yet."

"God, May, it's just a party. I don't even think everyone is going to be dressed up," says Max, who sits on the bed looking bored, picking at his cuticles.

"All the girls will be. And you will be too. Don't forget we got that suit for you at the boutique."

Max leaps up from his sedentary position, suddenly very much alert. "No, I'm not! I'm not wearing that!"

"Yes you are," says May, not paying any attention, as if it dismisses the matter.

"But most people are just going to go in jeans and t-shirts!"

"Don't kid yourself," May says, sorting through her suitcase. "This is an A-list party."

Max switches tactics, and begins to grovel. "Please, please, May. Don't make me wear that thing. I'll do anything." She looks up, at he looks hopeful.

"Fine."

I can almost see Max sigh as his shoulders relax.

"I'm telling Dawn, though, that you're wasting her credit."

"Oh come on, she had no problem with it! It was all free!" But then he blushes slightly and takes on a more serious tone. "Wait- don't tell her that."

"Then wear the suit."

"Not a chance." Apparently Max has decided that extreme embarrassment much outweighs risking the disapproval of Dawn.

Drew has been sitting in the corner, flipping through the attendee list on his Holocaster, when he suddenly speaks up.

"You know, most everyone on this list is at least sixteen. That means we're clear for alcohol, right?"

"Yeah. I think Brock's bringing it," says May, not really listening.

I totally forgot about that. Now that we're sixteen, we're at the legal drinking age. I guess I never really thought about it much, since I have never particularly desired to drink. This party just got a whole lot crazier, it seems. The last thing I want to do is to be in a room full of young people too buzzed to think straight.

On the other side of the room, Dawn throws up her clothes in a huff. "I can't decide what to wear!"

"I thought you picked out that one white dress at the boutique," says May.

Dawn falls silent for a moment, and awkwardly looks down. There is a pause. Of course, that dress is the one Serena called slutty. I can tell Dawn still has that imprinted in her mind, despite the fact that Serena both apologized and retracted her statement. Serena seems to notice this.

"I think you should wear that one. It looks good on you," she says, pretending to be nonchalant. I know she's still trying to make up for what she said.

"Really?" says Dawn, sounding skeptical but looking reassured all the same.

"Absolutely," says Serena, and she offers Dawn a smile. Dawn smiles back before heading into the bathroom to change.

Serena turns to me. "Clemont, which one do you think I should wear?" She holds out two dresses, a yellow and a pink one. They both look frilly and girly. I am reminded slightly of Dawn's nightgown, or lingerie, or whatever you want to call it. Except for Serena's dresses are much more modest, longer, looser. I am caught slightly off guard.

"I don't think I'm the best person to be deciding this," I say, trying not to act too nervous.

"Please," she says, pouting slightly.

"Umm...the yellow one?" I honestly have no idea, just that she would look great in both. But I can't tell her that.

"Come on, you didn't even try. Ash, which one?" She turns and holds the dresses up to Ash, who looks up from his place at the window. "What?"

"Which dress?" Says Serena, pretending exasperation.

"Oh...the yellow one," he says, slightly perplexed.

"That's what I was thinking too," she says, and he smiles at her. Of course, I just said the exact same thing, but coming from Ash it's different, right? Because it's Ash. Never mind about me.

Just then the bathroom door opens. There stands Bonnie, with Dawn behind her, nudging her forward. Bonnie looks shy, she has her hands behind her back. She wears a short blue dress that looks way too expensive for a thirteen year old to wear, much less own. But still, it matches her eyes and goes well with her blond hair. Everyone gushes about it, telling her she looks great. Even I have to admit she looks nice.

Dawn, of course, looks flawless as usual. I am still not used to her being around us, so her beauty still amazes me. Her hair is straightened, so it looks even longer than usual. She did something with her eye makeup that make her eyes look even larger, and darker blue. Overall, it's a very nice effect.

"You look great," says Ash, who, like last time, is staring at her.

"Thanks," says Dawn, and like they have so many times before, look at each other with that infallible connection. It's almost routine now, and to be honest, if I didn't need Ash to be with Dawn, I would find it slightly annoying.

"Snap out of it, guys," says May loudly as Drew zips up her dress. "Ash, I know you're a boy, but seriously. Dawn looks that great every day. But then again, you do stare at her every day. And Dawn, same goes to you. Yes, we all know that Ash is super hot or cute or whatever. But you two need to get a grip. Not saying that it's not freakin adorable though…" she trails off, leaving it at that. Drew smirks slightly behind her.

"Oh, I know what this is about," says Ash, rolling his eyes. "You look good too, May."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, though, Ash," says Dawn. "Are you really going to wear that to the party?" She steps forward and fingers the collar of his shirt. Good thing Serena is in the bathroom changing.

"What's wrong with this?" Ash asks. He's wearing an old t-shirt and shorts, and one of his numerous hats.

"At least wear something with a collar," says Dawn.

"I don't own anything with a collar."

"I do," says Drew. "Take your pick." Whatever animosity there was between Ash and Drew seems to have considerably lessened by now. Drew has already changed into new clothes. He is such a pretty boy he looks drawn, almost. No wonder he has more screaming girl fans than even Ash.

Ash changes into one of the shirts. As Dawn fixes the collar for him, they briefly look like a married couple. A young, attractive, married couple, but a married couple nonetheless. It seems like everyone has changed. I'm wearing what Serena picked out for me at the boutique. All of Ash's friends including himself look so ridiculously perfect it's almost as if we were in a movie or a magazine.

But when Serena comes out, to me she looks more perfect than all of them combined.

* * *

**Sorry you guys for the delay! By the way, when Clemont says Drew is such a pretty boy he looks drawn, think of him as looking bishonen. **


	18. Oh, the Tangled Webs we Weave

Hi you guys. First of all, sorry for the very long delay. It's not because I didn't know where the story was going. I just didn't know if I wanted to write it any more. One of my favorite authors says it's never a good idea to write fan fiction, and sometimes I consider whether to write it or not. But in all honesty, I just do this for fun. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, and by no means is this written in my best ability. I just love Pokemon, and so it's fun to imagine these situations and write however I want. Thank you to those couple people who asked why I wasn't updating, it made me realize I owe it to all you guys to finish this story! So here it goes back up- thank you for following! **NOTICE: I put up a poll where you can vote on your favorite character (as I portray them) from Too Far Away. It would be helpful if you could spare to time to go to my profile page and vote! **Ok, so without further adieu (ado? adue?) here's the story (it's fairly short this time)...

We don't manage to take three steps out of the Pokemon Center before we run into the two people our group wants to see the least. Paul...and Kenny. Dawn's face immediately goes slack and she sidesteps to try to hide behind Ash, who's the tallest.

Too late. Kenny calls her name.

Kenny looks pretty generic to me. He has brownish-reddish hair and is frankly pretty average all around, even his clothes. I don't know whether he's a Trainer or Coordinator or what. I'm guessing Coordinator, judging by listening to Ash and Dawn's conversation.

"Dawn! Long time no see!" He steps forward and Dawn has no choice but to reveal herself, caught in the act.

"Oh, hi Kenny!" she forces a smile. I can tell that she is regretting asking him to be her partner even more.

"I'm so glad to see you again! It's nice to see my dreams become reality," he adds, causing Dawn to blush deeply. She does not look amused. I can tell it's only a matter of time before she cracks. Kenny misinterprets her silence.

"I mean that-"

"I know what you were trying to say, Kenny," Dawn says.

"Oh, okay!" says Kenny, still apparently unfazed, with this gigantic grin on his face. I don't actually think he has stopped smiling all this time. In the background, Paul laughs.

"Again, who invited you _this _time, Paul?" says May, exasperated. Apparently all sympathy for Paul is gone when you actually talk to him face to face.

"Kenny invited me, actually" says Paul smoothly, and Kenny nods. May looks as if she cannot believe her eyes. She is about to say something, but she doesn't. Instead she looks at Drew, seemingly exasperated. Kenny continues to greet everyone enthusiastically, except for Ash, to whom he gives a wary eye. Ash is also suspicious of Kenny, when the latter's back is turned he whispers something fast to Dawn, looking earnest. When Kenny turns back around, he quickly steps apart from her and tugs on his collar, in an attempt to look nonchalant.

"Shall we go then?" I say, eager to get away from all this. Why must the inner workings of this group be so complicated all the time? It's even more complex than my inventions. And I'm about to meet even more people. Everyone's back stories and old relationships are too much for me to take in at once. I think back to my ranking system of the celebrity group. Kenny is probably on the outskirts, or perhaps even the middle. Most likely the outskirts, however, because I have never heard of his name anywhere, whether on tv or from Ash.

As if on cue, when we try to leave, some over-excited girls show up out of no where and start screaming, and we have to wait while they take pictures with all the famous people. Jesus Christ. As Dawn, Ash, May, and Drew get obsessed over, Paul watches them sulkily. What a slap in the face for him. I bet now he wishes he didn't come. Though I can't help but wonder, if he wants to be famous, why doesn't he try to be friends with the famous people? Though it's probably too late for that now.

Of course, the fangirls attract the notice of the whole street, who in turn also insist on pictures, and by the time we get going, a half hour has passed. I guess its nice that Ash and them put up with so many fans. I guarantee that if I was that famous, I would get away as fast as I could.

As we walk down the street, finally disentangled from the mound of fans, I notice something funny. We are all walking in somewhat of a long row. I'm looking at Serena, while she and Dawn are looking at Ash. Paul's looking at Serena, while Ash is looking at Dawn and Serena, while meanwhile, Kenny is looking at Dawn as well. I guess if you really wanted to you could add May and Drew into it, but I'm not going to go there. It seems with Kenny here we've just added another person to this giant love triangle thing, and it doesn't look like it's going to get any smaller any time soon.


	19. Members Only

We hadn't really escaped the fans, because as soon as we get out of the car I get blinded by camera flashes. There's a lot of yelling all around us, and someone has grabbed my arm and is directing me towards the building. It's kind of crazy.

I guess this party is bigger than I thought. I knew it was going to be big, but again I underestimated the sheer amount of celebrities that would be attending. As I get jostled forward, it all seems kind of like a dream. Me, of all people, getting mobbed by paparazzi. Well, not me exactly. But pretty close anyway. Why do I even hang out with these people? Before I even finish thinking of the question, the answer is obvious: Ash. Everything always comes back to him.

Speaking of which, I can't even see him in the huge crowd. Maybe he should consider getting an escort or bodyguard for these types of things. Usually I don't think they need one, but today it seems like they're going to get killed unless they can get into the party. I don't know how everyone found out about this party, but then again, I know pretty much nothing _about _the party. Suddenly I realize I've lost Bonnie but it's too late now to try and find her. It seems there are people working here who are helping escort the famous people. I guess they're assuming that since I'm with the famous people I'm famous too? Finally I get through the door and the screaming closes behind me.

It takes me a moment to adjust to the dimmer light before I realize I don't know where I'm supposed to go. I notice a man in uniform standing at the end of the hallway and go up to him, because I don't know where the heck else to go. I figure that he might. He seems to be guarding (or just standing in front of, I don't know) a door. Maybe in there's the party.

When I approach him he looks me up and down.

"Umm, hi. Is the party in there?" I ask. He looks huge and quite frankly it's freaking me out. Why won't the others come already?

He doesn't say anything for a bit, instead he just looks at me with one eyebrow raised. For a moment I'm confused. Then it hits me. Of course. He doesn't recognize me. Not to mention, I don't look the least bit like a celebrity. I stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

"Uh… so…"

"Are you on the list?" he says. Obviously he doesn't think I'm on the list. Come to think of it, I don't even know if I'm on the list. They said it was kind of like if you know someone, you can come.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Wow, I am not helping my case at all.

The guy takes out what must be the list. "What's your name?"

"Clemont. I'm the gym leader here. Or at least I was."

I wait while the guy looks up and down the list. I have no idea if my name is on there or not.

"Your name is on this list," the man says, and I breath I sigh of relief. "But I don't believe you're that guy. Can you prove it?"

No, I can't. When will the others get here?

"I'll just wait until my friends get here."

"Wait outside, then."

I can't really argue with him, since, to be honest, I wouldn't let myself into this party either. I turn around and slowly head back where I came from.

My luck is good, however, because I'm almost out the door when everyone else piles in, shoving to get through the door. The fans scream behind them.

"Sorry! We couldn't get through." says May. She seems slightly out of breath. "You didn't have to wait for us."

I assure her it's fine and decide not to mention that I wasn't allowed in. I glance at Bonnie. She looks a little star struck, and I can tell she liked having attention on her. Same with Serena. She can't seem to stop smiling. I know she's been jealous of the famous people, not to mention how it separates her from Ash. I know she liked having the attention outside, while May, Drew, Ash, and Dawn all look hassled. Max looks like he doesn't care, while Paul and Kenny look somewhat excited. I guess it is kind of exciting, but I don't really know how I feel about it.

"Is everyone in one piece?" asks Dawn. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's," says Ash. "I think we're already more than an hour late."

"But we're always fashionably late, aren't we?" says Dawn, teasing.

Ash rolls his eyes. "Don't get a big head, Dawn. It won't look good in your photos."

"Oh please."

Ash is about to retort again when suddenly he stops smiling. I follow his eyes to Paul, who is whispering something to Serena. Dawn notices his glance and looks somewhat nervous; I can tell she wants to catch Ash's attention again but isn't sure how to do it without being clingy. Instead she looks slightly sadly elsewhere while we walk down the hall.

This time the security guard doesn't even have to look at his list before he lets us all pass. Of course, he suddenly becomes ten times more respectful.

If I had just left screaming fans coming in, the music and chatter coming from this room is almost as loud. As the guard opens the door, I am hit full on by the noise. I stand there for a second, just to take in what's in front of me.

The place is huge. I don't know how many people are here, but there are a lot. There's a dance floor and couches and a bar and god knows what else; there are flashing lights and low lights and probably other kinds of lights too, but how would I know. All I know is that I am very out of place here.

Most everyone in our group heads in right away. Soon I realize I am still standing at the entrance, almost paralyzed

"Clemont, what are you doing?" shouts May over the music, laughing. "Don't just stand there. Come on in. Mingle."

"Oh, uh, sure…" I say, and before I know it she and Drew have disappeared into crowd.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to," says Max suddenly from beside me. He almost says it darkly.

"I don't know what I want to do, I've never been to something like this," I say.

"I've been dragged to a lot of these. May and Drew like to party. Well, see you."

"Wait-" I yell after him, but he is already off.

This is going to be a long night.


	20. Introductions

I'm still stranded at the door. I don't know where everyone went, much less where Bonnie or Serena went off to. I review everyone I know at this party. Obviously Ash and co. are out of the question to hang out with. Bonnie won't want me to follow her. Paul and Kenny… just no. I barely know Misty and Brock and them. But of course, what about Tracey and Gary? I talked to them before, if only once. Maybe I can find them again.

I brace myself and walk into the party. I hate that I'm so nervous, so awkward around these things. Everyone around me is pretty unfamiliar; all the really famous people seemed to have grouped in one area. I notice a couple of Trainers or Coordinators that I might have seen on tv a few times, but most everyone recognizable across regions are out on the dance floor.

I notice people drinking alcohol. I get nervous despite myself. I don't drink and never have, not to mention I don't ever plan to. Plus, who knows what I would do if I got drunk? I couldn't risk it with Serena here. But would it seem cooler if I did? No. It's not worth the risk, anyway. But still, as I see everyone else with drinks in their hands, I feel like the odd one out.

I spot Tracey on the dance floor with Misty, doing some kind of weird slow dance even though the music's quite fast. They're an odd couple, but somehow it works for them. But on the other hand, that's one person I can't hang out with tonight. I weave my way back off the dance floor, having no intention of getting trapped dancing. I can't dance.

I walk around for another five minutes before I see Gary as well, who's not dancing but sitting on one of the fancy couches, talking. He has a lot of girls around him. So that's another person I can't get in with. And also my last option.

I continue to walk around aimlessly. Personally, I don't always mind being by myself. Sometimes I kind of like it. But I know here it will look weird if I am, so I have to find _someone _to hang out with. I stop and look around, hoping there's someone I missed. I see Ash and them near the center of the dance floor, of course. They look like they're already having a great time in the twenty minutes we've been here. I look at my watch. Actually it's been more than an hour that I've been walking around. How did that happen? For a brief moment I'm worried about not knowing where Bonnie is, but I'm sure she's fine. She knows better not to drink or do anything crazy. Even though she is kind of immature, she has a good head on her shoulders. She's been away from our parents for plenty of years, so it's not as if she doesn't know how to take care of herself.

Suddenly I see Serena dancing on the edge of the dance floor, in the crowd of other dancers, dancing by herself. It looks like she doesn't care, she just has her hands up while everyone dances the same around her. I stare at her for a second, the way the lights hit her face and her hair falls over her shoulders. She looks so carefree, so… alive. I'm sure she isn't thinking about Dawn or Ash, or the fact that they're probably dancing together right now. Watching her, it reminds me how young we really are. And that we have so much time left ahead of us. Well, you're only young once. I set my mind. I'm going to go dance with her.

As I stand here trying to make myself walk over to her, I see someone tap her on the shoulder. She looks around, puts her hands down. Oh great. It's Paul. She actually looks happy to see him. He says something to her and then they disappear together through the crowd before I can follow. Suddenly I feel scared for Serena. I don't know Paul very well, so I don't know if he'll try something. Serena's smart. But still, I don't feel she's safe alone with him, especially at a big party like this. I feel like I have to go after them. But I guess it wouldn't be my business, since no one knows I like her, except for Dawn. And Serena didn't object to go with Paul. But still, I'm worried. I should watch over them just to make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny.

Just as I make up my mind, someone grabs my arm from behind. Whoever it is spins me around, and I see it's May.

"May, hi," I say. I thought she had gone off dancing. She has a drink in her hand.

"Don't forget, I promised to introduce you to some girls you could do the Contest with," she says. Her breath smells like alcohol, but I don't think she's drunk, maybe a little. I completely forgot that she had insisted she find me partner.

"Weren't you going to try to get Ash and Dawn together first?" I ask.

"It doesn't look like there's going to be much of a problem with that," she says, pointing.

I follow her finger to the center of the dance floor, where Dawn and Ash are dancing.

"I guess not, huh," I say.

"If Ash wasn't so _moral _I would've think Dawn would have lost her virginity by now."

It's kind of a weird thing to say, especially about Ash and Dawn. I look at May, but she is staring off into the distance.

"You think Dawn is still a virgin?"

May puts her hand on my shoulder and looks at me strangely. "Why wouldn't she be?" She says, and laughs. I'm rethinking my previous assessment, now. I think she probably is a little drunk.

"Where's Drew?" I ask her. I don't want May to get drunk. Hopefully Drew can watch her, if he's not drunk either.

"I don't know where _he _is," she says. "But I know where girls are. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"No, it's really ok," I start to say. The last thing I want to do right now is be introduced for the first time by someone who's most likely out of it. "Maybe you should put down your drink-"

She grabs me again my the arm. "No. Listen to me, Clemont. I'm not drunk. Why would you think that? I just want to get you together.. come on…"

She's kind of slurring now, I think she should sit down. But she has my arm and is leading me through the crowds. Oh well. I am at a party.

She brings me up to a group, who are sitting on couches. When the see us, they look at May skeptically. It is obvious May doesn't talk to them often.

Judging by that, they must not be as famous as her. To my surprise the group looks almost… too cool for the party? They look as if they're not interested in what's going on around them. They're dressed kind of hipster-like, and they seem oddly detached from the rest, and I can tell they prefer it like that. It's a little odd, but at least for me, they seem more relatable than than the others.

One of the girls I recognize. She has dark skin and a lot of hair, and a stubborn chin. She's the one they call the dragon prodigy, but for some reason, I can't remember her name. Next to her is a tall older boy dressed sharply, four other girls, and another boy.

"Hi!" says May, apparently not noticing their stares. "This is my friend Clemont. He needs a partner for the Contest. Mingle."

With that, she runs off, leaving me standing in front of these moderately hostile looking people. There's not as hostile as they look, however, because as soon as May leaves, they seem to relax.

"Why don't you sit down?" asks the dragon girl, smiling at me. I still can't remember her name. I thank her and sit down, rather intimidated.

"You know, we're not as scary as we seem," she says, still smiling. She has long, thick eyelashes.

"What?" I ask, startled.

"I can just tell by your face," she says, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, sorry." I say, pretty embarrassed now. I just want to find Serena…

"No problem," the girl says. "I'm Iris. This is Cilan, Bianca, Georgia, Burgundy, Lyra, and Trip."

I swear I'm going to have to write down all these peoples' names. I doubt I can remember even a few of all the names I'm learning. Iris and Cilan, however, their names seem very familiar. I know I've heard someone mention them. For most of the other girls, I'm at a loss. The girl called Lyra, however, is prettier than the other three girls. It'll be easier to remember her name. She has brown hair and bright eyes; she reminds me somewhat of Serena, but a little less perfect.

"So, you don't have a partner yet?" asks Iris, and suddenly I remember May's abrupt introduction.

"No, I don't." I say.

I am expecting her to say something, but she just nods her head. The tall boy with the nice clothes and green hair speaks up.

"So, what are you doing with the famous people?" The way he says famous it sounds like an insult.

"Oh, I travel with Ash," I say. Or did travel with him. Come to think about it, I don't know where I'm going after the Contest.

"Really? That's cool," says the boy. He smiles at me and I can tell he's trying to reverse the tone of his first comment.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do after the Contest-" All the sudden, I realize where I've heard Iris and Cilan's names before: from Ash. "Wait a second- didn't you guys travel with Ash?"

"Yeah, we did," they say. Their expression is hard to pinpoint.

"He's still kind of our friend, but he's famous now and doesn't have the time to talk to us," says Iris. "Though he is still nice when he does."

"He was a celebrity when we traveled with him, even," says Cilan. "But now we kind of went our own ways."

"He always moves on," says Iris simply, looking somewhere in the distance. "He always does. That's just kind of how he is. I can't imagine him settling down in one place to have a family. He has to keep moving."

The accuracy of her statement is a little unnerving, but she says it as if it's no big deal. She's a little strange, but in a good way. The three other girls in the group have stopped listening and are now having their own conversation, but I notice Lyra is listening. She notices me looking at her funny and blushes.

"I've never traveled with him as much as these guys," she says. "But I did for a very short time when I twelve. I remember thinking he was cute." She laughs. "But I got over it. I always thought that he and Dawn were meant to be, anyway."

"Yeah, it looks like that," I say.

"I guess I never really had a chance. I mean, Dawn is a supermodel, right?" Lyra smiles somewhat weakly and laughs. "Not to mention Ash is way out of _my _league. All these famous people. What are we doing here, anyway?"

The more I start talking to her I realize I like Lyra. She's down to earth and laughs easily. The next time I look at my clock, more than an hour has passed. I completely forgot about Serena. I find it harder and harder to focus on my conversation with Lyra, as my mind imagines the terrible things Paul could be doing to Serena. I should have followed her when I had the chance. Now I don't know where she is.

"Are you okay, Clemont?" asks Lyra, looking at me. "You're sweating."

"What?" I say, embarrassed again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go find someone. I mean, there's something I have to do."

"Oh?" she says, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll find you later, okay?" I get up. I can't believe I forgot about Serena, or thought I could forget about her.

"Sure," says Lyra. "Bye, then. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, in a rush, to be honest not really paying much attention anymore. "See you later."

As I walk away, she suddenly calls my name. I turn around.

"Hey, Clemont. Do you want to do the Contest with me?" she yells over the music.

"What? Oh, sure." She smiles at me and flashes a thumbs up, and I give one back.

I guess I've found a partner, but I don't really have time to worry about that now. I have to find Serena.


	21. And it All Goes Down

As I walk through the crowds, someone crashes into me from the side. I quickly turn my head around and the person grabs onto my arm and almost drags me to the floor.

"May? Are you-"

"I'm fine," she says, still grabbing onto my shoulder. If she wasn't drunk before, now she is. Very.

"Did you find a partner?" she says. "I got drunk."

"Yeah, I did. It's Lyra."

"Lyra! Oh, she's hot. Good for you, Clemont…" She staggers and almost falls over, but I manage to grab her. Obviously she's not very good yet at being drunk. I'm pretty sure she's not even that used to it.

"Hey, let's find Drew, okay?" I ask. Maybe he'll know what to do. At least he can take her home, because I think it's time for her to leave. Or at least sit down.

She agrees, and soon she's coming along with me. Now I'm going to have to find Drew before I can find Serena. But I'm not sure where either of them would be. I wander aimlessly through the crowd, with May leaning on my shoulder beside me.

The crowd thins near the back of the club. I see Dawn and Ash, who are walking in the same direction as us. They are talking amiably, and I can tell that they, at least, aren't drunk.

Suddenly, I see Serena and Paul. There are on a couch all alone, and Serena has a drink in her hand. She's laughing a lot louder than she usually would. Suddenly my mind turns to dread. Is she drunk? Ash, some thirty feet away from me, has also stopped, having seen Paul and Serena. Dawn looks up at Ash, almost scared.

Paul puts Serena's drink down from her hand and sets it on the table in front of them. Serena looks confused but is still laughing softly, when Paul moves his hand over her shoulder. She stops and looks at him in surprise. He reaches around her waist, and then starts to kiss her.

I stand there, unable to do anything as they continue to make out, pushed up against the side of the couch. As Paul starts to slide his hands under her dress, Ash suddenly runs over. He yanks Paul's arm off of Serena and pulls him up to face him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he says. It's his old anger from the hot tub, except doubled. He looks scary. Paul and Ash are about the same height, but Ash is stronger, and Paul wrestles to try to get his arm out of Ash's grip. Everyone around us has heard his yell and turned to look, there comes a collective gasp. A crowd gathers. Beside me, May looks, eyes wide.

"I'm not doing anything," Paul says. "I'm just doing what you couldn't." He finally manages to wrench arm free, and he stands up to Ash, defiantly, as if looking for a fight.

"Get your hands off her," whispers Ash.

"Or what?" says Paul. On the couch, Serena looks terrified. She starts to cry.

"Or I'll punch your lights out," says Ash. Paul steps back a little.

"No you wouldn't. See, you made Serena cry. But luckily I know what to do to make her feel better…"

And Ash punches him in the face. The crowd gasps. May screams. Dawn has her hands over her mouth, looking terrified. Paul falls down on the couch, clutching his face, his nose bleeding. His shock doesn't last long; he staggers back up to face Ash.

"That does it, Ash Ketchum. I'm tired of you getting everything. I'm gonna mess up your pretty face…"

Paul takes a swing, but Ash catches his fist and sends him back. Paul stumbles forward again but Ash punches him across the jaw, harder than last time, and Paul falls backwards over the couch. Paul gets up shakily and spits blood on the ground, coughing. He flips Ashs off and dissapears out the back entrance. No one follows him.

The crowd is silent, in a mixture of shock and awe and horror. One person applauds, but quickly stops. May is slightly hysterical beside me, and so is Serena, who is curled up in a ball on the couch with her hands over her head, still crying.

I had no idea Ash was so strong. I mean, I knew he was, but I didn't know he could fight like that, considering this was probably the first fight he had been in. He looks slightly disbelieving, as if he isn't sure what he just did.

Whispers start to run through the crowd. Ash crouches down next to Serena and touches her wrist, but she is hysterical and hides her face again, still crying. Beside me, Drew appears.

"Where the heck were you? Take care of May, she's drunk," I say pretty hysterically. I'm worried for Serena. She won't move from her fetal position, despite Ash still crouching by her, talking to her. May stops hanging on me and hangs on Drew instead, she looks now like she's about to fall asleep.

"How much did she drink?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I'm guessing quite a bit," I say.

"I would call a cab and take her home," he says. "But I dunno about what's going to happen here."

"No, it'll be fine. Take her home," I tell him, and he leads her off.

I hear running behind me and someone else touches my shoulder, this time it's Lyra. How many times tonight have I been grabbed from behind?

"What happened?" she says, she sound frantic. "Clemont?"

"Ash punched Paul."

She looks from Ash to me, as if she doesn't believe it.

"But why?"

"It was Paul's fault."

"Wait, but why?"

I'm a little annoyed but about to answer her anyway when all the sudden Serena stops crying. She pulls herself up a little, and then she collapses onto the couch.

Lyra gasps beside me and I try not to, Serena looks bad. My mind is racing with all that just happened, even though I know she's probably fine, she still looks awful.

"She's not waking up," yells Ash frantically, "Can someone call the hospital?"

A lot of Ash's friends rush forward to help now. The older boy called Brock, who's a doctor, is the first one there. He crouches beside Ash, who is holding Serena's hand.

"She's breathing slow, and her skin is losing color. Her body temperature isn't where it should be…" he says. "I'm almost positive it's alcohol poisoning. Has someone called for medical help yet?"

"I've got it!" says Gary, motioning to his Holocaster. "I don't know if you should move her."

"Move her out of party, at least," says Brock, taking her pulse. "Just be gentle."

Ash lifts Serena off the couch and carries her out of the club, accompanied by Brock and Gary. Everyone in the crowd is frantic, and the music is still blaring...

"Clemont, are you ok? You look like you're going to faint," says Lyra.

I realize I have been staring for probably the last minute without blinking, and I feel dizzy.

"I'm fine, just worried."

"She'll be fine, I promise."


	22. So Unlike, and Yet So Very Like

As soon as Serena is carried off and out of my sight, I'm frantic. But I can't go follow her because it seems a mass of people have converged on me, asking what the heck just happened. I have really no patience to tell the story or to talk to anyone right now, so I just get increasingly annoyed. They seem hell bent on not letting me leave.

Finally though, I manage to extract myself from everyone and head towards the entrance. I guess not completely extracted, however, because soon enough I notice someone is following me. I decide to ignore the person. I can still hear the person following behind me, though, and I stop in my tracks and whirl around. "What?"

It's Lyra. I feel kind of bad for snapping at her, but in all honesty, not that bad. It's about Serena right now, not her. She looks back at me steadily, not moving. "You didn't have to be rude."

"I know, I'm sorry, just…I kind of want to go on my own right now."

She still isn't moving. I start walking again, and she follows me, a few steps behind. When we get out of the club and the door closes, I turn around.

"Lyra! Can you please stop following me!" I yell. At this point, I don't really care what I say to her. Serena is passed out in Ash's arms. This is none of Lyra's business. I mean, I just met her a few hours ago.

"No. Not until you tell me why you're so worked up about this."

"Why wouldn't I be worked up? She's my friend."

She looks at me steadily like before, waiting for me to say something else. Her brown eyes are so unlike Serena's that for some reason it annoys me even more.

"Look, Lyra, I've been traveling with Serena for years now. And she just basically got sexually harassed by some guy who made her drunk, and now she's going to the hospital! Why wouldn't I be nervous? It isn't any of your business."

"Maybe she's not my business, but you are now, because you're my partner. And I'm worried for you. Take it easy. Sit down for a moment."

"I'm not going to sit down!" I say, but when she touches my arm and leads me to the bench, I find my will is broken. I sit there for a few moments, and she sits beside me, and we sit in silence.

After a while, she speaks. "You're not angry anymore, are you?" She's not asking me if I am, because I know that she knows I'm not.

"Just worried," I say.

"I understand," she says. A little more silence.

"Clemont, when I ask you this, I want you to respond honestly, okay?"

"Sure."

"You love Serena, don't you?"

She turns now to look me straight in the eyes. She won't look away, and I know I won't, and I don't know what to say to her. For some reason now I don't want her to know I like Serena, and it's not because I'm embarrassed to tell her. She's wearing a green dress and sneakers, and her hair and eyes are brown; she's so unlike Serena that I can't stand to look at her, and yet, there's something in her that is just like Serena, only...different. As she keeps looking at me, patiently, softly, I know I'm going to tell her whether my mind want to or not.

"I do."

She nods slightly. "I can understand that."

I'm reminded once again of Serena, and I suddenly remember what I'm out here for. I stand up. "I have to go to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

"I appreciate it, Lyra, but I'd rather do this alone. You don't know Serena."

"I know you," she says.

"You met me a few hours ago," I say, but still I can't shake the feeling that she planted in me. As soon as she said it, I know she does. Know me. Actually knows me and understands me, in these few hours. It's a little scary.

"I'm still coming with you."

"Okay."

We head towards the front, not saying anything. But at the same time, I feel like we don't need to say anything. A door slams behind us and there comes the sound of running footsteps, and to my reluctance I turn around.

There's Dawn and Bonnie and Max, who I completely forgot about. I can't believe I left Bonnie in a club all by herself. I guess I wasn't thinking, but still, what kind of brother am I?

Dawn is slightly out of breath, and Bonnie and Max are close behind her.

"Clemont, you can't just leave like that without telling me! What about Bonnie and Max? I had to go find them. I haven't even told them what's going on yet."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Beside me Lyra is looking at Dawn in a sort of awe, I don't think she knew that I am on speaking terms with her.

"What did happen?' says Max irritably. "No one will tell me. Where's my sister?"

"I don't even know. Where are Drew and May, Clemont?" Dawn asks me. Her eyes are wide and she looks slightly scared, but for some reason it makes her look even more beautiful. And it makes me even more confused, her looking like that, Serena and Lyra and Dawn, who I'm not into, but who still always looks beautiful enough to catch everyone's attention. My head is swirling with everything right now, and now Max wants to know what happened to his sister…

"Clemont? What happened?" Dawn asks again. I need to pull it together…

"Oh, um…" I say. It's not like Max is six. I might as well tell him, because t's not like he won't figure it out anyway. "Max, your sister got drunk. Drew took her home to the Pokemon Center."

"She did?" Max looks surprised and a little incredulous. "Jesus Christ, May."

"But what was the big commotion that everyone was talking about? No one will tell me, not even Dawn!" says Bonnie, defiant.

"Well, a lot of drama happened," I say.

"_What_ exactly?" Bonnie and Max yell at the same time.

"Look, I'm sick of being treated like a little kid," says Max suddenly. "I'm only three years younger than me, and god knows I'm probably twice as smart as May. What's the big deal, anyway? It's not like we wouldn't understand it. Don't forget, me and Bonnie have been following _you _guys around for a third of our lives. You owe it to us to confide in us a little more. I'm sick of it."

We all stand there for a second, no one saying anything.

Dawn attempts to fix the situation herself. "Come on Max, you know we do trust you, it's just we haven't had time to tell you-"

"Dawn, I appreciate it, but, to be honest, mainly the reason I listen to you is because I sort of always have had a crush on you. I mean, you're a supermodel, everyone tries to impress you! I'm just mad that everything is about _May_. It always has to be about her and her friends, and never about me! I can't wait until I Tracey lets me come with him Kanto with him. Certainly it will be better than this."

Dawn looks shocked and slightly hurt, and I feel bad for her. I also think Max is overreacting, but I see where he's coming from. Still, it's not his place to attack us in this situation.

"Okay, I'll tell you. All the details. Your sister got drunk and started hanging all over me. So I went to find Drew, and what did I find instead? Paul got Serena drunk, it was the first time she had ever drunk alcohol in her life. And then I watched as he started making out with her and when it looked he was going to freakin rape her, Ash stepped up and broke his nose. Then, Serena collapsed and wouldn't wake up, and Brock tells us she has alcohol poisoning. We're all a little frantic right now, Max, so it would help if you realize that."

Max stares at me with his mouth open. Then he has the good grace to shut it. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine," I say. "I just need to get to the hospital."

"Should I go?" says Dawn nervously. "I don't know if I should, but I don't want Ash to be alone, and it's really late for everyone…"

I notice she tries says it's late for everyone instead of it's late for Max and Bonnie, and they notice too. The implication is the same. I think Dawn's also a little frantic, and I think she should go home.

"I think you should go back to the Center, Dawn. Rest a little bit. Serena will be fine."

"Me and Bonnie can go," says Max. He looks at me, daring me to challenge him.

"Max, I actually think you should go back with Dawn. You too Bonnie."

As Bonnie and Dawn start to walk away, he comes over to me. "Why is _she _going with you, then? You just met her tonight."

He means Lyra, and he doesn't bother to keep his voice down. I do, however.

"Max, I want you to go back to take care of Dawn and your sister. Help Drew out. Keep an eye on Bonnie. I'm not asking you to go back because you're not old enough."

He looks at me for a second, trying to see if I'm lying.

"That's the truth, Max."

"Okay," he says, and nods. "Thanks, Clemont." He smiles briefly and follows Dawn and Bonnie out the door.

When they leave, Lyra smiles.

"He seems smart."

"He is. Genius, actually. Come on, let's go to the hospital."


	23. Waiting Game

**Alright, everyone, I read in the comments that these characters are unrealistic. I was trying to make them realistic at first, but once I realized how much fun it is to do whatever the hell I want with them, that went out the window! (Well, not quite, but you get the idea.) It's fanfiction, when has it been realistic. But I do appreciate you guy's opinions, and I agree that some of the chapters lately have been OOC. In all seriousness, there are some characters who have started to become a bit insufferable for me, and I'm trying to work them through that. So I apologize for unrealistic characters, and I see where you're coming from. In my next fic, I hope to have more of a plan! **

***Also, in my poll, it looks like Serena is winning as for the favorite character. I found that funny because Serena is actually one of my least favorite characters to both write and in general! Not that I don't like her, however. I didn't vote, but my favorite character is probably Clemont. And for some reason, I also find myself to like Drew. He doesn't talk much, but I enjoy when he does. I hope in the future I will make a poll for shippings you want to have happen. I can't say it enough, thanks for following and reading!**

* * *

By the time we get to the hospital, it is very late at night or very early in the morning, depending on how you look at it. Lyra and I pay our cab driver and step out onto the curb.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," I tell her, looking up at the hospital lights.

"I know," she says simply. "You just looked like you needed someone."

"Thanks," I say, embarrassed. We stand there for a moment, and suddenly I feel her take my hand. On impulse I pull away, now even more embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I wasn't thinking-"

"It's okay," I tell her. "I just-"

"Don't feel that way," she finishes for me. She looks straight at me, like she has done before, and refuses to look away.

"It's not that, I just…"

I trail off, leaving her to finish the sentence again. I don't want to say it myself, since in any case, she seems to know what I am thinking.

"You like Serena."

"Yeah."

"It's fine, since I was only holding your hand as a friend."

I can't tell if she's lying or backtracking or what now, but in the moment she seems honest.

"Thanks."

"You can stop thanking me," she says. "Come on, let's go see Serena."

Nurse Joy looks up at us as we enter, and I ask about Serena.

"I'm sorry, you can't see her right now," she says, shaking her head.

"What? But I have to see her!" Why can't I see her? Does that mean she's doing badly?

"I'm sorry, we're not letting visitors in until seven in the morning. You're welcome to wait."

"Alright, just… let me know," I say. It's two o'clock right now, which means we have to wait some long five hours.

"The waiting room is right through that door," Nurse Joy says, pointing.

I try to keep myself under control as we head towards the waiting room doors. I'm even more worried now, even though I know this is how hospitals work. I need to see her as soon as possible.

When we enter the waiting room I see Ash, Gary, and Brock on the far side. Brock appears to be sleeping quietly, but Gary and Ash are still awake. Ash stares at the wall, looking like he's lost in thought. Gary is the only one who seems truly alert, and so it is that he's the one who sees us come into the room. He motions to Ash and nudges Brock, who wakes up with a start.

Lyra and I come over to them. Not unexpectedly, everyone is surprised that Lyra is here.

"Hey, Lyra!" says Ash, rising up from his seat. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He looks slightly confused, and I can tell he doesn't want to be rude and ask what she's doing here.

"Hey, Ash," Lyra says, blushing slightly. She can't possibly like Ash, could she? But as I look at her, I just tell that she doesn't. Maybe she did, and she is still swayed by Ash's smile and looks, but I can tell right now that she doesn't have a crush on him.

After Brock greets Lyra and Gary is introduced to her, the former speaks up.

"So, what brings you here, Lyra?" It's a rather casual sentence, unfit for the scenario. We are at a hospital, after all.

"Oh, I was just…" I realize that it's going to be hard for her to explain why she's here, at the emergency room with a group of people she has little connection to. I understand, but I now it will seem weird to them.

"I met her at the party, and she was with me when it all...happened…" I say, speaking up for her. "So she came with me. We're going to partner for the Contest."

Lyra nods gratefully. Brock and Ash nod, though they still seem a little put out.

"So what's the deal?" I say, sitting down across from them.

Ash sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, after she passed out, I carried her outside to wait for the ambulance, and Gary and Brock came with me while we waited just to make sure she didn't… stop breathing or anything. We all rode here in the ambulance, and then they took her away and told us to wait. I don't know how she's doing… or what's going on.

"That was her first time ever drinking, ever. And Paul got her drunk, and I know that he knew that she didn't know how to handle alcohol. And he did all this to take advantage of her… he could've raped her the way things were going."

All the sudden his face hardens. "I hate Paul. But I didn't mean to beat him up like that. I was just so _angry_."

"He deserved it," says Brock. "Don't feel bad about it."

Ash nods but he still looks troubled, and I can tell that as much as he hates Paul, he is still a good enough person to regret what he did.

Gary stands up. "He'll be fine, Ash. Serena will be fine. It's only a matter of time. The Contest starts in a week. Let's try to move on after this."

"You're right," says Ash. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried…"

"For her, I know," Gary says. "I know how much you care about her. Now that you have some company, I'm going to head out."

"Thanks, Gary," says Ash. Gary nods, and leaves back out the swinging doors. "Brock, feel free to leave, too. I know you're tired."

"Are you sure?" says Brock.

Ash nods, and Brock grips his shoulder and makes to leave. Ash stares at the wall, looking preoccupied.

As Brock walks past me, he whispers, "Make sure he's okay."

I nod, and Ash doesn't seem to have heard. It occurs to me that Brock must kind of be a big brother to Ash in some instances. I know he traveled with Ash when he was just starting out, and that Ash looks up to him immensely, probably also due to the fact that he is five years older than us. Perhaps, for Ash, Brock is the father that he never had.

Half an hour later, Ash has still not moved from his position on the edge of his seat, rocking back and forth on his heels. When I ask him if he's okay, he nods hastily.

"Ash, Serena is going to be fine."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about her," he says.

"She's going to be fine," I say, and I say it as much for myself as I say it for him.


	24. The Hospital Room

**Hey you guys! I have a new poll up like I mentioned yesterday about which shipping(s) you want to have happen in this story. If you want, go to my profile and vote, please! **

*** On another note, did you guys see the new episode of Pokemon today? So much Serena/Ash bonding! Really great episode. I love the summer camp arc so much! (It'll be hard to wait for subs on this one.) Also, Shauna was talking about some kind of Pokemon beauty pageant I believe? It would be great to see Serena do those as her goal in the future.**

* * *

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I open one eye and can barely make out a pale face and red hair, and I want to go back to sleep. Then suddenly I snap awake. I'm at the hospital, and Nurse Joy is standing in front of me. I can't believe I forgot where I am, much less that I actually fell asleep.

Lyra fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I nudge her awake and she rubs her eyes open, clearly still tired. I feel bad that she followed me here. Ash is even asleep, slouched over across from us.

"It's seven o' clock," says Nurse Joy. "You told me to let you know."

"Oh? Thanks," I say.

"She's in Room 6H," she says, then she smiles and walks back to the reception desk.

I wake up Ash. Like me, he snaps awake at once, sitting up completely straight.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," he says, shaking his head.

"Well, it's fine now," I say. "We can go see Serena."

"I'll stay here," says Lyra.

"Are you sure?" I say, but I can't help feel secretly glad.

"Yeah, I'll just wait out here. I don't want to intrude on anything."

"If you're sure."

"I'll be fine. I hope she's okay."

* * *

When Ash and I reach the room I suddenly feel scared to go in, and I'm not sure why. I guess I'm scared of what we'll find. I don't have time to dwell on it, however, because Ash pushes open the door and I find myself walking in.

The room is open, and white. There is one bed, and in it is Serena. Her light brown hair is splayed over the pillow, and her eyes are closed. She looks very idyllic, and for a moment I almost forget she's in the hospital. She would be perfect, except she is hooked up to machines and wearing a hospital gown.

Her nurse comes around the screen. "She's just sleeping, don't worry," she says. "You can sit down, if you like."

We sit down on the sides of Serena's bed, still not taking our eyes off of her. Her hand dangles down, and Ash takes it and gently puts it back on the bed.

"How is she doing?" he asks the nurse.

"She's doing fine," says the nurse. "She should actually be able to go home by this afternoon. She had alcohol poisoning, as you and your friends correctly guessed. She drank too much in a short time, not to mention you said she had never drunk before. She woke up earlier today, but she can't seem to remember drinking or what happened when she was drunk."

"She doesn't remember?" Ash says slowly, slightly stunned. "Anything?"

"Well, she does remember she went to a party. She says she started to hang out with a boy, and then she doesn't know what happened after that. Be gentle; she's very embarrassed about the whole situation."

So Serena doesn't remember a thing? Who's going to explain to her that she was almost raped by Paul, and then that her attacker was attacked by the guy she likes? I don't want to tell her this now, not while she's in the hospital. I know she'll be mortified, and probably embarrassed to face everyone. Not to mention I know Ash will never let her get near Paul again, if he has the gall to show his face again. Thinking all this, I briefly wonder if it's better not to tell her, to protect her from herself. But then again, obviously it would be worse for her if she was to find out from someone else.

I look across at Ash, who is seated on the other side of the bed. He jerks his head slightly and I know he doesn't think we should tell her. I nod, but I'm also worried.

I watch as her takes her hand and holds it, and I feel numb. As if I'm intruding on their personal moment, even though she is asleep. The early morning sunlight streams through window and the screen, and illuminates the bed. Ash looks at her with such a tender expression that I feel even more out of place, until finally I get up to leave to take Lyra home.

Ash doesn't even notice I'm leaving. He still stares at Serena with that expression, and I feel that there are a thousand words he could say, or is saying, in a single look that only he and her can understand. Obviously I can't. I can never compare to him. I shut the door on the two of them, and as I am about to leave I see Serena open her eyes and squeeze his hand back…

I walk down the white tiles in the white hallway with its white walls, and feel empty. Lyra looks up as I enter the waiting room, and I know she's wondering why I look so depressed, but I don't want to talk to her that much right now. Somewhere in my mind I remember she did nothing wrong. It is her bad luck to be here at this moment.

But she still notices something wrong, and she asks me right away.

"I'm fine," I say. "Serena's fine, she's going to get released this afternoon."

"Clemont, does this have something to do with Ash?" she asks, again, looking me straight in the eye, I hate how she does that. How can she think she knows me?

I don't answer her question and instead say, "Come on, let's go home."

"You didn't tell me what was wrong."

"And I don't know what makes you think you need to know."

Her eyes blaze for a second. "Thanks, but I'm going to find my own way home." She stands up hastily and walks out the door, still wearing her clubbing dress from the night before.

I don't feel bad at all right now. At this moment, I just want to go off by myself into the streets of the city, and just walk around until I clear my head. But I know Bonnie will be worried, and so reluctantly I hail a Lumicab and I soon find myself back in front of our Pokemon Center.

I check in, and head up to our room. All is quiet in both the boy's and girl's rooms, and I swipe my key into my room not knowing what to expect.

To my surprise, everyone except for May is in the room, talking quietly. They stop when they hear the door open and look at me in surprise.

Dawn rushes up to me. "We didn't think you'd be back so soon? What's going on? Is Serena okay? Where's Ash?"

It's a lot of questions, but I force myself to answer them patiently.

"I'm glad she's okay," says Drew, "so's May. She has a hangover right now, so she's sleeping it off. But Serena doesn't remember anything at all?"

"No, and we've decided not to tell her."

"What?" says Drew incredulously. "I think you at least owe her that. Fine, I won't say anything to her. But I still think it's not the greatest idea."

"I don't know, if she doesn't remember, let's just keep it that way," I say, getting angry. 'It's probably better if she doesn't remember all the awful things that happened to her, don't you think?"

"I'm just saying," says Drew, looking surprised.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm… going to go out."

"But you just got back!" says Bonnie.

"Well, I need a break," I say. "Goodbye."

And with that, I walk out the door.


	25. A Somewhat City Date

**Just looking at the poll, it seems like everyone wants Amourshipping. I guess I was expecting that, but still! **

* * *

As soon as I leave the room, I hear footsteps behind me. Is someone seriously following me _now_? I would think it was Lyra except for the fact that she's not here.

"Clemont," says the person. It's Dawn. Why on earth would she be following me? I keep walking.

"This is about Serena, isn't it? Did something happen?"

I am still walking, and soon I'm outside on the sidewalk into the morning, with her still following me.

"Clemont, stop."

I pay her no attention until she suddenly runs up behind me and grabs me, forcing me to stop.

"Clemont, this is stupid. We're just trying to help, you know."

"It's really none of your business."

"Maybe so, but is it any of yours?"

"That makes no sense."

"Clemont, listen to me!"

A couple people passing by stare as they weave around us, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I look at Dawn's face, and all I can see is annoyance. I have never really seen her like this. Generally she's pretty compliant, unlike May, who always wants things her way. But she seems somehow determined right now.

"This isn't fair. You might think you are, but you're not the only person worried about Serena here. We're trying to talk to you, and you're acting, well, to be honest, like a jerkass. Whatever happened, you can tell me. This isn't like you, Clemont. You don't need to drown in self-pity and be so _negative _about everything."

She says this all in one breath, and when she finishes, she stands there looking at me reproachfully with those magnificent eyes, slightly out of breath. I'm about to get annoyed when I start to take in her words.

She's right, but I don't want to accept that she is. Now that I look at it from her point of view, I have been only thinking about myself. But still, I don't want to hear it from her. First Lyra, and then Dawn, how is it that people know what I've thinking? I didn't think I was _that _much of an open book. But then again, if what she said was true, when would I have had the time to realize it? Still, I can't help but feel annoyed. It's really none of her business. And yet, as I look at her there, still looking and waiting, I feel like I should tell her…

"It's just...like you said, it's Serena," I say quietly.

"Let's go for a walk," she says, and takes my arm.

* * *

"So what is it specifically about Serena that is putting you in a bad mood lately?" Dawn asks a while later. We have walked around the city for a couple hours now, like a day trip, or a date. I suppose we would look to casual bystanders like a couple, but for the fact that Dawn is way out of my league. Now we walk along North Boulevard, and the sun is shining. I am still in fairly nice clothes, as I have not had time to change since last night.

'Well, to be honest, it's her and Ash," I say.

She nods. "They are pretty close."

"Especially now, while he's all worried about Serena. And I can't do anything about it. But in normal circumstances, I do think that he's closer to you."

She smiles, but looks off into the distance. "Well, we have known each other for a long time."

I laugh. "Okay, Dawn. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Ash told me that he and you dated."

"He did?" she gasps, grabbing my arm. "Wait, who else knows?"

Now is probably not the time to be dishonest. "Uh… May and Drew. I might have told them."

"Clemont! Why did you tell them?" She looks so distressed that I start to feel kind of bad.

"I'm sorry. But why were you guys trying to keep it a secret? It's not weird or anything."

"I don't know. I guess it's kind of embarrassing."

"It's not. Me and May and Drew were actually going to try to get you two together," I admit.

She blushes. "I bet that was May's idea, wasn't it…"

"Dawn, tell me honestly, you still love him, don't you? As more than a friend?"

She stares at me with her mouth open, then closes it to blush furiously. I have eliminated her "like him as a friend" card. I am positive that she likes him, and I know from Ash himself that he's had second thoughts about Dawn. And that was a while ago, too. Since then, they've been hanging on each other even more.

"Yeah, I do," she mutters. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't," I say, I hope honestly. I hope I won't tell anyone, but to be honest, by track record for keeping secrets is pretty crappy. At the same time, I know that if I tell this information to Ash, everything could change… but I feel that that would be cheating, in a way. I owe to to Dawn, in any case, to keep her secret. However obvious it might be to the rest of us. That doesn't mean I can't tell Dawn, though.

"I actually think he might still like you too," I say. I won't tell her Ash said so.

She perks up. "Really? Why?"

"Just a hunch. And the way he looks at you."

She rolls her eyes. "May says he only looks at me like he does when I'm wearing slutty clothes. Which, she also mentioned, is always. But do you really think so?"

"I think so. Why not?"

"But don't you think he also likes Serena?"

"Oh, well… I'm not sure about that…"

"But isn't that what's bothering you? That they're close?"

"Yeah. I don't know what their relationship is. But I think that you and he might have something going on."

"Really?" she says, but she her face lights up and she seems altogether more cheerful.

"Totally." I say.

"Thanks, Clemont. You know, if I didn't like Ash and if you didn't like Serena, I don't think we would make a bad couple at all."

"You're right," I say, playing along. "I'll keep that in mind in case things don't work out."

We both laugh, and then there is quiet for a minute.

"But in all seriousness, thanks for letting me tag along with you," she says. "You're quite an interesting guy, Clemont."

"No problem. Thanks for… you know."

"Don't mention it. Hey, wanna go to the museum?"

"Sure."


	26. A New Light

**Hey, you guys, sorry for the delay, school and football season start soon so I've been busy with that cheer practice and homework that I waited till the last minute on. I read one comment that said I should use a different character's perspective instead of just Clemont's, and I decided to do just that. Thanks to whoever wrote that, because I feel like I can also advance the story further with multiple perspectives. Also, I'm realized that some people think there's a "shipping war" going on in the comments section. I'm perfectly alright with it, those with no accounts, feel free to state your opinion on ships. Here's today's chapter with not only Clemont's perspective, but with someone else's too…**

* * *

_**Clemont **_

When Dawn and I get back to the Pokemon Center, it's around four o'clock in the afternoon. I get slightly nervous remembering Ash and Serena being there, but to my surprise, they haven't come home yet.

Once I'm in my room, I take the opportunity to call Lyra and apologize for being rude to her, but the call goes to voicemail. All I can do now is leave a message and hope that she gets it.

"Ash and Serena should be back soon," says Dawn. "He just texted me. Who were you calling?"

"Oh…Lyra," I say. "She's going to be my partner for the Contest."

"Good for you! She's done Contest before, so she knows her stuff. So does Kenny, but not that it makes a difference…"

"Well, it's all for fun, isn't it?" I say. "We know May and Drew are going to sweep all of us. They do this for a living."

Dawn stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Don't forget, I won the Grand Festival too. I'm out of practice, but I'm still golden. Come on, let's wait in front for Ash and Serena."

"Fine."

May, Drew, Bonnie and Max join us on the way down, and I am faced with the task of apologizing again. But they all seem to accept it and move past it, and I'm grateful for it. We enter conversation as we make our way to the lobby, and it seems it has all been forgotten.

No much time passes before a taxi pulls up and we see Ash emerge, assisting Serena out of the cab. She looks well, as if nothing has happened. Her hair is even brushed and perfect, and her makeup is intact. For some reason it strikes me as slightly funny that they're both still wearing their nice clothes, though I was up until some twenty minutes ago.

As they come into the lobby Bonnie runs up and hugs Serena rather violently, obviously neglecting to consider that she has just been released from the hospital. However, it breaks the ice for the rest of us, and soon we all sit down on the lobby couches to talk.

"I am never drinking ever again," says Serena for probably the fifth time, shaking her head. "I can't believe that happened. I'm so embarrassed." She covers her face with her hands. I always find that mannerism of hers to be cute, but for some reason, today it doesn't do anything for me. Maybe it's because I've been hanging out with Dawn all day.

No one knows how to respond to that, so when someone changes the subject, we all eagerly seize onto it. As the group around me talks, I look at Serena. Something about the way I feel about her has changed. Maybe it's because she's not so innocent anymore. I don't know what has changed, and I'm not sure if I like her any less or any more. It's just a different kind of feeling, and one I don't know where to place.

* * *

_**Ash**_

It's night time again by the time we start to walk back from dinner. I should be dead tired from not getting any sleep from last night, but the whole ordeal is bugging me. I don't know why, really; I mean, it's over and done. It seems that everyone else has put it behind them, except for me. I act like I took it in stride, but still, I can't seem to get it out of my head.

Dawn walks along in silence next to me. It's pretty cold out for Lumiose. Back when we traveled together, she had this thing where she never wanted to carry a jacket, so every time I would end up giving mine to her. It became so routine that even when she did remember to bring a jacket, she didn't. I didn't mind. We were dating then, so I liked giving her my jacket. I probably still would, except for we've grown out of that game. I still remember a lot of the little things we did, but I don't know if she does.

I wish someone would address everything that happened last night, just to get it out of the way. It makes it worse that we all know what happened even though Serena doesn't. Though come to think of it, it was my idea not to tell her. But I can't tell her now, now that she knows everyone has basically lied to her from the start. But just seeing her in the hospital, so defenseless, made me not want to burden her with that. Now that I think more about everything that happened, the worse it gets in my head. And what bothers me most is Serena.

"Hey, Ash, are you okay?" says Dawn. "We're here already."

I look up, surprised. We're in front of the Pokemon Center already. The rest of our party is stopped, looking at us.

"Oh? Uhh, sorry…" I can't tell her honestly that there's nothing going on, but at the same time I don't want to tell her with everyone here. I know she can tell that I want to talk to her alone, because, with the two of us, we just know. It's kind of always been like that. She can tell what I'm thinking, and I can tell what she's thinking. For just a second it makes me miss when we were dating. But I think she's moved on. To be honest, I don't know if I have.

I thought I had, until I saw her again and it all kind of came back to me. I mean, we had kept in touch, but it was nothing like seeing her again. Before Dawn came back, I had thought for sure that I was going to somehow marry Serena by the end of it all. But from the moment Dawn stepped off the escalator at the airport, it all started coming back to me. Not to mention Dawn is so hot that most of the time it's hard for me _not _to look at her. It's all so confusing to me that I can't believe I told Clemont about it.

"You guys go on ahead," says Dawn. May and Drew shoot each other a look before she pulls him through the door, and the others follow. Clemont looks at us strangely as he follows May and Drew, and for whatever reason the three of them are soon whispering when they think they're out of our sight. Serena brings up the rear, and she looks back at us with a weird mixture of emotions on her face. That's one thing about Serena; that I never know what she's thinking. I wish I did know.

Now that we're alone, she comes up to me. I can see her breath. "Okay. You've been acting weird ever since you came back from the hospital. What's up?"

"Just...everything that happened last night."

She nods. She expects me to specify.

"I just got so angry. I didn't really mean to punch Paul, it just came out. And then after that I wasn't really thinking straight until I calmed down."

"But that's not really it, is it?"

No it's not.

"Well, part of it. I...when I saw Serena in the hospital, seeing her like that, I just wanted to protect her even more. I was still really mad at Paul for getting her drunk and everything he did. But then when it turned out she was fine and I was left to myself...well, I was thinking that she couldn't have been entirely defenseless. Sure, Paul offered her drinks, but she didn't have to take it. Don't get me wrong, eighty percent of everything is completely his fault. He's a bastard and I don't want ever want him to talk to me or her again. But still, Serena's smart enough to know not to, but she still did… does that mean she doesn't care?"

I want to say, 'does that mean she doesn't care about me?' but I can't bring myself to say it in front of Dawn.

"Ash, it's fine. I know you've liked her," says Dawn. I feel bad that she knows that, especially when I don't know how I feel about her. I don't want to hurt her feelings. But I still don't think she likes me like that. And I didn't want her to know about Serena, in case there was ever a second chance with us. But, there's really no secrets between us, and it's not like I've been discreet about it.

"I just thought she knew better than that. It's almost like...well, like she lost something to me. Kind of like a part of herself. I always picture her as so innocent… but now that's not true. I mean, was she really ever, though? To be honest, even though I've traveled with her for years and years, I've never really even had a deep conversation with her like we always did when we were together. She's so different than you, Dawn. And yet… I can't get her out of my head. Even now. I don't know what to do."

Again, I don't finish the sentence. I don't know what to do about you and Serena, because I love you both and can't figure out which one I like best. Or if either of them even like me back.

"I can help you with that," says Dawn quietly. I stare at her for a second. And before I know it she's kissing me, up on her tiptoes because I'm so much taller than her now. And I kiss her back.


	27. Unprovoked Attack

**Okay you guys, I said I was fine with you guys voting for who you want on the comments, but don't attack other commentators. Move to a forum if you want to do that. It is inevitable that some of you will not like the outcomes of this story; I wish I could but I can't have both Pearl and Amourshipping at the end. So I apologize to you hard core shippers in advance! This shipping war looks to be wrapping up but if it hasn't, I advise you to end it as soon as possible. Thanks. **

* * *

_**Clemont**_

"I wonder what they're doing," I ask May and Drew as soon as I catch up with them. Everyone has just left Ash and Dawn outside in front of the Pokemon Center, and as me, May, and Drew are seemingly now at least semi-officially the "Get Dawn and Ash together" foundation; it's only natural that we wonder what they had to say to each other. Especially in light of yesterday's drama.

"That's what we want to know," says May, walking now in between Drew and I. "Obviously they both want to talk to each other, what with their whole 'psychic connection' thing."

"Yeah, but why would Ash leave Serena alone after yesterday?" says Drew.

"Well, he already was with her for all of today. But I thought he'd be more worried and hanging on her all day."

"Come on, it's not that weird that he's leaving Serena to go talk with Dawn," I say. "I mean, Serena's fine now, and it would be weirder if Ash wouldn't leave her alone. I just want to know if what they're talking about has to do with Serena or everything that happened last night."

"We're totally ove thinking this," says Drew.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it isn't fun," says May.

When we come to our room and unlock the door, May immediately runs to the window overlooking the street and pulls back the curtain. Just as quickly I run over to her and pull the curtain back.

"What?" she says indignantly. "I want to see what they're doing."

"It's none of our business."

"You were the one that wanted to find out what they were doing!"

"Yeah, but…" To be honest, I don't know why I don't want to spy on them. I generally have little to no problem with eavesdropping, which, I admit, is somewhat of a problem.

"Please?" says May.

"Don't give Clemont your sad puppy face, May," says Drew. May's face goes back to a pout. "Clemont's right, we probably shouldn't be spying on them."

"Fine."

Drew laughs. "What's with the energy all the sudden? This morning you told me you were going to die."

"I was hungover!" yells May. "Don't you two go acting like you don't want to look out the window now! You were all for doing it before we got here!"

"When did you you mention spying on them?" I say, and she shoots me what she must think is a death glare. I can't help but laugh, making her even more angry.

"You know, I can hear everything you guys are saying," says Serena suddenly from somewhere behind us.

We all slowly turn around with what I know is varying degrees of _oh shit _on our faces. We were whispering at first, but now I realize that that went out the window pretty soon after we came in here. And Serena is probably the last person we want to hear about this. I feel pretty bad actually, since she just got out of the hospital and what not.

May decides to be front up and honest. "Sorry. We were just wondering what Ash and Dawn were doing."

"Why were you wondering that?" says Serena. She looks skeptical, but I can tell that beneath her facade she is getting nervous. I hope she doesn't provoke May into fighting again. What we really don't need is more pointless drama.

"Well, we just wanted to see, you know, if anything _happened_," says May. "If you know what I mean."

It's hard to believe that she can be so tactless, but then again, this is May we are talking about. But then I remember that she doesn't know that Serena likes Ash. I cringe, but May doesn't notice. I can't signal her to stop, either.

"What are you trying to say?" says Serena, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"I don't know...what do you think?" says May sarcastically. Serena's face hardens.

"Ash would never hook up with Dawn," says Serena as if to settle the matter, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?" says May. I can tell she's mildly interested in picking a fight, and I'm not sure how to stop her. She must still feel she has a bone to pick with Serena after the whole shopping incident. I know if I step in she won't listen to me anyway, or Drew for that matter. She would probably listen to Ash or Dawn, but of course, they don't happen to be here right now.

"I know because they never dated or anything before," says Serena haughtily. "Ash would tell me if they did. I've traveled with him longer than you have, so I think I would know."

May's eyes widen, and I know in a split second that she won't pass up the opportunity.

She laughs. "You think that _I _wouldn't know? In case you haven't noticed, you're not part of this group. You're not even in his league. We have been on television since we were ten years old, and you have never been. And so I can tell you, I know things. And one of those things I know is that Ash and Dawn dated. For six months, in Sinnoh, right in between when you were gone."

A quiet hits the room. Serena has stopped, face blank. When she again speaks, I can tell she's close to crying.

"You're lying."

"Oh, I'm not," says May. It's funny how she is so likeable most of the time, and then at the drop of the hat, she'll attack you. I guess it's just her personality, but I thought she was over the whole Serena argument. She seemed to be, anyway. I know Dawn is.

"Come on, May, don't cause drama for no reason," says Drew.

"This doesn't concern you," says May.

"Well, you're being rude. We're not in high school anymore, this isn't a clique." I almost laugh despite myself because there isn't one of us who has gone to high school, or a normal one at least. But still, I'm surprised that Drew is standing up to May. I wouldn't say he is submissive, exactly; but May does push him around a fair amount. Even now, May shoots him a look and continues on.

"I'm not lying. Of course Ash wanted to date Dawn. She's a supermodel, she's famous, she's down to earth, and she's not _clingy. _Not to mention that when she's around, any other girl doesn't stand a chance. They've been in contact ever since they split up. And hell, for all I know, they still want to be dating."

"This is way out of line, May," I say, but she doesn't appear to have heard me. Which is funny, because I definitely didn't say it quietly. She needs to stop. She's getting kind of out of control.

I'm worried about Serena now. Her eyes are welled up with tears and she hasn't moved from her spot, standing there at the center of the floor. Serena has next to no self-esteem, and I'm sure she has none right now. I've already found the biggest difference between Dawn and Serena, and right now it's more evident than ever. It's the confidence that Serena lacks; Dawn has it, and that's part of what makes her so appealing. And either May can't see that, or she doesn't care. She's on a roll now, when Serena barely did anything. Can she not see that Serena is already torn down?

"Ash and Dawn have known each other for years, so I would get used to it. And Dawn's not the one who got drunk and let herself get done by some guy she barely knows."

If May hadn't gone past the line before, she just did now. I'll admit I was also a little put off by Serena's behavior, but doesn't change the fact that May's being downright unbelievable. Not to mention that May also got stoned. I don't know what has come over her, but I don't know how much longer I can stand here and see Serena get attacked.

"May, cut it out," I say. When she doesn't look at me I grab her arm. "Stop."

She looks at me now as if she can't believe I'm trying to stop her. "Clemont, let go of my arm," she says patiently.

"I'm not going to, because you're being a bitch," I say.

She gasps. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

I can't believe I just said something like that, since I never have before, but I don't really care. She is being a bitch.

"That's what I'm calling you."

"You did not just say that!"

And at that moment Ash and Dawn walk into the room, and we all freeze.


	28. One or the Other

_**Ash**_

When she kisses me I remember the first time we kissed, at one of her Contests. It was the last ribbon she needed to get into the Grand Festival, and she was wearing one of those ridiculous girly dresses she used to always wear when she performed. She won it, and she came back to me in the crowd. There were people clapping all around us, and I don't quite remember what happened, but it just did. It's weird that I don't remember exactly how we kissed, but I remember every other detail, for some reason. I remember she had confetti in her hair.

She pulls away now in the present. It's different kissing her because I'm taller than her now, and after a year we're pretty much out of practice. I almost laugh thinking of her in her Contest dresses, and I think I might accidently smile because she notices.

"What are thinking of?" she asks. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I laugh. "I was just thinking of the first time we kissed."

"Oh yeah. We were lucky that Brock wasn't traveling with us anymore, or we would have never lived it down."

"We were just worried the cameras caught it."

I'm not really sure why I'm remembering everything now, even though I thought I had remembered a lot about our relationship before. It sounds really stupid, but kissing her reminds me of all that. I remember the first time I met her, and decided to travel with her; I remember us fighting over me trying to coach her, because I thought I knew everything there was to know about Pokemon. I remember her crying about Contests, her hair in the morning, and how Brock sort of became our mom while we were away from our real ones. She was going to go back to Kanto with me, but then she and her Pokemon were offered their first modeling contract.

And even more; seeing her for the first time in three years at fifteen. Just the two of us on our own, without Brock. We both sucked at cooking and so we ate ramen and cereal basically the whole six months. Then she would always tease me because my stomach was always growling, and then I would call her Dee Dee and that would shut her up. She went to my battles, and I went to her Contests, and it was that rhythm that we sort of fell into. We walked for hours and hours through the countryside, just talking and going wherever life would take us. Seeing her again makes me wish we could do that again.

It's the kind of thing I never did with Serena. Serena is a different type of person than Dawn. She's shy, reserved, and most of the time slightly anxious. She's still a perfectionist, whereas Dawn grew out of it. Even though I traveled with her for more time than Dawn, I could never see Serena say, trying to wake me up at four in the morning to climb up a hill and see the sun rise or something crazy like that, like Dawn sometimes did.

She always acts slightly different around me than she does with other people, almost like she's nervous. I can't see why, since we've known each other for a while now. If any one should be nervous, it should be me. I know we're still not one hundred percent comfortable with each other, and I wish we could be.

In that sense it's really different from me and Dawn's dynamic. It's come to the point where Dawn and I don't really care how we see each other anymore. We're kind of like an old married couple. And that's great, and I love that we're that way, but the fact that there's still something to be found with Serena is interesting to me.

I guess you could say that Serena intrigues me. As opposed to Dawn, I never know what Serena's thinking. Just when I think she's giving me the green light she turns back to red. She'll say something, then backtrack on it, or seems like she's getting close to me and then move away. I try hard not to, but it really draws me into her. I don't know if she's doing it on purpose or anything, but I like it. It's almost like a game. That sounds bad, but it's more earnest than that.

There's just more to Serena that needs to be discovered. And I've always been sure that it'll be worth it someday. My relationship with her is new everyday, something fresh and interesting. I like that about us. It's kind of something innocent, and for some reason I find myself imagining a life with Serena more than I imagine having a life with Dawn.

But when Dawn's near me it's hard to remember that self-made promise to Serena. I can't really take my eyes off her, of course for her looks but for more than that. It's just the connection we have, it's always there, and I can feel it dragging me in. I know I should resist, but I can feel myself slipping and the kiss just made everything worse. I'm so confused I don't even know where to begin.

I see Dawn there in front of me, standing not even half an arm's length from me. She stands there not even in anything provocative for once, just an old t-shirt and shorts. She's barely wearing any makeup, but it never really mattered if she did. In the street light, it seems like she's glowing, almost.

Her face and everything about her is so familiar, and the more I look at her the worse it gets. I try to remember Serena, but all I can think of right now is how much I want Dawn. And without even thinking, I go to kiss her again.

We're better at it this time around, and it's just like old times. She puts her arms around my neck and I put mine around her hips, and for a brief moment I don't even care that we're in the middle of the sidewalk, which is not exactly deserted.

But for some reason the more it goes on the worse I feel about it, and of course now I think about Serena, and I feel awful. But I don't if it's my hormones or Dawn herself or what, but I can't stop. It feels awesome, but it's not right, and all it does is remind me of how much I feel Serena and I should the ones kissing. Finally I gather enough resolve to pull away.

Dawn looks at me strangely and I don't know what I should tell her.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't probably the best time," I start to say. Wait, that wasn't what I wanted to say. Not even close.

"Yeah, you're right. We're in the middle of the street. Not to mention our room's window is looking down on us from the second floor."

She doesn't get it, and I can't understand how in this of all times our connection fails to work. Can she not tell what I want her to know? Now I feel bad for her and Serena, and I don't know which I feel worse for. I mean, I guess I returned Dawn's kiss because I felt bad about Serena, so that's not fair to Dawn. It's not fair to anyone, really, and now I'm starting to feel kind of bad about myself. I can't lead them both on, but what if Serena turns out to be the wrong choice? I don't even know if she likes me, and Dawn does. What am I even thinking? I feel like the only thing I can do is tell Dawn and hope that she somehow can make everything work, and understand.

"Dawn, I need you to know-"

My voice is cut off by a yell from the Pokemon Center.

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

Of course, it happens to come from our room. There is no shortage of drama amongst my friends. Honestly sometimes I wish we were all still ten years old, all trying to catch Pokemon.

"What was that? Maybe we should go check!" says Dawn, looking up towards the window. I know she's concerned and I would be too except for the situation going on here, but I can't tell her that now.

She runs to the center and I have no choice but to follow her. I can hear the yelling continue up until the moment we rush up to the door. I think I hear Clemont's voice, which is weird because he never yells. Dawn throws open the door.

When they see us everyone freezes. By the window is Drew, looking on. Clemont has grabbed May's arm and May looks like she was trying to pull him away; she looks angry. And in the middle of the floor is Serena, with tears streaming down her face.

Dawn grabs my arm and all I can do is gape at the scene in front of me, before I swallow and talk:

"What's going on?!''

"Everything! Clemont called me a bitch!" yells May. She looks a little crazed, and she's breathing hard. I can't help but think she started this; after all, none of us have forgotten what happened during the shopping trip. Clemont, on the other hand, looks a little off, as if he can't believe what had come out of his mouth. He lets go of May's arm and steps back, looking at me and Dawn. He looks scared.

"What's going on?" I say again. "Why were you even fighting?"

Suddenly May seems to remember something. "Ah! You two came just in time. You can tell me something. I want Serena to hear this."

"What?" I don't understand what's going on. What worries me is Serena, standing there, silently crying. What on earth did May say to her to make her cry like that? She never cries.

And May speaks. "Tell me honestly," says May. "Tell Serena that you and Dawn dated."

My mind goes blank for a moment. Everyone's looking at me, and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to respond or whether I should try to lie or not; I feel Dawn drop my arm and we step away from each other. I'm in trouble now.

But the worst thing about everything right now is Serena's face. She's looking at me with such an awful expression on her face, but it's not hate. She just looks really sad, and it makes me feel even worse about it all. I don't know I don't know I don't know what I should do, I never wanted her to find out, I never told her because I love her. I love her a lot. People say I'm not the smartest and they're right, because I got myself into this mess. I lied to her, and now the pause is so long she knows it's true.

"Is that the truth, Ash?" Serena asks, and I can barely look at her face, all tear-stained and tortured like and looking straight at me.

"Yes."

Her tears flow harder and she shakes her head, and before I can say anything else she runs into the bathroom.

"What was that for, May?" asks Dawn; she's also almost close to tears. Dawn cries when she's sad and laughs when she's happy, unlike Serena, who was always reserved. So it comes to me that Serena must be really really upset if she is crying like this, in front of everybody.

"She needed to know," says May, shrugging. "That's all I'm going to say. I need some time alone." With that she heads to leave out the door.

I grab her before she can make it, however, and she glares at me.

"What did you tell her?" I say. Now I'm angry at her, for letting Serena know all this, and I guess I should be angry with Clemont too, because he's the only one who could have told her.

"I just told her the truth. Because you couldn't. Bye. I'm going to go find Bonnie and Max."

She gets herself out of my grip and walks steadily down the hall, not looking back. I have no idea what her problem is, but I don't feel like following her.

Clemont is smart enough to know I'm mad at him and he tries to be as unassuming as possible in the back of the room. Drew looks annoyed, or bored, it's hard to tell. Whatever, they're thinking, I don't care, because I don't really want to see anyone right now. I turn around and head out the open door.

It's right across the hallway to the other room, but it seems like it takes me forever to get there. I open the door and try to close it behind me, but Dawn's arm stops me. She steps into the room with me, and I don't even have the heart to tell her to leave.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

'Yeah. I just need to get it together."

She looks nervous, and I know she's wondering why I got so riled. But Dawn can't know I love Serena, because I love her too… and it just gets worse and worse. I was going to tell her out there underneath the streetlight, but I never got to and now I can't tell her the only thing that would probably end most everything we have between us. And I don't want to lose it. I can't.

I sit on the bed and she comes and sits next to me. I'm haven't slept in over a day, but I'm so tired that I know I won't fall asleep.

"What should we do now?" Dawn says. If I wasn't right next to her I would think she's saying it to no one in particular, just to herself.

"I don't really know."

"Tomorrow's a new day."

"I love you."

I don't know why I say it, or what makes me say it, but I do. Maybe it's because of how I feel right now, in this instant, that I love so much of Serena and Dawn that I just had to tell someone. If Serena was here I might have told her the same thing.

Dawn looks slightly surprised, and then she smiles slightly. "I love you too."

After I while she says, "But do you love Serena?"

I'm at a loss.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't, so that I could be with you."

Dawn slowly gets off the bed, and she and stands in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I can't even look her in the eye.

"It's okay," she whispers. She heads towards the door and I can't even tell if she's crying. Before she leaves, she stops and opens her mouth.

"If we're meant to be together, like we always said, it'll happen by the end no matter what. It doesn't matter if you have, but I know I won't give up on what we had. Because there's still so much more we could have. I love you, Ash," she says, and I finally look her in the eye and see that she's crying just a little.

"I won't give up just yet either," I say. "We just have to find it."

She smiles a little and then closes the door, and I can hear her footsteps down the hall.

In my backpack by the nightstand is a stack of pictures we shared once. I ended up with it eventually, and I've kept it. All spread out, they show our lives, from twelve to sixteen. There's some other people in the photos but for the most part it's just Dawn and I, and I take out those pictures now.

There's some of me when I was twelve, me and Pikachu, newspaper clippings, promotions and ads. There;s some of her modeling, magazine pages, pictures of Pokemon. Dawn had put all these pictures together a long time ago, she called it memories we could touch with our hands.

Wiedly enough there''s just a few of us together, one when we were twelve, one from when we were dating, and one from last week. We look older every time, but there's something there that never changes; the way we smile, and the way we look at each other.

Tonight I don't fall asleep. I notice eventually the other boys come into my room and gradually fall asleep around me, but I'm awake because I have to much thinking to do. But at the end of it I think I have come to a conclusion. I''m a terrible person.


	29. Getting Down to Business

You guys! I'm begging you to not start a shipping war again. But I admit after I published that last chapter, I probably added more fuel to the fire. I didn't read the comments until a minute ago because I was worried about it. I'm really sad that half of you aren't going to get what you want at the end of this story, and I almost considered doing two alternate endings. I also apologize for getting worse and worse at updating! School just started, and I have cheer practice three days a week and homework on top of that. My dad tonight had a talk with me because he thinks that manga is interfering with my school work! I'll try to update more. I'm also trying to gradually rein this story in to my original story line, because I have gone off track _way _more than once. Woah, I talk way too much. Feel free to skip this section in the future...**but I want to know if you guys think I should add another character's perspective or keep it to Ash and Clemont.** I think I can handle the story from now on with just those two, but I might do a one time perspective., or maybe include Serena's. i don't know. Thanks to you guys who follow this story continually.

* * *

**_Clemont_**

I wake up to my Holocaster buzzing. I seem to have this problem now with waking up late. I never had issues with it until we got back to Lumiose. Groggily I pick up the the Holocaster and slide it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clemont. It's me, Lyra."

"Lyra?" I roll over onto my back. To be honest, I totally forgot about her.

"Uh, hi. I was just calling because...well, I'm in front of Prism Tower."

"Okay," I say. Does she want me to meet her there or something?

"I'm in front of the gym."

"Oh my god…"

It's nine o'clock in the morning, and I was supposed to be at my gym half an hour ago. I volunteered it for Contest practice, which is supposed to start at ten. With everything going on lately I guess I forgot about it. Today's the thirteenth. The Contest starts next week.

"Sorry. I totally forgot. I'll be there as soon as I can. But what are you doing there so early?"

Silence on her end.

"Well, I guess I wanted to see you."

"That sounds great," I say. "Wait, I mean I want to see you too…"

She laughs. "See you soon." And with that she hangs up.

How many things have to be going on at once right now? It would almost be funny if I didn't have to be in the middle of it. I look around the room. After last night's drama it's no longer a girl room and a boy room. Drew's here, and so's Serena. I'm surprised, though, to see that Dawn is also here. She's on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I say.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." She smiles, but she looks a little sad. I wonder what happened with her and Ash last night. He, May, and Bonnie and Max must be in the other room. Dawn sits up slowly. She slept in her clothes. "So practice is today?"

"Yeah. I better wake the other room up." By this time, everyone in this room is already awake, and would be getting ready, except for Serena and Dawn, whose things are in the other room. I walk across the hallway and knock on the other door. There's no answer. I knock harder. The door is unlocked, so I finally just go in.

As I suspected, everyone is still asleep. "Hey, you guys!" I yell. We don't have a lot of time. "We have practice today!"

Just like my room, everyone slowly gets up and gets moving. I grab Dawn's and Serena's bags for them and leave. I'm worried about Serena. I never got a chance to talk to her after she locked herself in the bathroom last night, and I don't want May to say anything else to her before she apologizes. But I don't know how sincere her apology can be, since what she did was totally uncalled for. I, myself, can't believe I called her a bitch, but still; in that moment, she deserved it. I know she wants Dawn and Ash to get together, but that much? I think she just likes to cause drama. I should ask Drew about it. Moreover, though, I'm just glad that Bonnie and Max weren't there to witness it.

I hope we can put all the tension aside at least just until practice is over. On another note, no doubt the tabloids are going to be ablaze if they find out about any of this stuff. And it's only a week until the Contest starts.

Everyone gets dressed. I have never seen Drew talk so much; he's really excited about practice, I guess. Well, he's won the Grand Festival twice, so I guess he should be. I also think he's talking a lot to try to ease the tension in the room. Dawn and Serena won't look at each other in the eye. Every once in a while, Serena will look at Dawn, with some mix of jealousy and sadness on her face, but mostly sadness.

I'm worried Serena will break down. I'm scared for her. I don't know if she thinks she has a chance with Ash anymore. Though I do think she loves him enough not to let him go yet. After all, he and Dawn aren't dating anymore, though everyone knows they might as well be. I'm kind of glad no one looked out the curtain, because I think what we might have seen down on the street could make everything a lot more complicated. Not saying that they did anything. But i they did, and I saw it; well, I don't want that on my conscience.

The four of us are crammed into the tiny bathroom trying to brush our teeth and brush our hair at the same time, which is quite a feat considering it's just a little bigger than a closet. Serena and Dawn share the mirror, each putting on makeup. Serena still keeps glancing at Dawn. She once told me, albeit sarcastically, that no matter how much makeup she put on, she would never be as pretty as Dawn. I think she believes it. As I look at the two in the mirror, there's a lot of difference between them. Dawn's eyes are bigger, her lashes longer, her lips fuller… it goes on and on if you choose to compare the two. But their eyes are both blue. And to me, obviously, I've always been more attracted to Serena. I'm not going to say she looks for innocent, because Dawn is pretty innocent herself, but Serena just has something a little something that Dawn doesn't. Maybe it's the fact that I can't find any flaws on Dawn that makes her less attractive than Serena. And I wish Serena knew that she's prettier than Dawn. Maybe not everyone would think so, but I know it's the truth.

When everyone finally finishes and gets out the door, it's been a half hour, so I text Lyra to apologize. When we meet in the hallway there's a brief pause. Poor Bonnie and Max look confused. May and Serena look at each other. May looks as if she's about to say something but she brushes past and starts to walk, leaving the rest of us to fall in line behind her. We don't talk much the whole way to my gym.

When we arrive at Prism Tower, I can't help but to feel a sense of excitement. The Lumiose City Gym was my life. Nothing compares to the feeling of being a Gym Leader. It just made me feel great. I'm still technically the official Gym Leader, but since I'm always gone it's rare that Trainers get to battle me. Instead I use apprentices or sometimes even robots to battle in my place, and if you beat them you still get the badge. For whatever reason I almost laugh, remembering when we were younger and walked around the countryside, collecting badges. Sometimes I wish I was still doing that.

Inside I see Lyra sitting in the waiting area, as well as about twenty other people. I guess I was pretty late. A long time ago I used to have this system where that in order for Trainers to battle me, they had to have at least four badges. A lot of busy gyms do this, just to make sure you don't crush your opponents, and to not waste their time or the Gym leader's.

Lyra stands up when she sees us. "Are you ready?" she asks.

"You bet." The attendant at the front desk lets me type in the code to unlock the doors, and I leave them open for all the other Contest participants to come in. It's been a while, but I still know how to navigate the Gym like the back of my hand. Bonnie and I lead everyone to the main gym.

There are gasps when I open the doors, and I can't help but smile. The main gym is one of the biggest ones out there; the floor space is pretty much unrivaled and the ceiling stretches several stories tall. I knew this space would be ideal for all these friends of famous people to practice in, so I volunteered it. Not to mention I kind of wanted to show it off.

As everyone lets their Pokemon out, the atmosphere just gets one hundred percent better. See, this is what we're meant to do, not cause drama.


	30. Feelings

I'm using Serena's perspective to tell a part of this chapter. I'm planning for it to be just this one time, but the way this story is going, who knows.

* * *

_**Clemont**_

I've done a couple Contests, here and there, but nothing competitive or major like the official ribbon ones. So I guess you can say I kind of know what I'm doing, but now that I'm here looking around at everyone else, apparently not.

"What are you worried about?" asks Lyra. She looks amused and I know that she knows full well that I'm second guessing myself. She just wants to hear me say it.

"Come on, there's Top Coordinators here. I've done maybe three amature Contests."

"Don't worry. That's what we're here for, to _practice."_

"Easy for you to say."

She shrugs and smiles.

"Don't get cocky now, Lyra."

She sticks out her tongue at me. "Watch me."

She takes out a Pokeball and assumes almost a praying position, which I assume is her start. All the sudden she spins out on her toe like a ballet dancer, going faster and bringing her hands up until she finally releases the ball with her arms extended, and reverses back to normal. Her Meganium appears in front of her and she flashes her most winning smile.

"Woah," I say. "I'm pretty sure I cannot do that."

"You don't have to, you're the guy. Throw out your Pokemon."

"Uh...okay…"

I throw out my Heliolisk.

"That had no flair."

"I can't help it, I have no rhythm."

I look around at everyone else; it looks like they all got here by now. Dawn and Kenny, as much as they're dysfunctional outside of coordinating, both have enough experience to appear in sync. They're both professionals. Their Pokemon are well trained to Coordinating and act just like they are told too. My Heliolisk was always one of my Gym Pokemon, it has never coordinated. But I know we have to battle too, so I trust him to perform well.

It seems like Serena and Ash are determinedly pretending as if there was never anything wrong between them; they're working with Fennekin and Pikachu with a sort of determination that I know they wouldn't have otherwise. They're just looking for a reason to not come to what happened last night. Ash is an alright Coordinator, but no one in their right mind is going to want to battle him. He is probably the best Trainer here, but he also has Serena weighing him down. On that topic, I don't see Paul around. If he isn't coming, it's probably for the best.

Bonnie and Max are figuring it out, with Max looking exceptionally embarrassed. Luckily some of the veteran Coordinators are helping them, so they'll be alright. Max hates being helped, but I think that even he recognizes he needs it.

Obviously May and Drew stand out. They're already viewed as some of the greatest Coordinators of all time. Even if you don't follow Coordinating you've heard of them, I guarantee it. And the media can't get enough of them, not to mention they're dating. Everyone already knows they're going to destroy all of us, but hey. I feel bad for the Coordinators not in this group that signed up for the Contest to actually compete seriously.

There's a small crowd around the two of them as they perform their appeal. It's really complicated; they're doing all these flips and tumbling and their Pokemon are doing it too. They're all really in sync. They didn't even use seals to begin with because they didn't need the added boost. I think everyone's kind of in awe. I'm still kind of wary of May after last night, though. So I'm not that impressed.

I remember Ash once showed me Contest pictures of the group when they were all little. It's kind of funny how much we've all changed since then, not just physically but as people, too. Well, I take that back. Sometimes, it's remarkable how much we _haven't _changed.

* * *

**Serena**

It's been three hours into this practice and there are still people watching May and Drew. I suppose I would normally, but for two reasons: one, I really don't want to look at May right now, and two, I have a lot of things on my mind. And it just so happens that the source of all these problems is sitting right next to me.

"They're pretty great, huh?" Ash says, handing me a water bottle. He thinks I'm watching May and Drew.

"Thanks," I say. "They're okay."

He's silent for a moment. Ever since the whole incident last night, I can barely look at him. There is a slight awkwardness, a tension between us, more so than usual. I just can't look past the fact that he and Dawn dated.

What if they still are? They kept in contact all these years. He told me they weren't, but I've seen the way they look at each other. The way they sometimes touch; how comfortable they are with each other. Ash and I have never been like that. As I watch Dawn perform a sequence, I can feel my throat get tight. I don't want to cry in front of him. Like last night. I hope he doesn't notice.

But of course, being Ash, he does.

"Serena...you aren't okay, are you?"

"I'm fine," I say quickly. The way he looks at me I know he doesn't believe me. I have to look away from his face, because I feel that if I look at him too long I'll forget everything else. Even three years ago, his face was perfect.

"You're not fine," he says quietly. "You can tell me. We can't pretend forever that nothing happened last night."

My throat constricts even more. "I just wish you would've told me," I say, almost in a whisper. More like, I wish you hadn't lied to me and told me you'd never had a girlfriend when you did, you did right after I left.

"I'm sorry," he says. "To be honest, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to…" he trails off. He must know now that I like him and have liked him from the first day I met him. Even though he isn't the smartest, he must have at least figured that out. But the worst part of it all is Dawn.

Of all the many girls Ash knows the one I would least want him to have been in a relationship with is Dawn. I'm in a different league than her. I knew that the second she got off the plane. I look at her now. There's no way I can compare to her; I mean, I don't even know where I would start.

Obviously, she's way better looking. And she shows it off. I shouldn't have called her a slut that one time, but I just wanted her to stop. Stop what, I don't know. And of course that wound up with Ash comforting her, so it didn't do anything for me. And I made an enemy of May.

I don't know what May's deal is. I don't know what most of these famous people's lives are. All I know for certain is that May is really protective of Dawn. Even I have to admit that Dawn is fairly innocent, at least more innocent than May. It seems like May wants to protect her, or guide her, or something like that. Maybe she wants to help guide Dawn with Ash, being her forebear, so to speak.

Ash has always been popular with girls, even before he was famous. It's not just the fact that he's good looking, it's just the… I don't know how to describe it. It's almost like his _pureness_, but I think that's a little extreme, especially as we get older, we realize that none of us are exactly pure anymore. But I never thought that Ash would date Dawn while they were traveling together. I don't even want to think about that. And the fact that he didn't want to tell me makes it worse. No, not that he didn't tell me, that he lied.

I don't know if I have a chance anymore. No one in their right mind would pick me over Dawn. She's a supermodel, a celebrity, she has a steady income and a _goal _in life. I don't have a goal, and I never did. I guess you could say my goal this whole time was to be in a relationship with Ash.

Now I watch Dawn practice; she moves with practice, and when she's dancing like that, it's hard not to look at her. She's emotional, she's beautiful, and her eyes sparkle just because, just because she is like that. I feel so defeated right now that I don't know what to think. Then suddenly I remember that I haven't responded to Ash's apology. He's also been silent. I wish I knew what he was thinking, like I know Dawn would. Dawn again. I have to stop comparing myself to her, but I can't help it. It's just the way I am, and the way I've always been. Comparing myself to other people.

"You didn't want to what?" I say finally.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had."

What he says takes me by surprise. But I find it hard to believe what he's saying right now. Could he have had feelings for me? Or had he guessed my feelings for him and was to nice to burst my bubble? Now he knows I like him when I locked myself in the bathroom after I was told the truth.

Still, he's so close to me right now, by my side, like he's always been. His face is familiar and so is his voice, just everything about him is familiar. I can feel myself slowly caving, because I could never resist him. I try no to now, but I know it's just a matter of time before he gets me again. He doesn't do it on purpose. He doesn't know the power he has.

"You think we had something?' I ask. I look away from him so as to not let his face distract me.

"I know we did. And we still do."

Why does he have to say things like that? Whenever he does it's the same thing as when I first met him; that fluttery feeling. It's been a few years, but I still feel like that. All the time. But I can't forget this situation we're in.

"Why do you keep looking at Dawn?" he asks.

"What? I'm definitely not looking at her."

"Yes you are. You have been. You were looking at her in the mirror this morning. You never tell me what you're feeling. What are you thinking?"

I swallow. I might as well tell him the truth. There's not much more I can do at this point, even though it will sound like a plea for a compliment. So I say it honestly. "Because she's so much more beautiful than me."

I can feel tears again welling in my eyes and I don't know why out of all the reasons Dawn is amazing, all I can think of is how she's prettier than me. But I actually do know, I just don't want to believe that it's because I don't think I'm pretty. I always tell myself that I think I am, but I've never believed it. Never good enough for Ash, never good enough at anything… that has been my life ever since I got involved with Ash and all his beautiful talented friends. I'm just… Serena.

Ash sighs. "Why do you always think things like that? You're smart enough to know that isn't true. It doesn't matter if Dawn is prettier than you. It doesn't matter if she's a better Coordinator than you. It doesn't matter if she has better hair, better friends, or more money than you have… because I know you're beautiful."

I am stunned for a moment and I can feel my face go blank and I wish it didn't. Ash opens his mouth like he's going to say something else, but he doesn't. I don't know how to respond.

"Thanks," I say.

Now I'm remembering all the times we did have together, and the small instances like this that say yes, he does love me. Maybe I haven't been with him for very long compared to his other friends, but we've had a lot of them. And here's another moment, and perhaps the most important one of all. Maybe I do have a chance.

* * *

**Ash**

Practice has ended. Or rather, we've practiced all we can. Serena's actually not bad at Coordinating, in fact, she's pretty good at it, especially for her first try. It took May and Dawn a while to work up to what Serena is doing on her first day, so that's good. I can't believe I didn't see that she liked me all these years. We could have been dating by now. But luckily, now I know it's not too late.

What's not good is that I couldn't tell her. We were right there, no one could hear us. I couldn't tell her what I feel for her. I told her she was beautiful, but I know she doesn't believe that, even though she is. And now I haven't given myself a reason to stay away from Dawn.

I know I should have said something. And now everyone's leaving and it's too late. I look at Serena, who's walking with Bonnie and Max, laughing and talking with them. I don't know when I'll next find the courage to tell her. I think I can, but when it comes around to it I can't find a way to say it correctly. I think I'm the last one in the gym, still standing here.

Or at least I think I'm alone because I feel someone behind me. I know who it is and I don't want to turn around. Dawn is the last person I want to see right now. Just when I think I'm set on Serena she comes in and confuses me. I don't think she does it on purpose, though. Maybe she does.

"How'd it go?" she asks. Her hair was tied up, she lets it down now.

"Good. Serena's a natural." Why is she here? Does she have something to say to me? I know if I keep being as close to her as I always have I'm not going to be able to resist her. I really don't want to let her go, but Serena's feelings are also in the equation. I'm going to have to tell Dawn it's over between us, but then what would that do to her? But I'm going to have to do it at some point. It's just selfish that I'm putting it off. It's not fair to anybody.

"Listen, Dawn," I say. I told her I loved her just last night, and here I am already telling her that I don't think it's going to work out. What would Brock say about how I'm treating girls.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" she says. When she looks up at me, I know I'm not going to be able to tell her anything. It's just her eyes, and the way she looks at me. Not to mention her face and the clothes she's wearing right now… it's just everything about her. Though, I'm not gonna lie, for whatever reason, most of what is drawing me to her right now is how good looking she is. I feel like I want to kiss her.

"Can it wait?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

Before I know it we're making out. She's more aggressive about it this time than yesterday. It doesn't surprise me either, because I wanted to kiss her too. What are we even doing? She knows I want to be with Serena. She also knows that if she throws herself at me like this, there's nothing I can do about it. There's no denying it, Dawn is trying to seduce me on purpose. She knows her craft far too well.


	31. Contest Finally

**Clemont**

It's the first day of the Contest. I'm actually pretty nervous, considering that this will be the biggest Contest I've even done. Not that I'm expecting to place, but still, I don't exactly want to make a fool out of my self on live tv. Lyra and I have been practicing together for about a week now, which, if you ask me, is far too short a time. I know that this is a casual Contest for most of the participants, but still, only a week to practice isn't enough for most of us. I don't like going into things even the slightest bit unprepared, and this is no exception. Oh well. I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much.

I'm glad to see that Serena and Ash have made up. It makes things a lot less awkward. If anything, she seems even more friendly with Ash than usual. While she is acting normal, Ash has been acting kind of strange. When he interacts with Serena, it's like his mind is somewhere else. He talks with her, and smiles at her, but I can tell there is something wrong with his actions. He's not being one hundred percent genuine, but it's definitely not like he's trying to deceive her. I least I hope not. Rather it seems like he's hesitant or something, but I can't really place it. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was embarrassed. The only good thing about it is that Serena doesn't seem to notice.

Ash isn't the only one acting weird. Dawn is too. They're acting weird together. A lot of times we'll look around and they'll be gone. Then they'll emerge half and hour later or something and say that they got lost trying to get a drink of water or trying to find a bathroom or something. I can tell they're lying. They've gone off together plenty of times before we started practicing for the Contest, but as far as I can tell they've never lied about it in the past. It doesn't take a genius to see that something must be going on, but once again, I'm the only one who notices. The only thing I don't know is what's going on between them. I hope to god that it's nothing that will hurt Serena, but I have bad suspicions. I guess at this point the best thing I can do is keep her from finding out if it does turn out that Ash and Dawn are doing something bad. Ash and Dawn aren't all that careful about their meetings, so I'm sure that if I wanted to I could follow them. But then again, I'm not sure if I want to. To be honest, what they do is none of my business; but Serena's feelings are on the line. I don't want to see her get hurt. So now it's my business too.

I'm kind of worried about Dawn. She doesn't seem to be taking or hiding whatever is going on as well as Ash is. She acts kind of paranoid and almost scared sometimes; I'll catch her staring off into nothing. She's pretty sensitive, and I don't know how long she can keep a secret for. She's smart, I know that. So the way she's acting doesn't make a whole lot of sense; it seems like she doesn't know what she's doing. I don't want to see her get hurt either. Ash is prone to making stupid decisions a lot of the time. Even now that he's older and more mature, he can still be reckless and not think about things before he does them. With her acting like this and Ash acting guilty around Serena, if you put two and two together it adds up almost perfectly. But I have to remind myself that I don't know for sure yet. I know Ash is more physically attracted to Dawn, and I have a suspicion that Dawn is using that for all it's worth. I hope not, because that's not real love. And it won't end up well for either of them. I just think they're not thinking clearly.

Maybe it's because after this they won't have a reason to be with each other every day. After the Contest ends, we're all going our respective paths. Come to think about it, I don't even know what I'm going to do after the Contest. Seeing all these people from all over doing their dream jobs reminds me of how I don't have a place yet. Basically it was just following Ash. But I don't think I want to do that anymore.

If I thought that I was nervous, Bonnie is _really _nervous. She's never done anything on this scale before. She's pretty adept at battling, she's actually almost as good as me now, but her coordination leaves something to desired. Hey, it runs in the family. She sits on the edge of her bed, biting her lip. Suddenly she looks a lot older. It's hard to believe she's really thirteen. Max is standing somewhat next to her. He's not all that tall for his age, but he's at least half a foot taller than Bonnie. For whatever reason, it almost makes me laugh. Bonnie sees me smiling and makes a face. Or rather tries to; she's still pretty nervous.

For the seasoned Coordinators, this is just another day. Bonnie asks Dawn and May so many questions I'm surprised they don't tell her to go away. Serena is avoiding May, and Dawn is avoiding Serena. I don't know if Serena and May will ever be friends, persay, but Serena seems to be in a good enough mood to not completely hate May. I apologized to May for calling her a bitch. She forgave me. I'm not quite sure what to think of May. Most of the time I like her, but sometimes her actions are so insufferable they're hard to believe. But I don't mind hanging out with her and Drew, and sometimes it can be rather enjoyable. But I think we all just need to drop the whole 'get Ash and Dawn together' thing. It's not going to end up well. Luckily May, like the others, seems oblivious to Ash and Dawn's going ons, or else I know she would want to catch them in the act of whatever it is they're doing. And then she would proceed to tell Serena. And probably everyone else. Whichever one would create more drama. And for that reason, I'm not going to tell her about Dawn and Ash. Or Drew, for that matter, because I know that whatever I tell him it'll no doubt be passed to May in a heartbeat.

We're all waiting for Drew to come back from the gym, don't ask me why he felt the need to do that today of all days, but apparently that's part of his "ritual" before Contests. It's funny how serious a lot of these people are about Coordinating, but I guess it's more of something you practice than battling. I've seen how much practice and skill it involves. They can run the same routine for hours until they get it right.

Today's the appeals. That's probably my weakest area, as it involves a lot of showmanship and routine. I've run the sequence Lyra put together too many times to count, but it's notable that she's a lot better than me when we perform. She says just to have fun with it. Hanging around Lyra almost makes me forget all the drama happening around here. We don't talk about it. I almost forgot that she was at the hospital with me when Serena was there. We haven't really talked about it since. I'd like to keep it that way. As much as I want to tell someone about Ash and Dawn, I'm not going to tell her. I tell myself I'm done spreading gossip, but when there's so much of it flying around, it's hard not to.

Plus, I have to remind myself that I'm not one hundred percent sure if Dawn and Ash are really having a secret relationship. At this point the only thing left to do is catch them in the act or ask one of them. And I feel like Dawn would tell me. I know I can get it out of her. The times we've talked one on one she's told me a lot about herself, and I'm pretty sure she still trusts me. But I don't know how much she trusts me, and the fact that she's acting so odd lately doesn't help either. She's not her usual self, and that makes me sad, because I really like her usually. I don't know what she's up to, but she needs to stop. I'm going to ask her about it when I have the chance.

Drew walks into the room. We've spent nearly an hour waiting on him, and at this time of day, I know that Lumiose Traffic will not be our friend. Luckily as soon as he goes to sit down, May pushes him back out the door and we're on our way.

When we arrive at gym, my jaw almost drops. Well, not really, because I saw the workers setting up yesterday, but still. There's more people around here than I've ever seen at Prism Tower, by a landslide. There's a ton of vendors and stands and everything set up all around, and the surrounding plazas are also filled to the brim. Just like at the party, it's a fight to get through even the back door. There are cameramen and paparazzi and fans everywhere. We should have come earlier.

Inside the gym isn't much better, however. The backstage area is full of assistants and participants, and everyone seems to have a job that they have to rush to. One of the managers checks our names off a list and we're showed to our dressing rooms. It's a lot more professional than any tournament I've ever done. Contests really are different from battles; it's a completely different environment, from the backstage to the people.

I'm standing in the middle awkwardly until I somehow manage to see Lyra's head amongst the crowd. I yell her name; and she waves and walks over. She's already in her costume for the appeals. I hadn't seen her in it until now.

She's wearing this bedazzled unitard thing, with high heels and a tiara. Her hair is all curled down her back and she's wearing more makeup than she ever has before. To be honest when she showed just the costume it to me I thought it was a bit much, and I kind of still do. But she makes it look good.

"You look great," I tell her, and she laughs. She blushes a tiny bit, which reminds me of Serena.

"Thanks," she says. "Wait, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I actually just got here."

"Oh? Well. hurry up! We only have an hour until the opening ceremonies."


	32. Questions

**My goal is to get this fic finished by the end of the year. I have the last chapter outlines finalized, so I don't have any more planning to do. We'll see. It depends on how fast I can update.**

* * *

**Clemont**

Instead of going to get changed, I go to find Dawn. She has her own dressing room, and they've tacked a makeshift sign on the door. I knock on the door.

"Come in," a voice says somewhere within.

She sounds tired. Maybe I shouldn't confront her right now. I don't want to mess her up right before the Contest. But I don't know when again I'll have the chance to. Actually, that's a lie. I know there will be plenty more opportunities for me to ask her about her and Ash. But I want to know now.

I push open the door. Dawn sits at her mirror. She hasn't done her hair or her makeup yet, though she's dressed. She's wearing some pink and white ruffled outfit that shows her entire midriff; and I wonder if she and Kenny are doing a theme, because I have no idea what it is. Lyra and I are going with a kind of king/queen costume thing. I think that Dawn and Kenny are riding pretty much solely on Dawn to appeal to the audience and the judges. Kenny is not a complete unknown, especially when it comes to Coordinating, but next to Dawn he's barely noticeable. It doesn't help that he's so average looking.

Dawn sees me in her mirror and smiles slightly wearily. "Hey, Clemont."

"Hey. Are you ok? You look tired."

"Yeah," she says. "Any minute now their going to come in and yell at me for not being ready."

"You seem kind of.. off lately. Is anything going on?"

There's a second where she looks at me and draws her breath in sharp, and I know that she realizes what I suspect. But she isn't going to give it to me that easily.

"No, why do you ask? I'm totally fine." she says, but she's unconvincing and she knows it.

"Dawn, I know something's going on."

She looks down in her lap. To my surprise, there are small tears in her eyes. But I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, because she's prone to crying. Still, I don't want to make her cry.

"No there isn't," she whispers.

"Yeah there is. It's okay, Dawn, you can tell me."

"It's not any of your business!" she says loudly. There's a small silence. She covers her mouth like she can't believe what she said. "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

I wait for her to talk.

"You already know what's going on, then? With me and Ash?"

"I had my suspicions," I admit.

She sighs and looks into the mirror for a few seconds.

"I started it. I waited for him in the gym and grabbed him. I knew he wasn't going to be able to tell me no. So that's what's been going on since.

"I know that inside he thinks he loves Serena. But he also told me he loves me… and I'm not going to let him go that easily. It's just… I saw them together and I got desperate. We both know we shouldn't be making out when we go off alone or you guys are gone. But now it seems like it's working, and I'm afraid to stop.

Clemont, it's like something I can't even describe. It doesn't feel as right as it did when we were dating, but I'm sure if we were to date again for real it would be. There's something off, but I can put it back together, can't I? That's why I can't stop now, because if he… if I can't have him I feel like I won't know what to do with my life."

She stops.

"I sound stupid, don't I?"

I don't know what to say.

"It's okay." She smiles vaguely. "I know you're probably disgusted right now. Serena deserves better than this. Ash is a good guy, but he's not thinking normally right now. He's confused. He's going to end up hurting one of us. And wouldn't it be better if all this confusion ended?

"I just can't imagine myself having to see him and Serena together. I can't even see them talking to each other without feeling like he's growing away from me. I love him, Clemont, and I don't know what else to do besides taking him for myself."

She wears a weird mix of emotions on her face, it looks like she's about to cry but also like she's defiant, waiting for me to tell her off. I can't find anything to say. I don't know who's in the right now. Would it be wrong to tell Dawn to end her relationship with Ash? Why would I want that anyway? If Ash and Dawn were to be together, Serena would be free. But I don't know which I want less, her getting hurt or her ending up with Ash.

It wasn't a surprise that Ash and Dawn are making out behind our backs. But I'm surprised that Dawn initiated it. Since Ash told me that one day that he couldn't decide whether he had feelings for Dawn or Serena, I had thought he was leaning towards Dawn. But then again I have to consider his interactions with Serena. Watching the two it would seem that Ash actually liked Serena.

All I know is that this is up to Ash now. Whomever he chooses, he's going to leave the other girl almost destroyed inside. I'm scared at how this will end, but Ash better choose soon. He can't keep playing with two girl's feelings like this. Maybe I shouldn't say playing, since I think in his heart he is genuinely conflicted as to whom he actually loves.

I have to say that at this point I don't know who Ash loves more. He has a history with Dawn. They seem to get each other completely, and their chemistry is undeniable. She's a supermodel, and her physical appearance is hard for most guys to resist, even Ash. And she and him have been going behind our backs for the past few weeks. I don't think they quite know what's going on with their relationship, and yet they continue.

Serena, like I've said many times before, is almost the complete opposite of Dawn. She's reserved, hides her emotions, and has self esteem issues. She has no clear direction in life, and has yet to have even pursued a career in anything. But she and Ash also have something, something small but bright, like a spark. There is still a lot they have to learn about each other, and it's learning that that makes them drawn to each other.

I guess, compared to that, what do Serena and I have? Not much. Most people would say we're just friends. I know that she doesn't love me like she loves Ash, but I love her. I don't know why or how, but starting one day a while back, I fell for her.

So standing now in front of a girl who looks so perfect it's almost unreal, I wonder what is with me and girls. The only girl I've ever loved is Serena. The only girl I've even been attracted to is Serena. That's why I can't understand why Ash is so conflicted. For me, it's perfectly clear who I care for.

Though I guess I'm an anomaly amongst my peers. I'm trying hard to understand what is it that Dawn, Ash, and Serena feel for each other, but it's so complicated my head spins. All I can see is a tangled mess of love, lies, and history, and it's not going to unravel soon. All I can do is hope that they all do what they feel is true to themselves.

Dawn knows how big of an effect she can have on boys. She knows it well, and she can use it to her advantage. I know that must be part of what led to her relationship now with Ash, but I also know it didn't start like that. They fell in love honestly.

So it is I tell her, "I understand."

"Really?" she says, and the relief in her voice is evident. "I was afraid no one would."

"I know that you love him. And that you love him enough that you will do anything to keep him."

"Yes!"

"But when the time comes, do you love him enough to know what's right for him?"

Dawn looks me straight in the eyes, wavering for only a moment. "Yes. I know."

"Then tell me honestly, is your relationship with him right now more than just physical attraction?"

She tries hard not to look elsewhere but my eyes, but I can tell it's hard for her to look at me directly right now. I can almost see all her emotions and feelings churning inside her, and she's fighting hard to keep them down. Finally she speaks. She answers slowly.

"I don't know."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what it is for him! I can't for the life of me tell what he's thinking lately, and that scares me! But I know it's more than that for me. That's the only thing I know right now, Clemont, that I love him!"

She takes a gasping breath for not breathing while she talked. She looks at me like she's asking for help, almost, or like she's daring me to challenge her again, which one, I can't tell.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I don't know what Ash is thinking either, and to be honest I don't even think he himself does. Do you want me to ask him?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. I want to figure it out by myself."

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on him, okay? The only way this is going to be resolved is if Ash finally makes a decision."

She wipes her eyes. "You're right. It can't be both ways any longer."

"But I think he does love you, Dawn," I say quietly. It's the truth. Ash does love Dawn or else he wouldn't be lying to Serena like this. And maybe, just maybe, Dawn can help him realize that their love is stronger.

"Thanks. Clemont, you don't give up either," says Dawn. I look at her funny and she smiles slightly.

"About what?"

"Don't give up on Serena," she says.

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely. I know you love her. I mean, I could see that from the first time we met."

I remember that, when she confronted me and asked if I liked Serena. I had barely known her. I still technically haven't known Dawn for more than a month or two, but with her and all these other people, I feel like I've known them for a long time.

"I don't know. I feel like she notices me like that at all," I say. But there's a little hope left, even as I say it, if Ash and Dawn end up together. And right now the chance that Ash and Dawn will get together is about fifty percent.

"I'm sure she'll notice you if you just step up and be brave," says Dawn. "You just have to show your true feelings for her. Then she'll know."

"You're right, but I don't know if I can," I say.

"You're going to have to, if you want Serena to fall for you instead of Ash."

She's right. But I don't know if I want to mess with this whole situation and further than Ash and Dawn already have.

"I guess so."

Dawn smiles again. But it's finally her normal, dazzling smile, the one that lights up every room she walks into. She seems like she's back to normal, or at least as normal as she can be in this situation.

"Come on, Clemont. You got this. If there's anyone who deserves to be happy, it's you."

"Thanks, Dawn. I'll see."

"Great!" she beams. "God, there's only twenty minutes until we have to be ready! I still haven't gotten my hair and makeup done. You'd better get dressed. And I know you know, but please don't tell anyone about what me and Ash are doing. I'd really appreciate it. And thanks for understanding."

"No problem," I say. I head towards the door.

Before I leave, I stop.

"Dawn?"

She looks up, expectant, a blush brush halfway to her face.

"Just be careful. Make sure no one finds out. Especially Serena."

"Don't worry, we will."


	33. Opening Ceremonies

I get dressed just in time. Luckily, I'm a boy, so I don't have to do my hair or anything. Also in my favor, since Heliolisk doesn't have any fur or anything, it didn't need to be prepped either. There's a lot of people out there. I heard that the crowd here is almost as big as the Grand Festival crowds, so it goes without saying that there are at the least several thousand people here to watch the Contest. Usually, the Kalos Couples Contest doesn't garner nearly this much interest, but since so many big names are competing it's become Lumiose City's biggest event of the year. The tickets sold out fast and those who didn't get tickets are standing outside, watching on a big screen.

I'm getting even more nervous. I know that once I actually get out there, I won't be, but still. This event is almost as big as a League tournament or a Grand Festival. We're backstage, preparing to walk out in around five minutes. All the couples are together; I think most of them are either really nervous like me or going over their routines last minute with their Pokemon or each other. The one exception is May and Drew, who are acting like they normally do.

May's wearing another version of her now famous "Princess of Hoenn" get up, and Drew's wearing something along that same vein. May's Beautifly is arguably almost as famous as her; it's become kind of a symbol for Coordinating. It flies above her, its wings reflecting in the harsh lights.

Even Kenny and Dawn seem to be in serious mode. Dawn is using her Buneary this time around. Ash once told me that it was offered a model contract even before she did. It's not paying attention to Dawn, it's looking up at Pikachu, who's on Ash's shoulders.

And next to Ash is Serena. She's wearing a dress that looks vaguely like one of the dresses Dawn used to wear when she coordinated. It's pink. She looks very innocent. She still doesn't know what happened at the nightclub party. We never told her. It might be selfish, but at this point I don't want her to know. It's kind of like I don't want the perfect picture I have of her inside my head to be tarnished. Watching her now, though, I know it kind of already is.

I mean, none of us are kids anymore. All these events over the past month have basically erased any notion that we still are. It's kind of scary knowing that we have to deal with our problems ourselves, even though we've been doing it for years. It's just that these problems are different. It's not just that a Pokemon got away or a gym leader was hard. It's weird that Pokemon was that drew us all together, and yet right now the root of our problems has very little to do with them.

I just think about it now; our relationships are messed up. Ash had liked Serena, then he liked Dawn. And then we find out that he and Dawn were actually in love before. Dawn is in love, Ash doesn't know, and I love Serena. Some people know each other's secrets, some people know other secrets. And what a colorful cast of characters this is, famous people that are involved in my life now, and I've pretty willingly walked right into the middle of all their drama. I feel like I hate it, but at the same time there's a tiny part of me that craves it. But not when people get hurt. And that's where we're heading right now. One of us is going to get hurt, I just don't know when. But the tension is rising, and I know it's going to explode before this Contest is over. Maybe we all wish for simpler times.

But, there's nothing to do but hope that everything will turn out okay. We have to keep going. Namely, worrying about the Contest. A lady in the stage crew uniform lines us up now, now it's really time to go. I can hear the crowd outside cheer as the announcer walks onto center stage. It's deafening. I can't believe this is really happening right now. No one's practicing now; instead we all wait with bated breath as we hear the amplified voice of the announcer boom through the stadium.

They're announcing us one by one. There saving the most famous people for last, so Lyra and I are going somewhere in the middle. The first couple leaves to walk onto the floor. It's started. We move up in line slowly, but surely. There's 32 couples competing, and they're counting down backwards. We were all seeded before this, so it's good to know we're also in the middle of the pack in that respect.

"Team #24, Lyra and Clemont, on standby."

Great. The couple in front of us leaves the backstage area and Lyra and I are left at the front of the line.

"Are you ready?" asks Lyra.

"God, I have no idea."

"You'll do fine, Clemont." She looks up at me. It's weird that I'm a lot taller than her, probably about a good six inches. I'm pretty tall, and she's slightly short, so there's quite a bit of difference.

"But you remember the routine, right?"

"Yes."

"And Heliolisk too?

"Of course."

"What about your costume? Does it fit okay?"

"Yes!" I yell.

She winces in exaggeration. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"So we both are, then."

"I guess so." She starts to jumps up and down.

"What are you doing?" I laugh.

"Getting out my nerves. I do this before every Contest. It's kind of my ritual."

I know that a lot of Coordinators are pretty superstitious, but I'm not at all. But since Lyra is my partner, I might as well jump up and down too.

"What are _you _doing?" Now it's Lyra's turn to laugh.

"I'm letting out my nerves, what do you think?"

The stage lady next to us holds her hand to her earpiece. "Okay, number 24, ten seconds."

"This is it," says Lyra. The lights dim, and I can barely see her face. Her tiara is sparkling in the weak light.

"This is it."

"You're on in five..four…"

Lyra takes my arm.

"Three...two...one- now."

As soon as we walk out I almost go deaf. I can't believe that people would cheer so loud for us. The voice of the announcer booms over the shouts and screams and claps, announcing our names. The light change is so stark that I'm almost blinded for a second. Lyra nudges me. Face locked in a smile, she whispers, _wave. _

I almost forgot. I plaster a smile on my face as we walk to the center of the platform. The stadium is huge. Cameras flash, and there are so many people in the stands that they look like ants. There's two huge screens showing close up views of us. I can hardly believe that's me on there. I don't really look like myself. So this is what people like Dawn and Ash are used to.

We walk up the steps to the stage, still waving and smiling as we make our way to our spot. We're in the middle row, and the loudspeaker booms our names and number one last time before the next group is announced.

By the time the next couple makes their rounds I've adjusted to everything. I take a deep breath.

"See, it wasn't that bad," says Lyra. She smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're right. But you were nervous too."

"Touche. But just think, we haven't even done anything yet."

"Right."

All the sudden our conversation is cut off by a gigantic round of cheering. If I had thought that me and Lyra's reception was extraordinary, it was nothing compared to this. The giant screens show the audience going crazy, and those in the front row waving signs and sporting t-shirts.

It's Dawn and Kenny, though everyone knows that the cheers are about 99% for Dawn. The camera shows only her, smiling her perfect smile and walking her model walk. I would feel bad for Kenny, except I think he's perfectly okay with just being arm in arm with Dawn. Dawn looks so much older, blowing kisses to her adoring crowd, than she does in the old pictures. For whatever reason it makes me laugh when I think of her old Contest dresses compared to the skimpy costume she's wearing now.

"What?" says Lyra.

"Nothing." I'm still smiling though.

She groans. "Not you too. I don't understand why every guy falls apart when they see Dawn."

"Oh come on, you know Dawn's my friend. Anyway, she looks like that every day. You, however, look really great today."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lyra rolls her eyes.

"Of course."

"Really?" She looks me straight in the eyes. She does that too much. But this time it feels slightly different. It makes me uncomfortable.

"What else?" I say. It was just a passing comment.

"Thanks." She smiles normally again, and I relax. We go back to watching the screen, but she's smiling to herself.

Dawn and Kenny stop on the steps directly below us, in the first row.

"Good job," I tell Dawn. She turns around and smiles.

"We haven't done anything yet!"

But she smiles, and I'm glad that for now she seems to be back to her normal self.

Ash and Serena are announced next, with about the same amount of fanfare that Dawn and Kenny received. I can tell from the up close shot of some of the crowd though, that people are confused by the pairing. Serena is even more of an unknown than me, so it's strange to everyone that she's partners with one of the biggest names in battling. But she's nonetheless recepted well, because she's pretty and she's with Ash. It still stings a little that I'm not partners with her, but I'm just going to have to deal with it.

By far the biggest applause goes to May and Drew, who appear last as the finale. It's clear that they have done this many times before. A list of their endorsements scroll down the big screen, combined, it's a lot. Coordinating as a sport has really changed since they were little, but even they don't have as many years as some of the veteran Coordinators. But it's clear that they are the most talented and well-known ones here today. The Ribbon Cup has gone to one of the pair for the last couple of times, minus the one time that Dawn won. They're clearly the fan favorites, with the combination of them actually being a couple and being famous to boot.

Once we are all on stage, there is a final round of applause before we are shown to our seats off to the side of the showing platform. Usually we'd wait behind the scenes, but since so many of us know each other the organizers wanted the audience to see us interact. I guess, that makes sense, but I don't like the idea of people looking at me for hours on end.

But as the cheers subside and the first couple is called up for their appeal, it's a good feeling. At least in this moment, we don't have time to think about the drama.


End file.
